Noiva do desejo
by miss.potter12
Summary: Duas das mais tradicionais dinastias gregas estão prestes a se unir pelos laços do matrimônio. Após décadas de inimizade entre suas famílias, James Potter e Lílian Evans vão se casar... Mas tudo não passa de um acordo de negócios.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic James e Lilian e espero que vocês gostem. Tenho minhas próprias fics escritas, mas sempre que leio os livros da Harlequim Books, consigo imaginar personagens diferentes para os protagonistas dos livros. Acho que muitos já leram adpatações de livros desta mesma editora, sendo assim, Boa leitura.

********

**Resumo: **Duas das mais tradicionais dinastias gregas estão prestes a se unir pelos laços do matrimônio. Após décadas de inimizade entre suas famílias, James Potter e Lílian Evans vão se casar... Mas tudo não passa de um acordo de negócios. Oferecida con­tra a própria vontade por seu avô, ela foi comprada para gerar um herdeiro. Mas qual será a reação de James quando descobrir que isso jamais aconte­cerá?

********

**CAPITULO ****UM**

— James Potter?

Lílian ficou abismada com as palavras do avô, um homem que era um estranho para ela.

— Em troca do dinheiro que preciso, pretende que me case com _James Potter!_

— Exatamente.

O avô de Lílian sorriu sem graça enquanto ela ten­tava recuperar o fôlego e controlar as emoções que a assaltavam. É claro que criara expectativas quando decidiu enfrentar o avô, mas nada se comparava a isso... Potter. O magnata grego que assumira o pe­queno negócio do pai e o transformara num império comparável ao do avô. O bilionário com a mesma fama de irascível que ele. O homem que trocava de mulher na mesma velocidade dos carrões que dirigia e dos jatos em que viajava. O homem que...

— O senhor não pode estar falando sério! - gri­tou ela, com os dentes cerrados e os olhos lacrimejantes. Ela se sentia mal só de pensar na situação.

— A família Potter foi responsável pela morte do meu pai!

E ela os desprezava tanto quanto menosprezava o avô.

_Aliás, como desprezava tudo o que fosse grego._

— E por essa razão, minha descendência acabou

— acrescentou o avô, áspero.

— Agora preciso assegurar o mesmo destino para a família Potter. Se ele se casar com você, sua fa­mília acabará no filho, exatamente como a minha.

Lílian sentia dificuldade em respirar, chocada com o que ouvira. _Ele sabia. De alguma maneira, ele sabia._

A pasta que ela tinha nas mãos caiu e os papéis se espalharam pelo chão de mármore. Ela não notou.

Quando seu cérebro conseguiu perceber o que im­plicavam aquelas palavras, Lílian empalideceu e sua voz tornou-se quase um sussurro.

— Sabe que não posso ter filhos?

_Como ele saberia? Como poderia saber de um de­talhe tão íntimo?_

Ela sempre tinha escondido o fato. O único conso­lo para sua dor era que essa angústia era só sua, _e nin­guém precisava ter pena dela._

Sentiu a respiração acelerada. Chegara confiante e decidida. De repente, se sentia vulnerável e expos­ta. Nua perante um homem que, apesar de ser da família, sempre fora um estranho desde sua infância.

Agora, esse homem a encarava, com uma expres­são de presunçosa satisfação.

Seu avô, Dimitrios Philipos.

— Faz parte dos meus negócios saber tudo sobre todos.

O tom da voz era duro e frio enquanto ele percebia com evidente satisfação o sofrimento que causava. - Ter informação é o segredo do sucesso.

Lílian engoliu em seco. Como uma desgraça pes­soal poderia ser considerada um "sucesso"?

_Casamento._

Não poderia haver piada mais cruel. Ela já havia se convencido de que, não importava o que o futuro lhe reservasse, casamento estava fora de cogitação. Como uma mulher na posição dela poderia se casar?

Ela tentou se manter alerta, para acompanhar a mente perversa do avô.

— Se _realmente _sabe tudo sobre todos então deve saber por que estou aqui. Minha mãe está cada vez mais doente e precisa de uma operação.

Ele deu um sorriso antipático.

— De certa forma, já esperava sua visita. Você não me decepcionou.

Lílian ficou furiosa! Aquelas palavras reforçavam suas limitações.

_Ela o odiava._

Lílian ficou olhando para o avô que ela nunca encontrara antes na vida e sentiu repulsa. A cabeça latejava de tensão desde que pusera os pés no aeroporto de Atenas, e o mal-estar que sentia no estômago era um lembrete do nervosismo que a impedira de comer nos últimos dias.

Havia tanto em jogo. O futuro de sua mãe estava nas mãos dela, em sua habilidade em conseguir um acordo com aquele monstro.

Ele se portava como um rei, sentado em uma ca­deira de espaldar alto, ornada de braços entalhados, dando ordens para funcionários aterrorizados por seus gritos.

Lílian observou a opulência da sala e toda aquela riqueza a deixou enojada.

Será que ele não sentia vergonha? Será que sabia que ela tinha três empregos para proporcionar a mãe os cuidados necessários?

Cuidados esses, aliás, que _ele _não proporcionava havia 15 anos.

Lílian respirou fundo novamente e tentou se acal­mar. Não podia perder o controle. Ela gostaria de simplesmente virar as costas e sair dali, deixando o avô em companhia de seu dinheiro e de sua solitária existência. Mas não podia. Tinha que ignorar o fato de ele ser a pessoa mais egoísta e frívola que já en­contrara e lembrar-se que só estava ali por causa da mãe. Não podia perder o foco.

Nada, absolutamente nada, mudaria a razão pela qual estava naquela casa. Por 15 anos ele não dera importância às necessidades de sua mãe, até sua pró­pria existência, mas Lílian não permitira que ele a ig­norasse para sempre. Já era tempo do avô saber o que significava ter uma família.

— Que cara é essa? Você veio me procurar, não o contrário. É você que precisa do dinheiro.

O sotaque marcante da voz ríspida de Dimitrios fez Lílian enrijecer-se.

— É minha mãe que precisa. Ele soltou um resmungo.

— Ela mesma poderia ter me pedido o dinheiro se tivesse alguma determinação.

Lílian sentiu raiva e engoliu em seco. Se não se controlasse, ele a poria para fora.

— Minha mãe está muito mal.

Dimitrios a encarou, com um sorriso malévolo.

— E essa é a única razão pela qual você está aqui, não é? Você jamais viria. Você me odeia. Ela te ensi­nou a me ê está furiosa e tentando se controlar porque não quer se indispor comigo. Afinal, posso decidir não abrir a porta do meu cofre...

Ele começou a rir, demonstrando a satisfação que sentia.

Chocada com tanta falta de humanidade, Lílian resolveu apelar.

— Ela foi _a mulher de seu filho..._

— Não me lembre disso!

Ele se empertigou e o riso desapareceu.

— Você devia ter nascido menino. Parece que her­dou o gênio de seu pai. É a cara dele, apesar dos olhos verdes e de ser ruiva. Se você tivesse olhos e cabelos pretos e meu filho não tivesse sido seduzido por aquela mulher, você herdaria a linhagem que merece e não teria vivido longe todos esses anos. Tudo isso poderia ser seu.

Lílian olhou à sua volta. A diferença entre a situa­ção dela e a do avô era nítida. Símbolos de sua rique­za estavam em toda parte: das enormes estátuas que ornavam a entrada da mansão à graciosa fonte que jorrava no pátio interno.

Lílian lembrou-se de onde morava, numa área de­gradada de Londres, num cubículo adaptado para acomodar a mãe.

E pensou na mãe e na sua luta para sobreviver. _Luta que aquele homem poderia ter amenizado._

Ela cerrou os dentes e esforçou-se para continuar. - Estou bem feliz com minha linhagem - respon­deu, formal - e adoro a Inglaterra.

— Não retruque! - explodiu ele, raivoso. - Se você retrucar, ele nunca se casará com você. Você não parece grega, mas eu quero que se comporte como uma grega. Você vai ser meiga e obediente e não dará opinião nenhuma sobre nada, a menos que lhe peçam. _Entendeu ?_

Lílian não podia acreditar.

— Está falando sério? Acha mesmo que vou casa­rei com James Potter?

O avô sorriu com escárnio.

— Acho, se quiser mesmo o dinheiro. Você se casa e tenta esconder sua infertilidade. E eu provi­denciarei para que o acordo amarre vocês dois até que nasça um herdeiro. Como isso nunca vai aconte­cer, ele ficará preso para sempre num casamento sem filhos.

Dimitrios Philipos deu uma risada sinistra.

— A retribuição perfeita. Como se diz, a vingança é um prato que se come frio. Esperei 15 anos por este momento, mas valeu a pena. Perfeito. Você será o instrumento da minha vingança.

Lílian ficou chocada com o plano diabólico do avô. A mãe tinha razão quando a alertou sobre a sua perversidade. Ele não tinha compaixão.

— Não posso fazer isso. O senhor não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas - argumentou ela, quase sem ar.

Lílian não podia se casar com James Potter. Ele tinha tudo que ela desprezava em um homem. Pe­dir que passasse a vida inteira ao lado dele...

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar como se envolvera nessa situação. Nunca acreditara em vin­gança e guerra entre famílias.

Afinal, _ela era inglesa._

— Se quiser o dinheiro, tem de se casar - repetiu o avô.

A cabeça de Lílian girava num turbilhão de pensa­mentos.

Ela queria o dinheiro. _Precisava dele._

— Mas, não está certo...

— É o justo - afirmou o avô, num tom áspero. - Justiça que a família Potter devia ter sofrido há mui­to tempo. E você, apesar de ser só _metade _grega, devia saber que os gregos sempre vingam seus mortos.

Lílian sentiu-se fraca.

Será que já não estava na hora de dizer que detes­tava tudo o que era grego? _Que nunca se sentiria uma grega?_

Ficou calada, não podia se indispor com o avô.

_Qualquer coisa._

Faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o dinheiro. Decidira no momento em que pisara na mansão sun­tuosa. Mas subestimara a habilidade do avô em aproveitar-se de seu desespero em benefício próprio.

Observou-o atentamente, reparando o brilho dos olhos e os lábios finos. Seria tolice tratá-lo como ini­migo. Sempre tinham sido inimigos. Desde que sua mãe sorrira para o pai dela e o conquistara, estragan­do os planos de Dimitrios de casá-lo com uma boa moça grega.

— Potter nunca vai concordar em se casar comi­go - argumentou ela.

E assim, não teria que passar o resto da vida ao lado de um homem que odiava. Ele jamais aceitaria.

Descartava as mulheres sem pestanejar. Casamento não fazia parte de seus planos.

Por que se casaria logo _com ela? _Ainda mais, com as desavenças entre as famílias.

— James Potter é antes de mais nada um ho­mem de negócios - continuou o avô, em tom zombeteiro - e as vantagens que ofereci para que ele se case com minha neta são tentadoras demais.

— Que vantagens? O avô sorriu.

— Tenho algo que ele quer, que é a base do suces­so nos negócios. E Potter é um homem que está sempre querendo conquistar uma mulher atraente. Não sei o motivo, mas ele gosta de ruivas. Por isso, você tem sorte. Trate de tirar esse jeans e vestir algo mais arrumado. E se quiser o dinheiro, conquiste-o. Agora, pegue esses papéis do chão.

Sorte? Será que o avô realmente achava que atrair a atenção daquele grego arrogante era ter sorte?

Lílian recolheu os papéis, pensando na situação. Que escolha tinha? Não havia outro jeito de conse­guir o dinheiro. Se tivesse, não estaria ali. E não seria um casamento de verdade. Talvez, nem precisaria conversar com ele...

— Se eu aceitar, o senhor me dá o dinheiro?

— Não - grunhiu o velho. - Mas, Potter lhe dará. Será parte do acordo. Ele lhe dará uma mesada para você gastar como quiser.

Lílian ficou boquiaberta. O avô tinha planejado um acordo em que não precisaria nem entrar com di­nheiro...

James Potter não só teria que casar com a neta de seu inimigo como também pagaria pelo privi­légio.

Por que motivo concordaria com uma idéia tão ul­trajante?

_O que será que o avô tinha que Potter queria tanto?_

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

Ela conhecia o avô o bastante para saber que James Potter aceitaria o acordo.

O que significava que, se ela queria o dinheiro te­ria que se casar, algo que jurara nunca fazer.

E, agora, não se casaria com qualquer um, mas com um homem que pertencia à família responsável pela morte de seu pai. , Um homem que ela odiava.

— Por que Dimitrios Philipos nos procuraria? - James Potter andava pela varanda de sua bela casa em Atenas e parou para observar o pai. Ele aprendera desde cedo as vantagens de parecer impas­sível. - A rivalidade entre nossas famílias já dura três gerações.

— Por isso mesmo - respondeu Leandros Potter, com cautela. - Ele acha que chegou a hora de passar uma borracha no passado. Publicamente.

— _Passar uma borracha no passado? _Como as­sim? Dimitrios Philipos é diabólico e completamente insano - estranhou James.

Só o fato do pai estar _considerando _a possibilidade de recebê-lo o surpreendia. Mas ele estava envelhecendo, reconhecia James, e deixar o comando dos negócios da família tinha sido uma perda irreparável para ele.

— Já é hora dessa briga terminar, James. Que­ro me aposentar e viver em paz com sua mãe, saben­do que o que é nosso por direito, será devolvido. Não tenho mais disposição para brigas.

A idéia de estar frente a frente com seu inimigo animou James. Era diferente do pai, adorava o confronto e toda a animosidade envolvida. Se Dimitrios Philipos achava que faria seu jogo habitual de intimidação, descobriria que finalmente encontrara um adversário a sua altura.

O pai pegou uns papéis.

— O acordo que ele está oferecendo é inacredi­tável.

— Mais uma razão para desconfiar — acrescentou James.

— Seria tolice não saber o que ele propõe - con­tinuou o pai, medindo as palavras. — Ele pode ser o que for, mas continua sendo um grego. Não deixa de ser um elogio o convite para um encontro.

— No dia em que Dimitrios Philipos me fizer um elogio, é melhor ter uma arma por perto - disse James, observando os sinais de preocupação no ros­to do pai.

De repente, notou como o pai tinha envelhecido. Deu-se conta que aquela desavença era demais para ele.

— Aceitei encontrá-lo por sua causa.

O pai olhou para o filho, e James jurou para si mesmo que terminaria de uma vez por todas com aquela disputa.

— Está certo. Já é tempo mesmo de acabar com essa história. Qual é a oferta dele? - perguntou James, objetivo.

— Ele está devolvendo o que é seu por direito de herança. Está abrindo mão da empresa.

O pai deu uma risada amarga e jogou os papéis na mesa.

— Ou seria melhor dizer, "nossa empresa", já que foi Philipos quem trapaceou seu avô?

Philipos abrindo mão dos negócios? James es­condeu o espanto do pai. _Era simples demais._

— E em troca...

— Você casa com a neta dele - respondeu o pai, desviando o olhar.

— O senhor está brincando! - reagiu ele, sem acreditar. - Em que século estamos?

— Infelizmente, esses são os termos do acordo - concluiu o pai, reunindo os papéis.

— Então, é sério.

Não havia qualquer traço de humor em sua voz.

— Nesse caso, o senhor precisa saber que não há ninguém menos indicado para casar comigo do que alguém com sangue de Philipos.

O pai massageou a nuca, tentando se livrar da ten­são.

— James, você tem 34 anos. Já está na hora de casar. A menos que queria passar o resto da vida so­zinho e sem filhos.

— É claro que quero ter filhos. O problema é a es­posa. Infelizmente, gostaria que as mulheres tives­sem certas qualidades que parecem não existir.

Ele lembrou da ginasta linda com quem ele passa­ra as últimas noites. E da dançarina antes dela. Ne­nhuma tinha conseguido manter seu interesse.

— Ora, se você não se casar por amor, que tal se casar pelo bem dos negócios? - perguntou o pai, grosseiro. - Se casar com a moça, a empresa será nossa.

— É só isso? - perguntou Potter, desconfiado. - Não pode ser tão simples assim.

O pai pareceu relaxar.

— Ele está velho. A empresa enfrenta dificulda­des. Existem poucos profissionais competentes parar resolver os problemas, e ele sabe que você é um de­les. Reconhece como você é brilhante nos negócios. O casamento garantirá o futuro financeiro da neta, no caso da empresa falir. Mas isso não acontecerá com você no comando. É uma oferta generosa.

— É justamente este ponto que me preocupa. Dimitrios Philipos não é conhecido pela generosidade.

— Ele está oferecendo grandes vantagens para você se casar.

— Eu preciso de vantagens enormes para me casar com uma moça que nunca vi - respondeu James, o cérebro arguto trabalhando rápido.

Por que Philipos lhe entregaria a empresa? E por que fazia questão desse casamento?

— Está na hora de abandonar as suspeitas e apren­der a confiar. Philipos começou nos negócios com meu pai e, depois, os roubou dele. Ele diz que está ar­rependido pelo passado e pretende consertar tudo an­tes de morrer.

O pai deu de ombros.

— Nossos advogados estão examinando os termos do acordo. Por que não deveria acreditar nele?

— Talvez porque Dimitrios Philipos sempre foi um megalomaníaco diabólico que só pensa em si pró­prio - retrucou James aborrecido, tirando a gra­vata de seda. Ele estava tenso. A adrenalina inundava seu corpo. Quanto mais altas eram as apostas, melhor o jogo. — Será que eu preciso reavivar sua memória sobre o que ele já fez a nossa família?

— Ele está velho. Deve estar arrependido. James soltou uma risada.

— Arrepender-se. Aquele inescrupuloso não deve saber o que isso significa. Sou capaz de continuar com essa história só para ver qual é o jogo dele desta vez.

James desabotoou a camisa e acenou para um dos empregados para trazer os drinques. O calor de julho em Atenas era insuportável.

— E por que será que a neta ainda não encontrou um marido? Philipos nunca comentou sobre a exis­tência dela. Jamais ninguém a viu, nem ouviu falar a respeito dela. Ela é só feia, ou tem ainda alguma doença grave que transmitiria para meus descen­dentes?

— Descendentes dela também — ressaltou o pai -, e até agora, você também não encontrou uma es­posa.

— Não estou procurando uma esposa - acrescen­tou James gentilmente - e muito menos uma es­colhida pelo meu inimigo.

O pensamento provocou risadas nele. Tinha certe­za que a herdeira de Philipos devia ter algum proble­ma _sério, _do contrário já teria se casado há muito tempo.

— Tenho certeza que ela deve ser uma moça ado­rável -murmurou o pai, provocando um ar de riso no filho.

— Não concordo. Acho que ela tem duas cabeças e personalidade zero. _Se fosse _adorável, Philipos não a esconderia. A imprensa a perseguida como faz comigo. Afinal, ela é extremamente rica.

— A imprensa o persegue porque você dá motivo -replicou o pai, sério -a herdeira de Philipos sempre viveu na Inglaterra.

— É na Inglaterra que existem os tablóides mais sensacionalistas do mundo — lembrou James, franzindo a testa. - O que torna a situação ainda mais interessante. Se eles a deixaram em paz, então certamente tem duas cabeças e personalidade zero.

O pai suspirou, exasperado.

— Certamente, ela prefere ter uma vida discreta. O oposto de você. A moça estudou num colégio interno. Não sei se você se lembra, mas a mãe dela é inglesa.

— Claro que me lembro!

James esvaziou o copo, as lembranças anuviando sua mente.

— Lembro também que ela morreu quando nosso barco explodiu. Junto com o marido, o filho único de Dimitrios Philipos.

Imagens vividas ressurgiram em sua mente: _uma criança sem vida em seus braços, quando a puxou para a superfície da água; sangue, gritos, um verda­deiro caos..._

James cerrou os dentes.

— Ela perdeu o pai e a mãe de uma vez e Philipos nos culpou pelas mortes. E agora, ele quer que eu me case com a neta dele? - perguntou, sarcástico. - Se herdou o DNA da família, é melhor dormir com uma faca embaixo do travesseiro. Não posso acreditar que o senhor aceitou essa sugestão com tanta serenidade.

— Nós também perdemos gente da família naque­la explosão - lembrou o pai. - O tempo passou. Tempo suficiente. Ele agora é um velho.

— Ele é um homem mau, isso sim!

— Não fomos os responsáveis pela morte do filho dele. O tempo lhe deu a oportunidade de refletir e ele se convenceu.

Leandros passou as mãos pelo rosto, visivelmente perturbado pelas lembranças daquela época.

— Ele quer que ela tenha um marido grego. Quer reconstruir sua descendência.

James apertou os olhos e se perguntou desde quando o pai se tornara tão compreensivo. Se Phili­pos queria que sua neta meio inglesa se casasse com um grego, então devia ter uma razão. _E ele pretendia descobrir qual era._

— E a moça, o que ela acha? Por que concordaria com um casamento desses? Ela é a neta de Dimitrios Philipos. E como tal, não deve ter a estabilidade que gostaria que minha esposa tivesse.

— Pelo menos, vá conhecê-la. Você tem a opção de dizer "não" - argumentou o pai.

James tentou acompanhar os pensamentos do pai. Era verdade que queria ter filhos e que sempre quis retomar as Indústrias Philipos para a família.

— E para ela, o que sobra? O tom da voz era duro. - Philipos já tem a neta, eu ganho um filho e uma empre­sa que por direito é nossa. E ela, o que ganha nisso?

O pai hesitou.

— James...

— Fale logo - exigiu ele. O pai sentia-se fraco.

— No dia do casamento você fará um depósito em dinheiro na conta dela. Um valor substancial. E este procedimento deverá se repetir todo mês durante todo o casamento.

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Depois de alguns instantes, James soltou uma risada incré­dula.

— O senhor está falando _sério? _A herdeira de Phi­lipos quer _dinheiro _para casar comigo?

— Os termos financeiros são uma parte importan­te do acordo.

— A mulher é mais rica que o próprio rei Midas, e mesmo assim quer _mais _dinheiro? — perguntou, in­crédulo, James, o temperamento mediterrâneo vindo à tona.

O pai pigarreou.

— Os termos do acordo são claros. Ela quer di­nheiro.

James foi até a beira da varanda e lançou um olhar pela cidade que tanto amava.

— James...

Ele se virou, a expressão cínica nos olhos pretos.

— Nem sei por que não concordo logo. Todas as mulheres só estão mesmo interessadas no dinheiro, e essa, não podia ser diferente. Pelo menos ela é honesta, qualidade a favor. Como o senhor bem disse, este é um acordo de negócios onde ambas as partes con­cordam com as condições propostas.

— Do jeito que você fala, parece que ela não passa de uma moça fria e interesseira. Por que não espera para julgá-la? - implorou o pai. - Qualquer parente de Philipos estaria acostumado com uma vida rica e extravagante. A exigência pelo dinheiro pode não ser reflexo de seu caráter. Ela pode ser uma boa moça.

James evitou relembrá-lo de que "boas mo­ças" não faziam seu estilo.

— Pai, boas moças não exigem dinheiro dos futu­ros maridos. E se ela é uma Philipos, deve ser perigo­sa. E é melhor eu não ficar de costas para ela, nunca!

— Filho...

— Assim como o senhor, quero recuperar os negó­cios da família, então vou conhecê-la porque estou intrigado. Mas não posso prometer nada - avisou James com um sorriso, colocando o copo sobre a mesa. - Se ela vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos, preciso pelo menos saber como ela é.

— Você deve ficar calada - recomendou Dimitrios Philipos para Lílian, enquanto o helicóptero se aproximava.

— E mantenha esses seus olhos vivos fixos no chão. Você deve parecer meiga e obediente como uma moça grega. Se ficar calada até o casamento, tudo vai dar certo. Depois será tarde demais para Potter mudar de idéia,

Naquele exato momento, Lílian estava mais preo­cupada com seu próprio estado de espírito do que com o do candidato a noivo.

_Por que eles tinham que visitá-lo na ilha particu­lar? O que havia de errado com a terra firme?_

Satisfeita com o fato de o helicóptero voar baixo, Lílian relaxou um pouco no assento e tentou respirar melhor. Mesmo sentindo-se relativamente segura, não conseguia afastar os olhos daquele imenso mar azul. Sempre tivera medo do mar. E custava a acredi­tar que concordara com esse encontro.

Subitamente, sentiu-se apavorada. Temerosa que seu ódio pelo avô se revelasse acompanhado do des­prezo que sentia por toda a família Potter. E se ele souber que não posso ter filhos?

Se o avô descobrira que o acidente na infância a impedia de ser mãe, por que James Potter não poderia ter descoberto também?

— Ele não sabe de nada. Até bem pouco tempo, nem sabia que você existia. E não saberá até que vo­cês estejam casados, só então descobrirá que você é estéril.

Dimitrios Philipos sorriu, maquiavélico.

Estava tudo errado.

Ela não devia estar fazendo isso.

E então, lembrou-se do dinheiro. _Tinha _que conse­gui-lo. Faria qualquer coisa para isso. E afinal, será que o que ela estava fazendo era mesmo tão errado? Se James Potter fosse um homem decente e gentil, seu bom senso não permitiria que ela levasse adiante esta história de casamento, sabendo de sua infertilidade. Mas ele não possuía nenhuma das duas qualidades.

A família Potter era corrupta como seu avô e James era o mais corrupto de todos. Pelo o que sabia dele, era grego em todos os sentidos. Não tinha consciência, era frio e rude, igual ao seu avô. Julgando pela falta de interesse em se comprometer, certamen­te não se preocupava em ter filhos. Aliás, não seria um bom pai. Dar um filho a um homem como ele se­ria um erro. Talvez fosse bom para ambas as partes, reunir tantos interesses, pensou ela com alguma satisfação. Philipos e Potter. Pelo menos a rivalidade seria enterrada com eles.

E todos eles tinham uma dívida com ela. Eram os responsáveis pelo acidente que destruíra sua família. A hora da justiça chegara.

No dia do casamento, Potter depositaria uma grande soma em sua conta bancária e continuaria de­positando enquanto o casamento durasse. O que significava que a mãe poderia fazer a operação que tanto precisava. Adeus preocupações, adeus três empre­gos, adeus pobreza.

_Contanto que Potter não descobrisse que a mãe continuava viva._

Lílian mordeu os lábios. Se ele descobrisse, não levaria dois minutos para concluir que o avô não ti­nha qualquer sentimento por ela e que o acordo era suspeito.

Ela parou na porta do helicóptero e sentiu o ar quente. Quase perguntou ao avô se ela era realmente metade grega, por que não conseguia suportar aquele calor. Preferiu ficar calada. Tinha aprendido naque­les últimos dias que manter o silêncio era a melhor maneira de lidar com ele.

— Lembre-se! Você agora é uma Philipos! - re­lembrou-lhe o avô, ríspido.

Lílian escondeu seu mal-estar.

— Engraçado. O senhor nunca permitiu que minha mãe usasse esse nome, mas agora que é conveniente para o senhor, quer que _eu _use.

— Potter vai se casar com você porque você é uma Philipos - lembrou-lhe com um sorriso malig­no. - Se ele soubesse que você é uma "maria-ninguém", nem chegaria perto. E pare de ficar puxando o vestido!

— Isso não é um vestido, é um pedaço de pano. Não cobre nada - respondeu ela.

— Exatamente. - O avô a observou e soltou um grunhido de satisfação. - Um homem gosta de exa­minar o que está comprando. Potter é esperto, mas não deixa de ser um grego com sangue nas veias. As­sim que puser os olhos em você, esquecerá completa­mente os negócios, pode acreditar. Faça de conta que se veste sempre assim. Nenhuma palavra sobre sua mãe. Não revele o _motivo _do dinheiro.

— Ele vai querer saber o motivo do casamento - retrucou Lílian, desafiando o avô.

— O ego de James Potter é maior que a pró­pria Grécia. Por alguma razão insondável, as mulhe­res não o deixam ficar sozinho. Provavelmente, por­que é rico e bonito, uma combinação difícil de resis­tir. Ele vai achar que você é mais uma na fila das esforçadas admiradoras, candidatas aos milhões que possui.

Lílian tremeu. Quanta arrogância! Ser considera­da fútil por julgar um homem pela aparência e pelo bolso era um verdadeiro insulto.

— Não acho que...

— Ótimo! - interrompeu o avô. - Não quero que você ache nada. Nem ele. Você não precisa pen­sar. Só precisa se deitar com ele sempre que ele quiser. E se ele perguntar por que deseja este casamento, você vai responder que é porque ele é um dos soltei­rões mais cobiçados do mundo e você está ávida por redescobrir suas raízes gregas. E se esforce para não encará-lo. Os gregos não gostam de confronto na cama.

Na cama?

Lílian sentiu-se enjoada. De alguma maneira, ti­nha conseguido evitar pensar nas implicações deste casamento. Ficariam íntimos fisicamente. E aí, se lembrou das notícias sobre Potter: sempre tinha três amantes ao mesmo tempo e, como compromisso não era seu forte, seria difícil que ele tivesse tempo de aparecer na sua cama, não é? Seria um marido au­sente e isso interessava bastante a ela. Contanto que depositasse o dinheiro em sua conta corrente todo mês, ela ficaria mais do que feliz por não poder vê-lo.

Ela hesitou por um momento, e se não fosse o avô apressá-la para descer os degraus, teria entrado no helicóptero novamente e pedido para o piloto levá-la de volta.

Porém, foi forçada a pisar na pista de asfalto, pis­cando por causa da luz forte do sol, sem perceber que estava sendo observada a distância por uma figura imponente.

Aquela situação era demais para suportar. Lílian queria parar mais uma vez, mas o avô lhe deu um pu­xão para que continuasse. Ela não estava acostumada com aqueles saltos e teria levado um tombo se braços fortes não tivessem se estendido para segurá-la.

Extremamente embaraçada, Lílian murmurou um obrigada, os dedos apoiados num bíceps musculoso, enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio. O rosto moreno de um homem surgiu em sua frente e seus olhos encontraram os dele, negros como a noite. Uma sen­sação estranha percorreu seu corpo e ela sentiu as fa­ces arderem.

— Srta. Philipos?

Lílian levou alguns segundos para perceber que ele se dirigia a ela.

— Levanta, menina! - O tom impaciente do avô cortou seus pensamentos. - Um homem não pode fi­car segurando uma mulher que tropeça por nada. E por favor! Responda quando falam com você! O que adiantou gastar tanto dinheiro em sua educação se você não consegue nem juntar as palavras para fazer uma frase?

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar pela humilhação. Lílian se aprumou e olhou para seu salvador.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Não precisa se desculpar.

James falou em tom frio e bem pausado, mas a expressão dele observando Philipos, fez com que ela estremecesse.

_Estes dois homens eram inimigos declarados..._

— Sua desastrada! - O avô a olhou impaciente e virou-se para seu anfitrião. - Pode acreditar, minha neta sabe andar direito quando se concentra. Mas, como a maioria das mulheres, tem a cabeça oca.

Lílian se manteve firme para não demonstrar a rai­va que sentia. Concentrou os pensamentos na mãe querida, para não voltar para o helicóptero e sair dali.

Tinha que esquecer como odiava o avô.

Esquecer como abominava a família Potter.

Esquecer tudo.

A única coisa realmente importante era conseguir se casar com James Potter.

Ela salvaria a mãe. De qualquer maneira.

********

**N/A** –** Como disse lá em cima, esta é a minha primeira fic James e Lilian e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ela tem 10 capítulos, que quanto mais reviews eu tiver, mais rápido eu atualizo. Tenho minhas próprias fics escritas, mas amo de paixão os livros da Harlequim Books, e é sempre um prazer poder adaptar minhas histórias preferidas. Caso tenha interesse em ler o livro, ele pode ser encontrado em qualquer banca de revistas...e posso afirmar que todos os livros são maravilhosos..pelo menos os que eu já li.**

**Até o próximo capítulo =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – Capítulo 2 pra vocês...espero que gostem =)**

*************

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_Ela era maravilhosa._

James observou os cabelos ruivos e sedosos caírem em seu rosto perfeito, escondendo seus tra­ços, mas teve tempo de perceber os olhos verdes. O seu olhar recaiu sobre a pele macia, e desviou-se para a boca rosada. Era um rosto bonito, em har­monia com o corpo...

Os olhos procuraram outras partes do corpo de Lílian. _Tudo à mostra, _pensou ele, enquanto obser­vava o vestido bastante curto que revelava longas pernas e seios fartos. Não seria preciso imaginar nada. Ela não se recusava a mostrar exatamente o que oferecia, concluiu quando se deteve nas curvas tentadoras do decote. Afinal, o casamento fora acordado, por um preço muito alto, e ela precisava apresentar-se bem.

E o exame foi minucioso.

Um desejo ardente e poderoso tomou conta dele. Estava acostumado a ter as mais belas mulheres des­de a adolescência, mas ultimamente nenhuma atraía a sua atenção.

Mas esta _conseguira..._

Subitamente o acordo ganhou novas dimensões. Seja lá o que Philipos estivesse tramando, casar com a neta dele não seria nenhum sacrifício. Talvez ela ti­vesse algum problema, mas certamente não era de ser feia. Ele não teria dificuldade em ir para a cama com ela.

Acostumado a ser o centro de atenção das mulhe­res e confiando que ela agiria da mesma forma, James relaxou e ficou aguardando que Lílian se descontraísse.

Ela nem notou a presença dele. Ao contrário, ficou olhando para o chão, respirando forte, apertando as mãos.

Estaria assustada? Zangada?

James tentou decifrar a linguagem corporal e olhou para Philipos em busca de respostas. Ele ficou tenso ao perceber o semblante aborrecido dele. Ele era um homem mau e não escondia isso. E desta vez, a vítima era a neta. Um ímpeto de violência se apos­sou de James, mas ele se conteve para não agredir Philipos.

Estaria ele forçando-a a se casar?

Experiente o bastante para saber que as mulheres são seres complexos, James preferiu não julgar. Já sabia que ela herdara o gosto exacerbado por dinheiro como o avô; do contrário, por que exigia uma mesada alta se era tão rica?

Ele nem podia condenar Philipos neste aspecto, pois a única beneficiária eria ela. Aparentemente, ele não lucraria nada com a fusão das empresas, ape­nas o tão desejado neto.

Irritado pela situação que o pai criara e fascinado pela engenhosidade do inimigo, tentou conversar.

— A viagem foi boa, srta. Philipos?

Ela não esboçou qualquer resposta. Era como se ele estivesse se dirigindo a outra pessoa.

— Lílian? — tentou ele, mais informal.

— Pois não — respondeu ela, surpresa pelo cha­mado.

_Finalmente, _conseguira atrair sua atenção!

— Perguntei se a viagem foi boa.

E abriu aquele sorriso sedutor que fazia as mulhe­res se apaixonarem.

James sentiu-se frustrado. Parecia que ela não conseguia olhá-lo. Era a contradição em pessoa: o vestido a revelava, a linguagem corporal preservava.

— Foi boa, obrigada.

Ela mantinha os olhos baixos e a respiração rápi­da, demonstrando tensão.

Decidido a reverter aquela situação para tirá-la de perto do avô, James retomou a palavra:

— Que tal caminharmos enquanto os advogados examinam os detalhes? Precisamos conversar sobre alguns assuntos.

Neste instante, Dimitrios Philipos se interpôs en­tre eles.

— Ela não vai a lugar nenhum! James não se intimidou.

—Este casamento será entre duas ou três pessoas? O tom era malevolamente suave.

— O senhor pretende também participar da lua-de-mel?

Ele percebeu como ela ficou chocada, mas con­centrou-se no confronto com Philipos.

— Se você conhecesse bem minha reputação, Potter, não brigaria comigo - retrucou Philipos, ameaçador.

— Nunca tive medo de briga - devolveu Potter, frio, ignorando o olhar de advertência do pai -, e se o senhor conhecesse _minha _reputação, saberia que conduzo minhas relações pessoais em particular, não em grupo.

Depois desta indireta sobre sua sórdida reputação, Philipos assentiu e esboçou um sorriso.

— Tudo bem. Ela precisa mesmo conhecer sua nova casa.

James achou aquelas palavras precipitadas já que o acordo não tinha sido assinado ainda, mas foi surpreendido pela reação de Lílian.

— Minha nova casa?! - perguntou ela, alarmada com o que via em sua volta. - É aqui que eu vou mo­rar? Você quer que eu viva _aqui?_

Desviando o olhar das pernas dela, James reve­lou impaciência. Sabendo que as mulheres adoravam fazer compras, nunca trazia suas companheiras para a ilha, para evitar esse tipo de cena. Pelo visto, a futura noiva não era diferente. Ele não deveria ficar surpre­so, afinal o acordo que o avô arranjara envolvia mui­to de dinheiro. Para que tanto dinheiro se ela não teria onde gastar?

James estava intrigado. Seu apurado tino para os negócios dizia que havia algo de errado nesse acordo. Tentava encontrar uma pista em vão. A dúvi­da principal era: _o que a herdeira de Philipos ganha­ria numa união com um Potter? _Por que a neta de um homem milionário se casaria por dinheiro? Ponderando a questão, ele reparou o olhar de sovina de Philipos. Provavelmente, ele restringia as despesas, e, por isso, ela precisava encontrar outras fontes de renda. Ele conhecia várias mulheres que eram verda­deiras esposas profissionais. Já que o vovô não dava o dinheiro, então precisava de alguém para pagar as contas. E depois daquela reação, sabendo que ficaria confinada na ilha, sem uma única loja por perto, as contas seriam realmente _altas._

Então, ela era ambiciosa. Não podia ser diferente.

— Também tenho casas em Atenas, Paris e Nova York - acrescentou ele, ocultando seu desaponta­mento. - Se você está preocupada em não ter oportunidades de usar meu cartão de crédito, relaxe.

Os olhos dela fixavam o mar e ela nem parecia ouvi-lo.

James estava certo em julgá-la sem personali­dade. Apesar de considerar as mulheres umas tagarelas, ele não estava gostando de encontrar o oposto. Por que ela não falava? Estranhando tanta falta de in­teresse, decidiu que quanto antes ficasse sozinho com ela, melhor.

— Você não gostou da ilha?

— Existe mar demais em volta dela. - respondeu Lílian, com um olhar suplicante.

Definitivamente, era a última resposta que espe­rava.

— É geralmente o que acontece quando se mora numa ilha. Todos os quartos têm vista para o mar ou para a piscina. - acrescentou ele, com certa ironia.

Nenhuma reação pelo que dissera, nova decepção. Ela estava pálida.

Ele franziu a testa. Qual era o problema?

— Minha neta se sente indisposta por causa da via­gem - justificou Philipos, causando-lhe irritação.

Será que ele nunca deixava Lílian se manifestar? Afinal, ela fora educada na Inglaterra, deveria estar acostumada a expressar suas opiniões.

Consciente de que o acordo não estaria concluído até que o assinasse, James concentrou-se nela.

— Vou mostrar a ilha para a srta. Philipos en­quanto vocês começam a reunião. Logo, nos encon­traremos — determinou ele, dirigindo-se ao pai e a Philipos.

Ele olhou para o relógio.

— Preciso estar de volta em Atenas em duas horas. Philipos estava aprontando alguma. _Por que tanta_ _pressa?_

_Ele era bem diferente do que imaginara._

Lílian se sentia paralisada diante dele, seus olhos observando os ombros largos e os olhos frios. As so­brancelhas eram espessas; o nariz forte acentuava a perfeita simetria do belo rosto.

_Ela fora criada para detestar esse homem._

Em vão procurou por algum traço de embaraço nele pela situação, mas não encontrou nada. Tinha certeza que era o tipo de homem que nunca se sentia desconfortável. Ao contrário: ele a estudava, apertan­do os olhos, a expressão impenetrável, sem nada re­velar. Ele transpirava autoridade com a facilidade de quem nascera com talento para os negócios.

Lílian se sentia impotente.

Como essa história terminaria?

Riquíssimo e lindo, eles não tinham _nada _em co­mum. Se o avô não tivesse oferecido vantagens "tentadoras" e a obrigado a usar aquele vestido ridículo, ele nem se daria conta da presença dela.

Ela era um perfeito embuste.

Lílian refreou o impulso de soltar uma risada his­térica. O que ele faria se soubesse que ela morava num cubículo? Que tinha três empregos para pagar as contas? _Que aquele vestido era o único que tinha, e, mesmo assim, emprestado?_

A simples idéia de ficar sozinha com aquele ho­mem a deixava apavorada. Sobre o que conversa­riam? O que poderiam ter em comum?

_Nada._

E para piorar, era evidente que ele amava o mar.

Por um instante, Lílian contemplou o oceano e aquelas lembranças que ainda assombravam seu sono ressurgiram: a explosão, os gritos desesperados dos feridos, o mergulho repentino nas águas gélidas que a engoliram numa escuridão assustadora. E então, sur­gia a imagem de um homem forte, de cabelos escuros que a puxava, salvando-a.

Subitamente, o preço de salvar a mãe parecia alto demais.

Teria que morar ali, numa ilha, com água por todos os lados, com um homem que abominava.

Desviou seu olhar e tentou reorganizar os pensa­mentos. Não precisaria nadar, nem chegar perto do mar. Só precisaria lembrar a razão de estar ali. Desempenhar o papel que se preparara para fazer.

Sabia _exatamente _por que o avô tinha dado um prazo de duas horas para os Potter assinarem o acordo. Temia que ela estragasse tudo, desfazendo o casamento.

E ele tinha razão em pensar assim. Ela era comple­tamente diferente das mulheres com quem Potter se relacionava. Não sabia nem andar de salto alto.

— Tenho certeza que não existe nenhuma barreira lingüística entre nós, mas mesmo assim você mal emitiu uma palavra, nem olhou para mim - disse ele suave, a expressão curiosa.

Era evidente que ela perturbara seu ego.

Lílian reprimiu o riso. _Esta era toda a preocupa­ção dele ? _Não ter ficado extasiada com sua figura e se mostrado interessada como as mulheres frívolas que o cercavam? Ele era _incrivelmente _convencido e merecia tudo que o futuro lhe reservava.

— Você precisa me desculpar... esta situação é muito constrangedora para mim - explicou ela.

— Para mim, também. Não é todo dia que você concorda em se casar com alguém que acabou de co­nhecer. Mas, tudo ficará ainda mais complicado se você não conseguir nem conversar comigo - insti­gou ele.

— Posso falar o que realmente penso?

— Por que você acha que me livrei de seu avô?

Ela quase sorriu quando se lembrou com que clas­se ele o dispensara. Esse tal de Potter era mesmo destemido. Até agora, era o único que não recuara perante o avô. Mesmo assim, sabia que se dissesse uma palavra errada, não haveria acordo.

— Meu avô teme que eu faça algo de errado. Ele está muito ansioso por este acordo.

— E você, srta. Philipos? Também está ansiosa por este acordo? — perguntou ele, insinuante, pronto para retrucar.

Ela ainda estranhava quando era chamada pelo so­brenome.

Levantou o rosto e respondeu:

— Quero me casar com você, se é isto o que quer saber.

Era verdade. O casamento resolveria tudo. _Todos os problemas da mãe._

— Não vai me dizer que você sempre foi apaixo­nada por mim? Talvez, desde que se conhece por gente? Que sempre sonhou com este momento? - instigou ele, mordaz, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

O sonho dela era ter dinheiro para ajudar a mãe.

— Não estou apaixonada por você, sr. Potter, do mesmo jeito que você não está por mim - respondeu ela calmamente. - E nós dois sabemos que o amor não é a única razão para o casamento.

— Mesmo assim, já que somos duas pessoas que serão forçadas a viver juntas, acho que devemos des­cobrir se, pelo menos, nos suportaremos, concorda? - provocou ele, mostrando um caminho estreito que dava no mar.

— Vamos por aqui.

Ela seguiu seu olhar. Lá estava o mar, como um monstro cruel à sua espreita, zombando dela, queren­do dragá-la para as profundezas. Entrou em pânico.

— Por que não ficamos por aqui mesmo?

— Prefere conversar na pista de aterrissagem do meu helicóptero? - indagou ele, sarcástico. Ela con­tinuava aterrorizada.

— Claro que não. Mas, acho que não precisamos andar até o mar.

Já estavam bem perto. _Perto demais._

— Eu me recuso a conversar com seus seguranças nas minhas costas - disse ele, ligeiramente irritado.

_Meus _seguranças?

Lílian olhou para trás. Não tinha notado a presen­ça daqueles três homens altos, apesar de provavel­mente terem vindo com ela no helicóptero. Estava preocupada demais em não olhar para o mar.

— Eles trabalham para meu avô.

— Não precisa se explicar. Como herdeira de Philipos, precisa mesmo de proteção - concordou ele.

Lílian achou graça. Precisava ser protegida do quê? Que riscos correria uma estudante tola, sem um centavo, que trabalhava arduamente? É verdade que ele desconhecia toda a situação. Olhando em volta, notou outros dois homens próximos.

— E esses dois, quem são? O sorriso dele era irônico.

— Acho que os meus seguranças parecem suspei­tos. Vamos dizer que a presença de um Philipos nesta ilha cria uma certa tensão.

Ela olhou para aqueles ombros largos e imaginou por que ele precisaria de seguranças. Parecia capaz de dar conta de um exército de inimigos, sozinho. Para alguém sempre ocupado, era extremamente atlé­tico. Talvez fosse por causa do tempo que passava se exercitando na cama com as mulheres, fantasiou ela, prestando atenção no caminho.

— Esta tensão é comum quando meu avô aparece - comentou ela, sem pensar.

— Sei como é, muita gente chega a tremer na pre­sença dele. Faz parte da reputação que ele criou. Phi­lipos domina pelo medo.

E por acaso, a reputação de James era diferente? E ela, não estava prestes a se casar com um homem igual ao avô?

Olhando para os seguranças, tomou uma decisão:

— Muito bem, vamos andar pela praia - decidiu ela, tirando os sapatos.

Lílian percebeu que ele estranhou a atitude. De certo, as namoradas que tinha seriam capazes de es­calar o Everest de salto alto.

— Gosto de sentir a areia nos meus pés - impro­visou ela, rápida.

— Cuidado para não cortar os pés nas pedras - recomendou ele, pegando firme em sua mão. Longos dedos prenderam os dela, e ela quase os afastou.

— Esses sapatos deixam suas pernas lindas, mas concordo que combinam mais com uma boate do que com uma praia. Não se preocupe, você terá várias oportunidades para exibi-los.

Boates?

Ele realmente achava que ela vivia se divertindo. E se confessasse que nunca tinha posto os pés numa boate? Que trabalhava tanto que nunca tinha uma noite de folga?

Tratou de mudar de assunto.

— Se não confia no meu avô, por que o convidou para a ilha...?

— Este acordo é importante para mim por várias razões - respondeu ele, ainda segurando a mão dela. - Você sabe sobre a briga entre nossas famí­lias, não é?

— Claro que sei da história — respondeu ela, pu­xando a mão.

_Meu pai morreu no barco do seu pai; eu e minha mãe ficamos feridas._

A emoção aflorou com tanta força que ela mal conseguia respirar.

_Sentia-se sufocar. _Ela viu que ele a observava e tentou se controlar.

Lílian continuou caminhando, agarrada nos sapa­tos. Foi sua força de vontade que permitiu que conti­nuasse aquela conversa.

— Antes de mais nada, acho melhor você saber que, ao contrário do meu avô, não gosto de subterfú­gios. Não consigo fingir o que não sinto - disse ela, fria. - Não fico flertando por aí, nem pretendo fingir que este casamento não passa de um negócio entre duas partes. Cada um leva o que quer.

— E o que exatamente você quer, srta. Philipos?

— Dinheiro. Eu quero dinheiro! - respondeu ela, sucinta, olhando nos olhos dele.

— Direto ao ponto. Você é a única herdeira viva do homem mais rico do planeta, e mesmo assim, quer mais dinheiro - provocou James com um ar especulativo. - O que faz de você a moça mais ganan­ciosa dos últimos tempos! Diz para mim, Lílian, quantos milhões são suficientes para deixar você sa­tisfeita? - provocou ele.

Neste momento, eles pararam de caminhar sobre a faixa de areia dourada. Lílian procurava se concen­trar nele, ficando de costas para o lindo mar azul que brilhava sob o sol de verão. Ela sentia pavor daquela serena imensidão.

— A julgar pela fortuna que você tem, posso fazer a mesma pergunta. Você já tem uma empresa que rende milhões, e mesmo assim, quer a empresa do meu avô.

— Isto mesmo, quero ela também. O sorriso era sarcástico.

— Mas eu não vou tão _longe _para conseguir meus objetivos. Por dinheiro, você está disposta a se casar com o seu maior inimigo. Um homem que claramente odeia...

Um alarme soou dentro dela. Ela se revelara. _Ele_ _não podia desistir do acordo._

— Eu não disse que...

— Nem precisa! Está visível, no jeito que se esqui­va, na pouca disposição para a conversa. Você me odeia — concluiu ele, seco.

Lílian se condenou por tanta estupidez.

O avô avisara que ele era esperto e ela não ligou. Ignorou todas as recomendações, com exceção da que lhe interessava. Mas neste ponto, ele tinha razão: James Potter era _muito esperto._

Esperto, perigoso e igual ao avô, só que mais jo­vem.

— Eu não o odeio — mentiu ela.

— Acho melhor avisá-la que prefiro a verdade, mesmo quando ela é desagradável. Você acabou de admitir que está preparada para se casar por dinheiro com um homem que odeia. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa você é?

Ela ficou pasma com tamanho insulto. Lílian se sentiu _horrorosa! _.Se ao menos soubesse por que ela precisava do dinheiro, ele não teria sido tão precipitado.

Ela o encarou.

— Vamos dizer apenas que estou mais do que sa­tisfeita com os arranjos financeiros que farão parte deste contrato.

A afirmação era tão falsa, tão distante dos fatos que ela quase contou a verdade. Mas qualquer revela­ção colocaria em perigo o acordo. E a mãe precisava que ela o fizesse. E o que importava o que ele pensa­va dela? Qual a importância de considerá-la uma interesseira? Se ele soubesse que Philipos não tinha ne­nhuma preocupação com ela e a mãe, nunca _acredita­ria _que o acordo a beneficiaria. A aparência de vovô bonzinho, preocupado com a neta, cairia por terra, e Potter perceberia que Philipos só queria vingança.

— E você está disposto a casar com a neta do seu maior inimigo só para ficar com a empresa dele. Em­bora já tenha uma empresa que fatura _milhões. _Então, que tipo de pessoa você é?

— Do tipo bastante rico para sustentar você — res­pondeu ele em tom ríspido, os olhos brilhando. - Sua opinião sobre mim é tão negativa quanto a minha sobre você, então estamos empatados. Menos mal, assim não vou precisar ficar preocupado em seduzir uma mulher quando chegar em casa, cansado do trabalho. Pensando bem, acho que casar não vai ser tão ruim assim.

— Você seria incapaz de me seduzir - retrucou ela, _furiosa _com a arrogância dele. - E só para seu conhecimento, não estou interessada em suas técni­cas amorosas. Este casamento será bem diferente.

— Diferente, é? - Ele sorriu e se aproximou. De repente, o calor pareceu aumentar e ela ficou imaginando como suportaria viver na Grécia. Naquela atmosfera opressiva e pesada que dificultava a respira­ção. Sua pele formigava e ela se sentia _estranha._

— Não passa de um negócio - relembrou ela.

— Não passa de um negócio - repetiu ele, palavra por palavra, os olhos fixos nela para ver sua reação.

— Diga-me, srta. Philipos, você sabe como são feitos os bebês?

O calor em volta dela pareceu atingir o máximo. Lílian sentia as bochechas arderem e os pés afunda­rem na areia.

— Que pergunta é essa?

— Uma pergunta muito importante - respondeu ele, calmamente -, já que sua produção é precedida de atividade sexual que pode seguir, ou não, _técnicas amorosas. _Diga-me, srta. Philipos, seu "negócio" in­clui atividade sexual?

Completamente chocada com a intimidade que ele insinuava e com o rumo que a conversa tomava, ela arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Eu não...

— Não? Como não? Mas esta é uma parte impor­tante do negócio. Diga-me, srta. Philipos, como exa­tamente acha que este "negócio" se realizará? A senhorita pretende trazer a mala de dinheiro para a cama?

O tom era sério e sua expressão fechada.

Uma série de situações embaraçosas passou pela cabeça de Lílian.

De alguma maneira ela se convencera de que aque­la história era um simples arranjo: ele teria a vida dele, ela teria a sua. Ela nem pensou na questão sexual, mas é claro que fazer sexo com um homem que nunca tinha visto era inconcebível. Completamente fora da realidade.

Mas, James Potter era bastante real: um ho­mem de 1,80m bastante atraente.

De repente, a questão sexual deixou de ser tão sim­ples como parecia.

Por um momento, Lílian esqueceu do mar e do avô e se concentrou na possibilidade de se encontrar entre os lençóis com aquele grego volúvel e de sangue quente.

— A mala, não. Mas é claro que não haverá ne­nhum envolvimento emocional entre nós. Farei sexo com você por exigência do contrato, mas gostar da experiência não faz parte do acordo - respondeu ela, com ar de sarcasmo, ignorando o mal-estar que sen­tia. - É assim que vai ser - acrescentou ela, percebendo sua expressão de incredulidade. Não queria que ele se preocupasse em agradá-la nesse aspecto.

— Você vai "fazer sexo" comigo?

James parecia fascinado. Os belos olhos pretos esquadrinharam o rosto dela.

Lílian fechou os olhos. Ele estava acostumado com mulheres que esperavam ser seduzidas. Ela não tinha esta pretensão. Não se interessava por sexo. Desde que soubera que não podia ter filhos, enterrou esta parte. Não pensava mais nisso. Os poucos beijos que dera na adolescência comprovaram sua falta de interesse.

Percebendo que a situação estava fugindo do con­trole, ela deu um suspiro de frustração e tentou um novo discurso:

— Acho que me expressei mal. Não é nada pessoal - desculpou-se ela, tentando elevar o ego de Potter. - Simplesmente, nosso casamento não será como os outros, e vai dar tudo certo. Só quis dizer como quero que as coisas sejam.

— E óbvio que você nunca foi feliz na cama - disse ele, sem rodeios.

Ela desviou o olhar para disfarçar .

Talvez este fosse o momento de revelar que era _virgem, _mas jamais faria isso! Já bastava ter chegado aos 22 anos sem nunca ter ido para cama com ninguém. Além disso, tinha certeza que disfarçaria a fal­ta de experiência quando fosse necessário.

— Então, você se preparou para se casar comigo e "fazer sexo", e eu ainda pago pelo privilégio! Con­ceito interessante e completamente desconhecido para mim. Nunca paguei por isso antes - disse ele, em tom ameno.

— Claro que já pagou - respondeu ela, sem pen­sar. - As mulheres vivem atrás de você na esperança que você gaste milhões com elas. Em troca, bajulam e fingem que você é irresistível. Se isso não é pagarpor sexo, então não sei o que é. E no nosso caso, você está pagando pela empresa, não para fazer sexo.

Ele parecia completamente abismado com esta interpretação nada simpática de sua vida amorosa, e Lílian tentou não se exasperar. O ego dele era imenso! Ele se achava simplesmente o máximo. Que patético!

— Você é um homem muito rico, James - dis­se ela, chamando-o pelo nome como ele fizera. - Não vai querer me dizer que sou a primeira mulher interessada no seu dinheiro, não é?

— Vamos dizer que você é a primeira mulher _ver­dadeiramente rica _interessada no meu dinheiro. Só queria saber por que você precisa de tanto dinheiro.

Se ele soubesse...

Lílian brincou com os sapatos na frente do rosto com ar provocativo.

— Talvez porque gosto _muuito _de gastar... Sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Mais certo seria dizer que ela nem saberia como gastar o dinheiro, se o ti­vesse. Exceto pelo tempo que estava no colégio inter­no, sempre vivera em dificuldade e economizar tor­nou-se uma obrigação.

Se ela entrasse algum dia na vida numa loja de gri­fe, seria provavelmente para limpar o chão.

Aquele vestido era a única roupa nova que tinha. E só tinha aquele porque o avô ficara indignado quando viu o jeans desbotado que ela usava. Quando Lílian disse que não tinha dinheiro para comprar um vesti­do, Philipos deu meia dúzia de ordens aos emprega­dos e três vestidos apareceram como num passe de mágica. Ela nem pôde escolher o que mais lhe agra­dou. Foi sujeita à humilhação de ter que desfilar os três para o avô decidir qual era o melhor. E ele, para completar, tinha escolhido o mais curto.

— Você precisa mostrar ao homem o que ele está comprando - grunhira o avô, quando ela protestou. - Vista este ou nada feito.

Então, ela se obrigou a vestir aquilo e tentou es­quecer que não podia estar usando algo mais inade­quado para a ocasião. Na cabeça dela, o vestido era tão indecente e a fazia aparecer tão oferecida, que se ela falasse para James Potter que era virgem, ele riria.

— Vejo que minha sinceridade lhe parece uma ofensa - disse ela, em tom meigo. - Mas talvez eu devesse lembrar que você está entrando nesse negócio por fortes razões financeiras. Por que outro moti­vo você sacrificaria sua movimentada vida de soltei­ro para se casar?

— Quem disse que vou sacrificar minha vida de solteiro?

Ele pareceu esboçar um sorriso.

— Acho melhor avisar que meu apetite sexual é realmente _grande. _Já que nossa vida sexual será bas­tante monótona, serei obrigado a procurar diversão fora de casa. Mas, eu vou pagar o preço para retomar as Indústrias Philipos. A empresa que seu avô roubou da minha família.

Ela estranhou aquelas palavras.

— Não sei do que você está falando. As Indústrias Philipos sempre pertenceram ao meu avô.

— Mentira. E se você pensa que vou acreditar que não conhece a história da rivalidade entre nossas fa­mílias, srta. Philipos, está subestimando minha inteligência. É sinceridade o que quer, então é o que vai ter.

Ela respirou fundo. É claro que não o subestimara.

Só estranhara a informação.

— Quer dizer que nossos avós tinham negócios juntos?

— Você não sabia?

— Não. Meu avô se recusa a falar de negócios com mulheres.

Pelo menos, isto era verdade. Philipos desprezava as mulheres, especialmente as inglesas. Por isso re­negara ela e a mãe. Não queria saber delas.

— Sabia de alguns rumores, claro, mas nada con­creto. Quer dizer que ele tomou os negócios do seu avô?

— Foi por isso que a briga começou - explicou ele. James olhou para ela com ar especulativo. - Ele mentiu e trapaceou até que meu avô foi forçado a passar a empresa para ele - concluiu ele, implacá­vel. - Por isso, Lílian, quero me casar com você para retomar o que é meu por direito. Assim essa dis­puta acaba.

Lílian olhou para ele, dessa vez calada. Como ele reagiria quando descobrisse a verdade? Que a briga continuaria?

Que seu avô estava prestes a dar o golpe de mestre? _E que ela era o instrumento de toda sua vingança._

*********

**N/A** – Own...3 reviews...adorei que vocês gostaram da fic...Mas vamos lá...eu atualizei bem rapidinhoo e um capítulo grande por sinal... Será que mereço reviews?

Agradecimentos a quem comentou =)

**Aline Cullen** – Sério que você gostou da fic...fiquei bem alegre de você ter gostado...ainda mais porque é a primeira James e Lilian. Espero que o capítulo 2 te agrade. Beijinhos  
**  
Maga do 4** – Você pediu e aqui está a atualização...espero que você goste...Beijooo

**LadyWhitie – **Eu tbm adoro UA...a primeira vez que li este livro, me encantei logo no capítulo 1...é uma delícia a leitura. O avô da Lili aparece nos primeiros capítulos e nos últimos...no mais a fic é total recheada de cenas James e Lilian. Tomara que você goste deste capítulo. Beijinhos


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – Own..tenho amado as reviews...até que estou sendo legal com as atualizações...mas eu quero muitoo mais reviews..pode ser?**

**************

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Pálida e desamparada, usando num lindo vestido de noiva, Lílian tremia.

Apesar da aliança de ouro que via no dedo, não conseguia acreditar que se casara.

Alheia a toda a celebração em seu redor, ela obser­vava o prato à sua frente tentando organizar as idéias. Estava casada com James Potter! Era difícil acreditar que tinham se encontrado só há duas semanas na ilha. Depois daquele dia, tudo a sua volta tornou-se um frenesi. Advogados trabalha­ram horas a fio, papéis foram assinados e cerimonialistas quase enlouqueceram para realizar o casamen­to da década.

Para ela, tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Por que não previra que o evento chamaria tanta atenção? Para a imprensa, sempre ávida por fatos no­vos e fascinada por James Potter, a decisão de se casar com a neta de seu maior inimigo criou uma onda de excitação e curiosidade. Sabendo que os de­talhes pessoais da vida do bilionário grego renderiam milhões, fotógrafos estavam em toda parte com seus flashes incômodos, pedindo que ela sorrisse.

A inusitada presença do avô na cerimônia serviu para aguçar ainda mais a curiosidade de todos, que queriam testemunhar o encontro público das famílias Potter e Philipos.

James lidou com aquela especulação com estu­dado ar de desdém, ignorando os jornalistas, cumpri­mentando atenciosamente os convidados, tão con­fiante como no dia do primeiro encontro.

Lílian, em contraste, sentia horror daqueles fotó­grafos intrometidos e mantinha os olhos fixos no chão na tentativa de impedir tanto assédio.

Não queria que ninguém se interessasse por ela.

Sabia que jornalistas estavam sempre atrás de no­vos segredos.

_E se decidissem fuçar a vida dela?_

E se algum imprevisto impedisse o casamento? Impedisse a operação da mãe?

Aterrorizada com a idéia de algo interromper a ce­rimônia, ela ficou imóvel no altar, com medo até de respirar.

Ela pôs o longo vestido de seda que o avô lhe pre­senteara, puxou o véu sobre o rosto e torceu para que nenhum convidado percebesse sua face lívida e sua tensão. O papel de herdeira rica era completamente novo para ela.

Quando a cerimônia acabou, quase desmaiou de alívio.

O dia de seu casamento deveria ser um dia feliz, mas como nunca pensara nisso, não tinha expectativa nenhuma para ser frustrada.

— Você poderia tentar parecer uma noiva feliz em vez de uma condenada à morte - sugeriu James, mansamente, trazendo taças de champanhe para um brinde. - Afinal, foi você que escolheu estar aqui. Você alugou um bilionário. Sorria.

Lílian bebeu num só gole, o ódio por James Potter cada vez maior. Ele era frio, insensível, _hor­rendo. _Parecia nem se importar com o fato de não se gostarem.

Ela se casara por dinheiro, por _desespero. _Diferente dele que já era bilionário e já tinha uma empresa. Por que precisava de mais uma?

Ela tremeu ao contemplar o marido. Era igual ao avô: rico, bem-sucedido, inquieto e sempre insatis­feito.

Talvez o champanhe ajudasse a embotar seus sen­tidos e a esquecer que todos a observavam. Que famí­lia grande... quantos amigos...

— Quanta gente...

— Em geral, casamentos têm muita gente - ex­plicou ele, distribuindo cumprimentos -, e foi isso que você ganhou de brinde quando aceitou o acordo. Divirta-se. A festa custou rios de dinheiro.

Dinheiro.

Lílian tentou se concentrar. O dinheiro era a única razão para estar ali. Não importava que todos especu­lavam o motivo pelo qual Potter se casara com ela. Que _se sentia mais sozinha do que nunca. _O impor­tante era que a mãe faria a operação que precisava.

Ela desviou o olhar para o homem ao lado dela: _seu marido. _Ele se sentia completamente à vontade, como se casar com uma estranha fosse normal. Era o sonho de qualquer mulher: sofisticado, caprichoso e riquíssimo. Nunca soube o que era a pobreza, nem sentiu a necessidade de fazer qualquer coisa para ter dinheiro.

O terno escuro acentuava cada centímetro de sua masculinidade perfeita. Os ombros largos, o corpo forte e atlético completavam a figura de um homem nascido em berço de ouro.

Como ele poderia compreender o que a levara a este momento? E se ele voltasse atrás, pensou ela em pânico? Lílian fora ingênua em confiar nele. Deveria ter ligado para o banco...

Virou-se para ele, o coração batendo forte no pei­to, imaginando mil situações desastrosas.

— O dinheiro foi transferido para a minha conta? A pergunta escapuliu sem sentir e ela calou-se, no­tando a expressão de desdém dele.

— Está sendo depositado neste exato momento. Aliás, estou até surpreso por você não querer escapar da festa para ir correndo gastá-lo - respondeu ele, contrariado.

Ela sentiu-se aliviada e procurou não se importar com o comentário. O importante era o bem da mãe. Como ousava criticá-la com aquele relógio de ouro no pulso? Se apenas aquela jóia deveria custar o salá­rio anual dela!

— E a empresa de meu avô?

— Pertence a mim, agora. Juntamente com suas enormes dívidas e inúmeros processos trabalhistas que certamente me ocuparão por um bom tempo. Acho que teremos que adiar nossa lua-de-mel, _pethi mou._

Lua-de-mel?

Não havia pensado em nada além do dia do casa­mento. Jamais imaginara que ele tinha planejado uma lua-de-mel. Entrou em pânico.

— Eu... eu não achei que íamos ter uma lua-de-mel...

— Luas-de-mel são para apaixonados, o que deve­ria ser o nosso caso - despejou ele. - Mas atual­mente, não tenho tempo para esposas. Por isso, nada de lua-de-mel.

Lílian fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada. Ela não suportaria uma lua-de-mel. Deste jeito,ele não teria tempo para ela. Poderiam viver suas vidas, cada um para seu lado. Tudo ficaria bem. Ela se acostumaria com a nova rotina.

Os olhos percorreram o enorme jardim onde a fes­ta era realizada. Por todo lado, luxo e riqueza. Mulhe­res elegantes e homens ricos do mundo inteiro tinham vindo prestigiar o casamento de James Potter.

Será que tinham percebido que, apesar de ser a herdeira Philipos, ela nunca circulara nas altas rodas? Ò que diriam se soubessem que trabalhava como garçonete para aumentar a renda? E que não tinha di­nheiro algum?

Bem, agora tinha. Graças ao marido, tornara-se milionária. Pelo menos, no papel. Tinha combinado no banco que o dinheiro seria automaticamente trans­ferido para o fundo de assistência médica da mãe.

— O que você está planejando? - murmurou ele, observando-a com um brilho nos olhos. - Parece que está tramando alguma coisa...

— Não estou tramando nada — retrucou ela, na defensiva.

— Não acredito.

Antes que ela dissesse algo, ele se aproximou e pu­xou a bonita presilha que prendia seus cabelos.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Paguei por você e bem caro, _agape mou _- in­sinuou ele, olhando-a com forte interesse. - Por isso, tenho direito de usá-la como quiser.

— Não sou sua propriedade! - protestou ela, ul­trajada.

— Claro que é. Você é minha propriedade, Lílian. Cada pedacinho seu. Seus cabelos sedosos e seus olhos belos e inocentes. Esse corpo maravilhoso usado milhares de vezes para convencer os homens a gastar dinheiro com você. Tudo é meu, Lílian.

— Você fala como seu eu fosse uma...

— Ordinária? Prostituta? São essas as palavras que procura? Você parece bem satisfeita com a car­reira que escolheu. E quem poderia recriminá-la? Há maneiras bem piores de ganhar dinheiro.

— Seja lá qual for sua opinião, não sou promíscua - defendeu-se, os olhos arregalados pelo ultraje.

— Não deve ser mesmo, pelo preço que cobra. Você sabe como se manter exclusiva. Só os mais ri­cos podem pagar - continuou ele, irônico.

— Eu o odeio!

— Pode ser. Mas precisa do meu dinheiro, _pethi mou, _o que demonstra bem o seu caráter, não acha?

Dominada pelo impulso de contar tudo, Lílian fi­cou olhando aquele rosto lindo e arrogante e teve vontade de estapeá-lo.

Não podia contar. Não agora...

E não precisava se defender perante um homem que não gostava, nem respeitava.

Ela se levantou para sair quando ele a deteve pelo pulso.

— Aonde pensa que vai? - indagou ele, os olhos brilhando.- Você agora é minha esposa e espero que se comporte como tal. Não é hora para acessos de rai­va. Todo mundo está nos olhando. Senta.

Lílian assentiu e voltou a sentar-se. Como supor­taria viver ao lado dele?

Com ódio, notou uma mulher morena observando-a com expressão de desapontamento.

— Agora entendi por quê você disse que as pes­soas estão me olhando. Parece que a aquela lá está bastante desapontada. Será que gostaria de estar sen­tada aqui?

James olhou para o lugar onde estava a moça e sorriu.

— Muitas mulheres gostariam de estar no seu lu­gar, _pethi mou, _você tem sorte.

— Você nem se importa, não é? Insensível. Ela deve estar magoada.

— Magoada? Engraçado... nunca achei que você fosse romântica. Afinal, se casou por dinheiro. Quer me dizer que acredita no amor? - provocou ele.

— Ela parece arrasada... Ele sorriu, cínico.

— Você também ficaria se tivesse que mudar seu estilo de vida. Relaxe. O amor dela será do tamanho da carteira do próximo ingênuo rico que ela conquis­tar.

— Francamente! Como pode falar assim das mu­lheres?

— De mulheres de seu tipo, talvez...

O tom era suave, mas letal em seu objetivo. Ela não podia contradizê-lo.

— Não vamos fingir que acreditamos em contos de fada e amor eterno. Se fosse assim, você não esta­ria aqui.

Amor.

Aquela moça daria tudo para estar em seu lugar. Ela, e outras tantas. No entanto, Lílian nunca se sen­tira tão miserável em toda sua vida.

De repente, James pegou em sua mão. Surpresa com a atitude, ela olhou para ele e ficou encantada pelo olhar sedutor. Aqueles olhos negros traziam uma promessa de paixão, a mantinham cativa pela sutil sensualidade.

Ele tinha um magnetismo que...

Potter inclinou-se para falar algo e Lílian quase parou de respirar.

— Minha mãe está vindo aí e quer conversar com você - murmurou ele em seu ouvido, os dedos brin­cando com os cabelos. - Não quero que fale nada que a aborreça, entendeu? Ela acha que estamos apai­xonados. Qualquer tolice, o dinheiro acaba.

O tom ameaçador de suas palavras deixou Lílian tensa.

— Ela deve saber que fizemos um acordo de negó­cios. Nos conhecemos há 15 dias - murmurou ela, tentando respirar.

— Minha mãe é romântica. Acha que o destino nos reuniu e que nos apaixonamos. É como se a disputa encerrasse seu ciclo. Seus pais morreram e agora es­tamos juntos.

Lílian respirou fundo e virou-se para cumprimentá-la. Já haviam se encontrado rapidamente antes dacerimônia, mas ela mal prestara atenção. Sua sogra não passava de uma Potter, mais uma para ser odiada. Mas quando Lílian olhou para Diandra Potter e viu seus olhos meigos e a expressão orgulhosa do rosto, sentiu que não podia odiá-la. Ela era apenas uma mãe feliz no casamento do filho querido.

— Você está linda, Lílian. Sua mãe sentiria orgulho de você, se pudesse presenciar este momento - comentou ela, carinhosa.

Que ironia... A mãe estaria _horrorizada _se soubesse com quem se casara.

Como não podia revelar que a mãe continuava viva, Lílian controlou sua emoção e tentou se concentrar.

— Este é um dia feliz para nossas famílias. Foi muito bom seu avô ter concordado em vir. Todo mundo gosta de ter a família por perto no dia do casamento - disse ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Família. É claro que a mãe de James não sabia que ela conhecera o avô há apenas duas semanas e que nunca tinham tido nenhuma aproximação.

Ela quase revelou que não o considerava da famí­lia, mas não seria prudente.

Se eles descobrissem a verdadeira história, sabe­riam que o casamento não era para unir, mas para vingar.

Sentindo-se culpada por enganá-la, mudou de as­sunto.

— Não tinha idéia que James tinha uma família tão grande.

— Agora eles são sua família também - disse a sogra, pegando uma de suas mãos. - Você não faz idéia de como esperei por este momento. Pensei que James nunca abandonaria a vida de solteiro. Achei que ele jamais encontraria uma boa moça.

Vendo a emoção daquela mãe, Lílian sentiu-se desconfortável. Não podia fingir para ela, não conse­guiria.

— Minha mãe acredita em finais felizes - comen­tou James, cercado pelos primos e tios.

Havia uma clara advertência naquelas palavras. Mas Lílian procurou não dizer nada, lembrando-se que não tinha que se desculpar perante eles.

— Gostaria de ter netos - confessou a sogra, olhando nos olhos de Lílian. — Acho que seu avô também.

Quanta inocência! Netos!

E é claro que isto nunca aconteceria. Ela fechou os olhos e disse para si mesma que _odiava _a família Potter. Odiava o avô e aquela briga. Odiava tudo o que era grego, porque a desgraça da sua vida vinha dali.

Por que então sentia a consciência pesada?

James observava a noiva com olhos velados.

Estava acostumado com a ganância das mulheres, mas se surpreendera com ela.

Lílian não se importava nem em fingir algum inte­resse, só estava preocupada se o dinheiro havia sido depositado na conta dela...

Seu desespero era evidente. Durante toda cerimô­nia, estivera pálida e ansiosa. Qualquer pessoa que a observasse, notava que ela _precisava _do dinheiro.

Ele deu um sorriso amargo, pensando que "preci­sar" era um termo relativo para a herdeira de Philipos, já que ela parecia possuir uma ambição desmedida.

— Então, no que você vai gastar sua nova fortuna? Vai comprar mil pares de sapato ou algo mais signifi­cativo? Talvez, um iate? Cavalos de corrida? — provocou ele.

— O que disse?

Pela primeira vez, ele notou as olheiras de Lílian. Com certeza não havia dormido bem ultimamente, preocupada que o plano não desse certo.

— Estava perguntando como pretende gastar o di­nheiro - repetiu ele, percebendo que ela não lhe dava atenção. - Afinal, sou seu marido. Acho que devia saber.

— Ah... entendi. Acho que... acho que vou fazer umas compras - respondeu ela, hesitante.

James se conteve para não retrucar que ela te­ria que fazer compras até desmaiar de cansaço, se fosse para gastar apenas uma fração do que ele depo­sitara no banco.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão.

— Hora de mostrar serviço. Vamos, os noivos de­vem começar a dança.

— Dança? Eu e você... vamos dançar?

— É a tradição.

Ele a enlaçou e sorriu para o rosto assustado dela.

— Chegou a hora de mostrar a todos o que vieram ver, _pethi mou._

Ele a conduziu até a pista de dança, o braço em torno da cintura num gesto carinhoso. Na verdade, ele estava impedindo que ela saísse correndo.

— Sorria para mim como se eu fosse o único ho­mem na face da Terra - ordenou ele com a voz sua­ve, no meio da pista de dança. - Somos o centro das atenções e não podemos desapontar nossos convida­dos.

— Isto é ridículo. Achei que seríamos honestos um com o outro.

— Em particular, sim. - Ele chegou bem perto dela para não ser ouvido. - Mas em público, temos que manter as aparências. Minha mãe precisa achar que este casamento é verdadeiro e o mercado finan­ceiro também. Por isso, vamos fazer com que apare­ça real.

Os olhos dele ficaram presos no perfeito desenho de sua boca. Sentiu-se hipnotizado por aqueles lábios ligeiramente afastados. Seu corpo se retesou numa resposta primitiva àquele gesto de vulnerabilidade.

— Você está se iludindo. Qualquer um que nos olhe vai perceber que este casamento não passa de um acordo de negócios.

— Então, chegou a hora de provar-lhes que estão errados!

Ele a puxou num claro gesto de possessão e sentiu que ela ficou arrepiada quando seus corpos se toca­ram pela primeira vez.

James prendeu a respiração quando percebeu a química entre seus corpos. Era como se tivessem re­conhecido algo em comum que eles mesmos não ha­viam percebido. O cheiro suave de Lílian envolveu seus sentidos, seduzindo corpo e mente.

Ambos ficaram calados. Ele notou a respiração dela enfraquecer e as pupilas dilatarem.

Lílian tremia em seus braços e, pela primeira vez, ele notou como ela era delicada. Tivera uma impres­são equivocada naquele primeiro encontro por causa do decote, mas agora notava como era esbelta, quase frágil.

Admirado pela atração que sentia por ela, apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo. Sua libido se manifes­tava independentemente do fato de ela ser ganancio­sa. Interesseira ou não, era linda também e poderia ter suas compensações. Como não teriam que perder tempo conversando, a noite prometia...

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou firme.

— Engraçado como nossos corpos parecem perce­ber algo que não conseguimos, não acha?

— Não sei do que você está falando - respondeu ela, uma das mãos contra seu peito, numa tentativa frustrada de afastá-lo.

James afastou a mão dela e inclinou-se ainda mais, as bocas quase se encontrando.

— Você sabe sim do que estou falando.

— O que você está fazendo? Está todo mundo olhando...

Ele nunca vira olhos verdes iguais aos dela.

— Para alguém tão gananciosa, você é muito sen­sível - murmurou ele, prendendo-a nos braços. - Por que se importar com o que as pessoas pensam?

— Não gosto de ser observada.

Ele achou graça. Ela era uma herdeira protegida demais.

— Bem, então é melhor se acostumar logo, _pethi mou. _Passei minha vida sendo observado.

Outros casais começaram a dançar e James percebeu que ela mal se movia em seus braços. Pare­cia estar agarrada nele como se sentisse medo de dei­xá-lo partir.

De onde vinha tanta vulnerabilidade?

Provavelmente, era mais uma tática que ela usava para atrair homens ricos.

Lílian não passava de uma mulher cruel e manipuladora que não media esforços para aumentar a conta bancária.

— Não vou soltar você. Quando decidiu se casar por dinheiro, ganhou um pacote completo - disse ele, tentando adivinhar por que ela não gostava de ser observada.

— Não concordei com exibições em público - protestou ela.

— Você concordou em ser minha esposa com to­das as obrigações incluídas. Sabe o que eu _acho, pethi mou? _Que você está tão cega pelo dinheiro que não consegue ver mais nada em sua frente.

Ele notou uma delicada veia pulsando em seu pes­coço, a tensão emanando do corpo dela em perfeita sintonia com o dele.

_Como ele pôde achar que a herdeira de Philipos era fria?_

Reservada na aparência como todas as inglesas, ele pressentia que o sangue grego dela seria sufi­ciente para assegurar uma vida sexual bastante satisfatória.

Ele baixou ainda mais a cabeça e suas bocas quase se tocaram.

— Você já conseguiu o que queria, o cheque. Ago­ra,é minha vez.

Ela se sentia acuada como um animal preso numa armadilha.

—Você também conseguiu o que queria, a empre­sa do meu avô.

— A empresa do _meu _pai - relembrou ele, a mão subindo até o pescoço.— E isto é só uma parte do que eu quero. Chegou a hora de me servir do restante.

Num gesto rápido, ele possuiu aquela boca que de­sejara desde que a vira na ilha. Mostraria a ela no que se metera quando resolveu se vender por dinheiro.

O calor e a doçura que encontrou naquele beijo fi­zeram seu desejo aflorar.

Uma excitação instantânea e avassaladora se apos­sou dele, obrigando-o a puxá-la para mais perto.

Ele podia sentir cada arrepio do corpo de Lílian. Sentir suas reações em seus olhos violeta.

A parte racional do cérebro lhe dizia que a situa­ção estava fugindo ao controle, mas o calor daquela boca o enfeitiçava e ele não conseguia se afastar.

O sangue latejava nas têmporas, embotando a ra­zão. Nunca sentira tanto desejo por uma mulher.

Ele ouviu um gemido leve que quebrou o encanto sensual com que ela o envolvera.

Então soltou sua boca contrariado, pensando no que estava acontecendo.

Nunca perdia o controle, independentemente de qualquer provocação. _Por que se deixara levar, de­pois que possuíra aqueles lábios?_

O corpo dele se ressentia pela tensão acumulada, os nervos estavam à flor da pele e sua masculinidade latejava.

Sentia-se irritado por ter sido tão afetado por ela e tentava racionalizar seu próprio comportamento.

Por que tanta surpresa? Sua esposa era uma linda mulher que sabia manter uma aparência de inocência e vulnerabilidade para tentar um homem grego tradi­cional como ele. Era impossível resistir.

E a solução era levá-la logo para cama. As mulhe­res, mesmo as bonitas, não conseguiam manter seu interesse por muito tempo. Uma noite ou duas seriam suficientes para ele se satisfazer com ela. Depois, pensaria no que fazer.

Decisão tomada, ele agarrou um dos pulsos de Lílian e a arrastou para fora da pista de dança sem di­zer uma palavra.

E para que os convidados não tivessem dúvidas de seus sentimentos em relação à noiva, pegou-a no colo e a beijou novamente, deixando-a atônita.

Sorrindo para a mãe, que o observava com lágri­mas nos olhos ao lado do pai, ele atravessou o jardim na direção da limusine que os aguardava.

Lílian ficou paralisada. Era como se quisesse real­mente ser tirada dali.

Ele estranhou, pois pensava que o que as mulheres mais gostavam, depois de dinheiro, era de festa.

A cabeça dela repousava no ombro dele em total desamparo e ele sentiu um sentimento aflorar. Mas desconsiderou-o.

Ela era boa, admitia. Já estava querendo amarrá-lo. Qualquer tolo pensaria que ela estava feliz por estarem seus braços.

Ainda bem que era esperto...

_Uma noite, _uma noite seria suficiente para engravidá-la e encerraria o assunto.

Ele retomaria sua vida e ela teria a dela, gastando dinheiro dele.

*********

N/A – Então meus amores...tão gostando da fic...Sério mesmo...amo ler reviews que vocês me deixam... Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o capítulo....Gostaram do capítulo? Curiosos com o que vai acontecer na noite de núpcias? Será que eles vão resistir a essa atração? Ahuahua...bom...essas e outras respostas,..no próximo capítulo, portanto reviews, please!

Agradeço de coração aos comentários...e continuem favoritando a fic...Beijinhosss

**Maga do 4 –** Eu também não considero um grande sacrifício casar com o James, mas ela ta confusa, tadinha...acho que entendo a reação dela...e que avô mala que ela têm...Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos

**Vee Carso –** Que bom que gostou..atualizei bem rapidinho não acha? Obrigada por ler a fic...

**Lady Whitie –** Bom...ainda vai demorar um pouquinho até ela contar a verdade...mas até lá muitaaa coisa vai acontecer...e espero que você esteja aqui pra comentar sempre... Tomara que goste deste capítulo...Beijinhos

**Nah Portela –** Eu também adoro a fic...e estou postando o mais rápido que posso...hauahuahua.... lógico que a vontade de postar aumenta cada vez que leio uma review... =)

**Maria Maria6 –** Gostou? Espere os próximos...tenho certeza que vai gostar mais ainda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...

**N/A –** Capítulo 4...Vocês devem se perguntar...nossa, como ela atualiza rápido...não queria desaponta-los, mas como estou de mudança, pode ser que os próximos capítulos demorem a vir...Então...espero que gostem deste e que me desculpem caso demorem os outros.

**- Este capítulo possui N/C, se você não gosta ou não pode ler, espere o capítulo 5. No mais, divirtam-se! -**

**********

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Lílian afundou na maciez do banco de couro, tentan­do controlar o tremor. Sua reação ao avanço de James a surpreendera.

Ela procurava racionalizar o acontecido. Não esta­va preparada para aquele beijo. Tinha sido difícil, as­sustador, _excitante _e revelara uma parte desconheci­da dela.

_Tudo _mudara.

Ela queria tocar os lábios, mas não ousava fazê-lo, ali sentada perto dele.

Não queria que ele percebesse como se sentia, o que causara em seu íntimo.

Já beijara outros homens e não sentira nada. Que ironia: o homem que abominava era o mesmo que a fizera ver do que um beijo era capaz.

— Pode abrir os olhos agora - interrompeu ele, parecendo aborrecido por estar ao lado dela. - Os convidados ficaram para trás. Agora, somos só eu e você. Chega de fingimento.

Pensando que ela poderia ter tentado afastá-lo, abriu os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Aonde estamos indo exatamente? - perguntou ela, nervosa.

— Para um lugar mais reservado. Chegou a hora de passarmos para a próxima etapa de nosso "negó­cio", _pethi mou, _uma etapa que dispensará platéia.

Como ele poderia falar deste jeito quando o que ele queria era estar com qualquer outra pessoa?

"Quem entra na chuva, é para se molhar", pensou ela e preferiu ter continuado na festa. Era melhor es­tar cercada de gente do que sozinha com James Potter...

— Fica longe? Estou muito cansada.

— Vamos para minha casa em Atenas - respon­deu ele, desabotoando o paletó e tirando a gravata. - Não é longe. E você não vai dormir, _pethi mou, _mesmo cansada. Você ainda tem uma parte do negócio para cumprir. E depois daquele beijo, acho que a noi­te vai ser _bem _excitante.

A referência ao que acontecera fez seu corpo vi­brar e um calor sutil invadiu seu corpo. Um desejo ar­dente, avassalador e totalmente estranho pulsava dentro dela.

— Não sei do que você está falando...

— Não? - perguntou ele, com a voz suave en­quanto abria os dois botões da camisa. - Precisa de um lembrete?

Os pêlos que apareceram sob a camisa eram uma visão inebriante para o que ocultava.

Lílian quis se encolher no canto do carro, apavo­rada.

Até este momento, ela não considerara James como homem; era apenas o inimigo, a resposta para o problema da mãe. E não um homem.

Até aquele beijo.

O beijo despertara alguma coisa em seu íntimo

Mudara sua vida.

Pela primeira vez se considerava mulher.

Ela o observava assustada. Ele estava confortavelmente instalado, as pernas estiradas, um ar de indife­rença no belo rosto.

Era a primeira vez que o via numa postura menos formal e seus olhos percorreram os ombros rígidos, a linha forte do maxilar, sombreado pela barba.

A riqueza e o sucesso disfarçavam sua essência de homem. Sob aquela aparência sofisticada, existia algo de primitivo. Sombrio e perigoso. Tosco e indomável. _Um caçador. _Enquanto imaginava o que tudo isto significava, percebeu que o carro atravessava uma vila cercada de jardins.

— Nossa, como é grande! Tudo isso só para você? Ele riu.

— Como você viu, minha família é enorme. Tem sempre alguém de visita e precisando ser acomoda­do. Além disso, dou festas com freqüência, preciso ter espaço.

Acostumada a viver num cubículo, Lílian estava abismada com o tamanho da casa.

— Espero que a casa tenha um mapa - disse ela, descendo do carro. Imediatamente, percebeu o erro que cometera.

— Não entendo sua surpresa. Seu avô tem casas tão grandes ou até maiores do que esta - comentou ele, surpreso.

_Tola. Presta atenção no que você fala!_

— Costumo me perder em lugares muito grandes - disse ela, tentado emendar o que dissera.

— Felizmente, só existe um cômodo que você pre­cisa achar: o quarto - retrucou ele, num tom frio.

Lílian enrubesceu e fez menção de parar, mas ele a pegou no colo, atravessou o salão de mármore e subiu as escadas.

— Posso muito bem andar...

— Isto não é por você, _agape mou, _é uma cena para os empregados escondidos por aí. Eles estão an­siosos para ver a noiva. É uma pena que eles sejam tão românticos quanto minha mãe...

_Empregados?_

É claro que um homem como ele precisava de em­pregados para administrar uma casa daquele tama­nho.

James entrou em um quarto, fechou a porta com o pé e imediatamente a colocou no chão. Foi até as janelas e as abriu.

Lílian sentiu necessidade de ar fresco e de distância e um mal-estar que não soube decifrar.

A farsa chegara ao fim, pensou ela, tentando man­ter alguma dignidade.

O que aconteceria agora?

Ele não parecia amistoso.

— Veja - disse ela, a voz trêmula -, sabemos que toda essa situação é ridícula. Não temos que fa­zer nada...

— _Isto _faz parte de nosso acordo.

Ele se virou, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

— Qual é o problema? Mudou de idéia? - provocou ele, caminhando em sua direção. - De repente! percebeu no que se envolveu?

O coração dela parecia que ia parar de bater. James estava fora de si, não havia dúvida.

— No que _nós _nos envolvemos - corrigiu ela, dando um passo para trás.

— _Nós _concordamos em nos casar - lembrou ele, abrindo a camisa, botão por botão. - E é um casa­mento o que teremos, _sra. _Potter.

Ele tirou a camisa e deixou-a cair no chão. Lílian deu outro passo para trás. As costas encostaram na parede. Não tinha mais para onde ir. _Literalmente._

Foi difícil para ela desviar o olhar daquela pele bronzeada e do peito musculoso. O coração batia for­te, a boca estava seca. Talvez se ela não olhasse, não sentiria nada. _Conseguiria resistir._

O som do zíper sendo aberto a fez estremecer. Es­cutou o ruído do tecido macio caindo no chão. Lílian fechou os olhos. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele e ela _sabia _que ele se despira.

— E então, sra. Potter?

A voz grave ressoou no quarto e ela percebeu que ele se aproximava. Chegava cada vez _mais perto._

— Está pronta para cumprir esta etapa do acordo? Com os olhos ainda fechados, ela tentou contem­porizar.

— Você não me deseja e eu _também _não... _Ele estava perto demais._

— Engano seu, paguei um valor exorbitante por você e espero que faça por merecê-lo — relembrou ele, seu cheiro inebriante invadindo seus sentidos, fazendo suas pernas ficarem trêmulas.

Ela arregalou os olhos e riu.

— No quarto?

— Claro! Não preciso de sua ajuda na sala de reu­niões.

Ela tentava fugir daquela tensão que sentia para pensar no que faria.

— Você já tem uma amante...

— Uma não, muitas. Mas não se preocupe, isto não vai afetar meu desempenho na cama — confir­mou ele.

Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía de desejo. Es­tava cada vez mais difícil resistir àquele homem.

— Acredite, estou sendo sincera. Não temos que fazer isso. Você pode ficar com sua amante. Não me importo...

— Mas minha amante não me dará filhos e é isto o que eu quero. E é assim que eles são feitos, está lem­brada?

Ela olhou-o. Foi seu grande erro. Seu olhar sedutor a encantou. Era impossível resistir à tentação de ir para cama com ele. As sobrancelhas espessas e o queixo quadrado o tornavam ainda mais atraente.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Posso não gostar de você, mas aquele beijo provou que existe uma forte atração entre nós.

Lílian sentia-se fraca e o peito arfava.

— Você acha que existe alguma atração entre nós?

— Tenho certeza - respondeu ele, puxando-a; para si - e você também tem. Pare de fingir que não sente nada.

Atordoada com aquela proximidade, Lílian mal percebeu o gesto rápido com que ele abriu o seu ves­tido e o fez cair no chão.

Envergonhada, ela levantou os braços para esconder os seios, mas James afastou suas mãos, colocou-as em torno do seu pescoço e a abraçou.

— Não está na hora de esconder seus atributos - afirmou ele, carregando-a para cama.

Antes que ela se mexesse, deitou-se sobre ela, mantendo-a imóvel.

— Você pode ter muitos defeitos, mas seu corpo é _sensacional _- disse ele com a voz rouca, acariciando-a. - Verdade seja dita, _pethi mou, _eu estava pron­to para recusar esse acordo até conhecê-la.

— Você ia recusar?

— Claro! Nós temos que dar netos para nossas fa­mílias, _agape mou, _e isto depende de certa atividade de minha parte. Se eu não gostasse de você, não teria concordado com este casamento. Sou muito _seletivo, _apesar de dizerem o contrário.

Ela o olhou, o coração disparado, a resistência no limite.

—Você me acha... atraente?

— Muito.

O tom da voz dele chamou a atenção dela para seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que via um homem nu. Um homem nu e excitado. Era um tanto assustador.

Agora que o momento tinha chegado, o pânico a assaltara. Como poderia fingir que tinha experiência no assunto, pensou, soltando um gemido quando sentiu o rosto áspero de James. Como achou que po­deria se sair bem? Não tinha a mínima idéia de como agir.

— Você me detesta - murmurou ela, tentando se afastar. - Despreza. Não pode me desejar.

Ela tentava desesperadamente pensar no que fazer, quando James tomou controle da situação e a bei­jou. Imediatamente, suas sensações afloraram e ela percebeu que não conseguiria mais resistir. Ele mos­traria como fazer.

Foi este o último pensamento que teve antes de su­cumbir àquele beijo...

Aquela língua explorando sua boca fazia seu cor­po tremer de excitação. Ela sentia a mão dele percor­rer seu corpo, seus mamilos rijos, até chegar ao quadril.

O coração disparou, um calor a invadiu e seu cor­po movia-se ao ritmo do beijo ardente.

Quando ela achou que ia desmaiar, ele parou de beijá-la. Com um gemido, seus lábios percorreram o pescoço, a garganta e pararam nos seios, deixando uma trilha de prazer.

Na primeira investida, ela quase gritou de êxtase. Ele beijava o mamilo. Lílian arqueava os quadris na tentativa inútil de controlar a ânsia do seu corpo.

— Seus seios são lindos. Fiquei fascinado por eles no dia em a vi - confessou ele.

O desejo era tão forte que a enfraquecia.

Ela queria mais...

— James - suplicou, sem forças para resistir.

— Outra coisa que eu gosto em você: por trás des­sa aparência de inglesa contida, você é _quente._

Lílian não respondeu, pois neste instante ele afas­tou suas pernas e concentrou sua atenção em outra parte de seu corpo.

Dividida entre o constrangimento de se expor para um homem pela primeira vez e completamente envolvida pelo desejo que sentia, Lílian relaxou. Entregou-se às maravilhosas sensações que a língua dele produzia em seu corpo. Ela não acreditava que esti­vesse fazendo aquilo e _adorando._

— James...

Confusa com tamanha ânsia, ela se arqueou e agar­rou os lençóis.

— Por favor...

— Você é muito excitante - continuou ele, satis­feito em ver o rubor de suas faces. - Larga o len­çol. Não vou deixar você se cobrir até terminar meu exame.

O olhar dele percorrendo seu corpo a deixou des­controlada. Ela sentiu quando ele subiu ainda mais sobre ela.

— E então, você quer alguma coisa mais de mim além do meu dinheiro, _agape mou?_

Ela não agüentava mais esperar. Queria que ele terminasse logo o que começara.

— Diz o que você quer - disse ele, rudemente, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Ela sentiu a intensidade da ereção dele e abriu as pernas num convite mudo.

— Relaxa, inglesinha. Diz o que você quer, _agape mou _- ordenou ele. Ela continuou a olhá-lo, total­mente subjugada, o coração disparado, ansiosa para ter seu desejo satisfeito.

— Quero você - murmurou ela.

Com um grunhido de satisfação, James levan­tou seu quadril e, num gesto decisivo, a penetrou.

Lílian gritou e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a invasão em seu corpo.

Ela percebeu a surpresa dele e tentou manter-se impassível. Não queria que ele soubesse. A leve dor passou e ela começou a mover o quadril junto com _o _dele para satisfazer o desejo que a consumia. Olhando-a nos olhos, ele beijou-a, e continuou a excitá-la com sua língua, fazendo o corpo dela se contorcer de paixão.

E então ele começou a se mover gentilmente como se não quisesse machucá-la. E esta ternura inesperada tornou a relação ainda mais vibrante. Lílian o segurou pelos ombros e passou as mãos por suas costas musculosas, sentindo toda a sua força.

Sem se afastar de sua boca, ele a levantou com seu braço forte, mudando-a de posição. Ondas de prazer invadiram o corpo dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Como ele sabia como agir? Como podia fazê-la se sentir desta maneira?

Ainda com as bocas unidas, Lílian murmurou o nome dele. Ele gemeu de satisfação e continuou seus movimentos firmes e profundos, controlando-a até levá-la ao clímax. Ela sentiu o corpo se contorcendo como se aquele prazer não fosse nunca acabar.

Lílian ouviu ele dizer algo em grego e, com um gemido rouco, agarrou seu quadril e a penetrou ainda mais fundo.

Ela sentiu seu calor e sua rigidez, e depois a explo­são de prazer. James afundou os dedos em seus cabelos e Lílian pôde sentir o fruto do prazer dele inundando-a.

Os corpos cansados permaneceram enlaçados na­quela atmosfera de plenitude.

Lílian ficou parada, perplexa com o que acontecera. Nunca imaginara que seria assim.

_Que dois seres humanos poderiam ficar tão próxi­mos._

O que tinha acontecido?

No início de toda a história ela o odiava, e agora...

Ela respirou fundo e tentou ordenar as idéias. Suas emoções estavam embaralhadas, mas não sentia mais ódio. Como podia ficar tão íntima dele e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo?

E ele, será que a odiava? Como uma harmonia tão perfeita poderia surgir do ódio? Não era possível...

Ela se sentia vulnerável, mas não se importava. Ti­nha descoberto algo que desconhecia. Algo surpreen­dente.

Culpa e confusão se misturavam dentro dela. Eles haviam compartilhado algo tão honesto e ela só _men­tira _para ele. O que James diria se soubesse o quanto ela o enganara?

Talvez fosse melhor contar tudo a ele...

Ela tinha que ser honesta, depois do que acontece­ra.

James levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu rosto afogueado e para a boca marcada. Depois, saiu de cima dela e ficou ao seu lado, o braço bronzeado cobrindo o rosto.

Sentindo-se embaraçada, Lílian permaneceu quie­ta. Por alguns momentos, tinham estado verdadeira­mente ligados. Tinham tido uma experiência única e tudo mudara. Tudo parecia diferente. Ele devia estar sentindo isso também.

_Ela tinha que contar a verdade._

— Valeu a pena pagar o que eu paguei - disse James, num tom frio e distante.

Sem olhar para ela, ele se levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Bateu a porta, deixando-a completamente atônita.

James ficou parado embaixo do chuveiro ten­tando se recuperar do encontro sexual mais explosivo de toda sua vida. Sua mente sempre tão alerta estava embotada e seu corpo tomado pela excitação. Arfando, ele olhou para a porta do banheiro, dividido entre satisfazer sua vontade e tentar controlar suas emoções.

_Ele não estava acostumado a se sentir daquele jeito._

Pressionou o botão na parede e a água fria o atin­giu com força. Ele cerrou os dentes e deixou a água escorrer, na tentativa de esfriar seu corpo e aplacar a ânsia que sentia.

Preferiu agir desse modo a voltar para o quarto e fazer amor até não poder mais. Afinal, este casamento era diferente.

Ele não esperava sentir tanto prazer. Irritado com a ganância dela, tinha levado-a para cama para menosprezá-la.

Não esperava que Lílian fosse tão desinibida, nem que a química entre eles fosse tão forte.

_Muito menos que ela fosse virgem. _Fechando a torneira, pensou que estava acostuma­do a estar no controle, e com Lílian tinha sido _com­pletamente _diferente. Se entregara logo a uma mulher que tinha valores que desprezava.

Ou será que não? Era realmente surpreendente ele ter considerado o encontro tão pleno? As mulheres com quem ele estava acostumado a se relacionar eram sofisticadas, sexualmente experientes e fre­qüentavam os mesmos círculos sociais que ele. Até que ponto se deixara levar? Na verdade, ele era um homem grego e tradicional, e, como tal, preferia ter exclusividade em relação às mulheres.

Não lhe ocorrera que sua esposa seria virgem, tam­pouco que sua inocência na cama serviria para esquen­tar ainda mais a relação. Como ele não pretendia que a experiência se repetisse, não tinha que se preocupar.

Satisfeito com a conclusão que chegara sobre o prazer que sentira, James terminou de se enxugar.

Sua vida continuaria, e ela ficaria feliz gastando o dinheiro dele. E se Lílian não tivesse ficado grávida ainda, teria outra relação sexual com ela mais para frente.

Ainda bem que o trabalho o manteria ocupado por bastante tempo.

Lílian permanecia deitada, os olhos fechados, fisi­camente exausta e tão humilhada que não sabia nem o que pensar.

Como ele podia ser tão _grosseiro ?_

E pensar que ela quase contara a verdade...

Lílian gemeu quando lembrou a reação que tivera. _Ela não imaginara que poderia ser assim._

Como se entregara a um homem que sequer gos­tava?

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Como poderia olhar para ele novamente?

Para James tinha sido apenas sexo, mas para ela...

Lembrando como sucumbira ao desejo, se recrimi­nou por ter inflado ainda mais seu ego.

Lílian ouviu o barulho do chuveiro cessar. Não queria estar ali quando ele voltasse. _Não ia lhe dar mais uma chance de humilhação. _Mas antes que se mexesse, a porta se abriu e James apareceu, enrolado na toalha.

E agora? Ele voltaria para a cama? Ela não pôde evitar percorrer com os olhos o tórax musculoso e todo o corpo dele, principalmente a parte que a toalha escondia. A boca ficou seca e o desejo voltou a pulsar em seu íntimo. Ele deixou a toalha cair e a visão daquele corpo másculo e bronzeado a fez tremer. Sem conseguir desviar o olhar, Lílian suspirou. Como ele podia estar tão à vontade, quando ela tremia de desejo.

Será que ele não sentia nada? Ele foi até a cama, olhou-a e pegou o Rolex que es­tava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Depois deu meia-volta e começou a se vestir. Sem sentir, ela perguntou:

— Você não vai voltar para cama?

— Para quê? Isto é um negócio, lembra-se? E por enquanto, esta parte do acordo está concluída — res­pondeu ele, com ar de enfado, sem sequer dirigir-lhe um olhar.

— É assim? Isto é tudo que você tem para me dizer? A voz dela era pouco mais que um sussurro.

Ele parou na porta, o rosto sem qualquer expressão.

— Mande me dizer se você ficou grávida.

Dito isto, saiu e bateu a porta.

Completamente humilhada, Lílian amparou-se nos travesseiros.

Como James podia ser tão insensível? Tão in­diferente?

Quase gritando de raiva e frustração, se enrolou nos lençóis.

Não importava o que ele tinha dito ou como a toca­ra, ele _nunca mais _se aproximaria da cama dela!

******

**N/A –** Então..o que vocês acharam deste capítulo...Gostaram, odiaram, mais ou menos?! Obrigado pelas reviews no último capítulo..eu leio e respondo todas...

**Maga do 4 –** Sério? Qual fic que eu adptei você leu? Chega de esperar...espero que goste do capítulo e da noite de núpcias. Eu também estaria confusa com os meus sentimentos se descobrisse que tenho uma química com alguém que supostamente eu odeio...hauahuaha... Beijinhos

**Vee Carso –** Que bom que amou a fic...eu também gosto bastante de UA...Espero te ver nos próximos capítulos.

**Lady Whitie –** E que homem não confude as coisas? A Lily preocupada com a mãe e ele achando que ela queria gastar o dinheiro na loja mais próxima. Eu quero muito ler seus comentários. Beijinhos

**Deby –** Aqui está o capítulo...tomara que goste deste também. Beijinhos


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – Super corrida...Espero que curtam o capítulo... **

****Contém NC, preciso avisar?****

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Duas semanas depois, Lílian estava na enorme cozi­nha localizada numa das extremidades da casa quan­do James chegou a passos largos, a expressão contrariada no rosto bonito.

— O que é que você está fazendo aqui? Procurei você pela casa _toda. _Ninguém sabia onde você estava - irrompeu ele, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, num gesto de impaciência. Um forte desejo a invadiu. _Duas semanas._

Quinze longos dias haviam se passado sem que ela conseguisse vê-lo. Agora que o via sentia-se feliz, o corpo tremendo de excitação.

A simples visão daquele rosto másculo, daqueles olhos negros e daquele queixo de linhas fortes fazia o coração de Lílian disparar. Fazia lembrar dos momentos de sexo ardente que tivera. E, como se não bastasse, sentia-se feliz por ele estar em casa, _final­mente._

Amedrontada pela reação forte que James lhe causara, virou-se em direção à geladeira, para escon­der o rosto. Já que não conseguia evitar seus senti­mentos, decidiu que não lhe permitiria percebê-los. Ele já tinha deixado clara sua posição, desaparecendo por 15 dias depois de ter dormido com ela. Com cer­teza, aquele encontro tinha sido extremamente tedioso, considerando que sua inexperiência e simplicida­de deram a ele a certeza de ser perfeito na cama.

Gostaria de fazer o tempo voltar. Há duas sema­nas, ela não tinha percebido sua boca sexy de linhas bem definidas, o olhar sedutor e os músculos bem torneados. Não notara o porte atlético, nem o sorri­so cínico que fazia as cabeças virarem quando ele passava. _Não tinha se dado conta de sua rude masculinidade._

— Não sabia que você estava me procurando — respondeu ela friamente, fingindo procurar algo na geladeira. Quando teve certeza que se refizera da sensação que sentia, pegou o queijo e uma vasilha com azeitonas pretas e as colocou sobre a mesa. - E res­pondendo à sua pergunta, estou aqui na cozinha para fazer um lanche.

— Por quê? - perguntou ele, incrédulo. _Porque é maravilhoso ter tanta comida boa dispo­nível e não precisar ficar com fome para economizar._

— Por que não?

— Porque tenho vários empregados muito bem re­munerados para cozinhar para você - disse ele, como se estivesse falando com uma criança — assim, você não precisa interromper suas compras.

Lílian não gostou do comentário sarcástico. A opinião dele sobre ela era negativa. Mas não podia re­criminá-lo. Não, depois da impressão que lhe dera.

— Tenho todo o tempo que preciso para as com­pras, já que você não aparece desde o dia do casa­mento. E seus empregados têm tarefas mais importantes a cumprir do que ficar cozinhando para mim - retrucou ela, calmamente.

Ele estava atônito.

— Não sei por que você está me olhando deste jei­to. Nunca fez um lanche para você?

— Para dizer a verdade, nunca - respondeu ele, com uma expressão estranha nos olhos. - E jamais esperaria que você fosse capaz ê costuma dançar na cozinha do seu avô enquanto cozinha?

Lílian ficou imóvel. Errara de novo. Tinha esquecido o papel de moça rica e mimada.

— Não gosto de ser servida - mentiu ela, reviran­do os olhos.

Ele parecia curioso.

— E daí? Algum mal nisso?

— Você vive me surpreendendo - arriscou James. - Quando penso que decifrei-a você faz al­guma coisa diferente.

Ela o olhou com ar de desprezo.

— Você não sabe _nada _sobre mim.

— Evidente que não. Em todo caso, acho que os nossos empregados ficarão surpresos se a encontrarem aqui, cozinhando.

Lílian mordeu o lábio para não dizer que já os tra­tava pelos nomes e que já trocara receitas com o che­fe da cozinha.

— Eles são _seus _empregados, não _nossos._

— Você é _minha _mulher.

— Desculpe por ter esquecido - respondeu ela, ácida. - Deve ser porque não o vejo há 15 dias. Achei que você tinha mudado de casa.

E ela o _odiava _por não ter aparecido desde então.

— Não imaginava que você fosse sentir tanta falta assim de mim e foi desde a _noite _do casamento - corrigiu ele suavemente - A última vez que me viu foi na noite do casamento. Aliás, outra surpresa. Não esperava uma virgem na minha cama. O rosto de Lílian corou.

— Não sei do que você está falando...

— Você devia ter me contado. Os gregos são pos­sessivos, _agape mou. _Eu teria aumentado o preço de compra se soubesse o real valor da mercadoria. Você saiu perdendo.

O comentário maldoso dele a fez titubear.

— Fiquei satisfeita com o acordo. Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Acho que também estou bastante satisfeito - acrescentou, se aproximando. - Você foi _bem _recep­tiva.

As imagens daqueles momentos atravessaram sua mente e as pernas começaram a tremer.

— Você pagou pelo meu desempenho na cama - disse ela, hesitante - fiz o que devia ser feito.

Ele riu e chegou mais perto dela.

— Você se entregou completamente, _agape mou, _e quer que eu acredite que estava fingindo?

James agora estava perto demais. Lílian não conseguia respirar, _nem pensar._

Não estava acostumada a lidar com os homens, muito menos ficar falando sobre sexo.

Evitando encará-lo, ela cortou o queijo.

— Não fui eu quem escolheu incluir sexo em nos­so casamento. Estaria feliz em ter um casamento di­ferente.

— Um casamento em que eu entro com o dinheiro e você não entra com nada?

— Não me pagou para fazer sexo - lembrou ela, firme - pagou pelo "privilégio" de retomar a empresa de meu avô.

— Se quer saber, este "privilégio" tem me ocupa­do todos os dias desde que casamos. Seu avô é um péssimo homem de negócios. Você devia chamar a atenção dele.

— Vou agradecê-lo. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de passar meu tempo com você. E agora, se me dá licença, vou lanchar.

E telefonar para a mãe.

Esta era uma das maiores vantagens da ausência de James. Ela falava com a mãe todos os dias e acompanhava seu progresso.

— Não, _não vou _dar licença não - disse ele, tirando a vasilha do queijo das mãos dela.

Lílian não devia ter olhado para ele. Seus olhos de cor verde encontraram a chama daqueles olhos pretos e instantaneamente ela prendeu a respiração.

O olhar dele era de desejo. Ele o dirigiu até a curva de seus seios e ao estômago deixado à mostra pelo jeans de cintura baixa.

— Não devia usar calça comprida. Suas pernas são lindas. Quero vê-las...

— Você não passa de um machão. Costuma dizer o que as mulheres devem vestir?

— As mulheres com quem eu saio não se vestem deste jeito.

— Gosto do meu jeans. É confortável.

— Calcinha e sutiã também - respondeu ele, com a voz macia. - E esta seria minha preferência.

Com os joelhos tremendo, ela se amparou na mesa.

— Visto o que gosto de vestir...

— Não na minha companhia - disse ele, frio. - Você veste o que eu quiser.

— Deixa de ser tolo.

— Você devia ter pensado nisto antes de se ven­der.

Ela o encarou boquiaberta.

— Quer que eu ande pela casa de lingerie?

— Se for este meu desejo, sim. Paguei bastante por você. Quero ver bem a mercadoria.

Lílian se virou para que ele não visse as lágrimas que brotavam. James a fazia se sentir tão _baixa._

— Está bem. Vou vestir meu jeans quando você não estiver em casa, o que felizmente acontece a maior parte do tempo. Agora, se você não se importa, vou lanchar.

Num movimento rápido, ele a enlaçou pela cin­tura.

O coração dela disparou e a cabeça começou a gi­rar.

Ele tomou o rosto dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo.

— Você ficou grávida?

— Não.

— Ótimo.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e a abraçou firme.

— Você sabe o que eles dizem. Se não conseguiu da primeira vez...

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas as bocas se encontraram. Desejosos um do outro, se entregaram totalmente às delícias de um beijo sôfrego.

A língua dele invadiu sua boca numa intenção cla­ra, fazendo seu pulso acelerar. Os braços enlaçaram seu pescoço vigoroso e seus dedos tocaram os sedosos cabelos negros.

Aquele beijo ardente os envolveu num turbilhão de desejo e paixão.

Sem interromper o beijo, James a encostou na parede e fez com que ela sentisse a intensidade de seu desejo.

Um barulho no corredor fez com que ambos ficassem imóveis.

— _Theos mou, _o que estamos fazendo? Ele olhou em volta sem acreditar.

— Não acredito que estou na minha _cozinha, _nun­ca venho aqui.

Ela se sentia embaraçada.

— Alguém podia ter entrado...

— De jeito nenhum. Se alguém entrasse, seria des­pedido na hora - disse James, pegando-a pelo pulso e arrastando-a para fora. - Prezo minha privacidade e meus empregados sabem muito bem disto.

— Aonde estamos indo? - perguntou ela, tentan­do acompanhar seus passos.

— Para um lugar onde não terei que ficar olhando para panelas e frigideiras quando tiver terminado de fazer o que preciso com você - respondeu ele insinuante, subindo as escadas tão rápido que Lílian pre­cisou correr para acompanhá-lo.

— James...

Entraram no quarto, ele bateu a porta, a pegou no colo e a jogou na cama.

Ela tinha prometido que se ele chegasse perto, ela viraria as costas e iria embora. Então, por que não conseguia se mexer?

Parecia hipnotizada pela visão daquelas mãos bronzeadas tirando a gravata e desabotoando a cami­sa. Sem desviar os olhos dela, ele arrancou a camisa, revelando o peito bronzeado, coberto de pêlos.

— Hora de tirar o jeans - sugeriu ele, o olhar ma­licioso, percebendo o rubor de seu rosto, tirando o resto das roupas.

— Vai tirar ou quer que eu tire?

Lílian permaneceu imóvel, fascinada pelo corpo dele. Não era à toa que ele se sentia tão à vontade em desfilar nu. Seu corpo era perfeito. Sem roupa, toda a beleza de sua masculinidade se revelava.

O desejo agitava seu corpo e a respiração acelerou antecipando o que aconteceria.

Ágil, James se aproximou da cama ao lado dela, e com movimentos rápidos tirou sua roupa.

— É assim que eu gosto de vê-la, _pethi mou _- murmurou ele, percorrendo seu corpo ardente de de­sejo com os olhos.

Lílian tremeu e esqueceu sua decisão anterior de não deixá-lo se aproximar. Seu corpo ansiava por aquele momento e ele sabia disso. Ele sorriu e come­çou a mordiscar um de seus mamilos.

Ela arfou e se arqueou em sua direção. James acariciou sua intimidade.

— Nunca pensei que 15 dias de ausência dessem tanto resultado - disse ele, com a voz rouca -, é muito bom encontrar uma esposa tão desejosa.

Lílian ignorou o insulto velado quando James levantou seus quadris e a penetrou.

— É isto que você quer?

Ele mudou de posição e a penetrou ainda mais fundo, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Lílian atingiu o clímax e James a beijou novamente, sufocando seus gemidos de excitação com sua boca ávida.

Ele continuou seus movimentos até atingir o clímax. Finalmente, parou de beijá-la e respirou fundo. Ele saiu de cima dela e rolou para o lado, abraçando-a.

— Isto foi demais! - disse ele ofegante, acariciando as costas dela e parando no meio de suas pernas. - Mas foi muito rápido. Vamos repetir. Só que desta vez, mais devagar.

Ainda trêmula pela intensidade do prazer que sen­tiu, Lílian quase implorou para que os dedos dele não parassem de massagear seu sexo. Ele a virou de bruços, sabendo o que ia fazer.

Imaginando o que estava por vir, Lílian escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e esboçou uma recusa quando ele a colocou de joelhos e se posicionou atrás dela.

Ela tentou protestar quando sentiu a rigidez de seu sexo. Inconscientemente, mexeu os quadris num con­vite tácito e escutou ele dizer algo em grego antes de possuí-la com vigor.

Uma sensação excitante percorreu seu corpo. Nunca sentira algo tão forte, intenso e despudoradamente bom. Espasmos de prazer tomaram conta de seu corpo e ela atingiu o clímax novamente, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez.

Completamente descontrolada, Lílian gritava e gemia, sem qualquer constrangimento, demonstran­do sua paixão.

Ela sentia a força de seus movimentos, escutava os gemidos dele, a força de sua masculinidade até que o pulsar do seu membro explodiu num êxtase total.

Por um instante, os dois pareciam estar fora da rea­lidade, como seu o mundo não existisse.

James se afastou e a puxou para que deitassem de novo, suspirando de satisfação.

Lílian ficou com os olhos fechados, exaurida. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. Como conseguira ser tão despudorada? Desta vez, tinha sido ainda me­lhor que a primeira. Ela soube o que ele era capaz de fazer com ela, o que sentia e isto multiplicara sua excitação.

— Não esperava ter uma tarde tão divertida - dis­se ele, os olhos fechados, segurando-a firme ao seu lado. - Se eu soubesse como você era excitante quando assinei aqueles papéis, não teria hesitado. Você vale cada centavo que paguei.

De volta à dura realidade de sua vida graças às pa­lavras dele, Lílian permaneceu de olhos fechados, desejando que James tivesse ficado no escritório. Assim não teria que lidar com o fato de que se entre­gara a um homem que a desprezava.

— Não sei como você pode fazer amor comigo me odiando tanto - murmurou ela, tentando esconder o tremor da voz.

— Não fazemos amor, Lílian, fazemos sexo - respondeu ele, em tom frio. - E, felizmente para você, isto não exige vínculo emocional. Do contrário, os homens nunca precisariam de prostitutas.

— Você está me comparando a uma vadia?!

— De jeito nenhum. Você é muito mais cara - respondeu ele, levantando-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Eu te odeio, sabia, com todas as minhas forças! Magoada e sentindo-se extremamente humilhada, encolheu-se na cama e puxou os lençóis para se proteger. Como podia responder a um homem que não ti­nha respeito por ela?

— Não quero que você chegue perto de mim nunca mais.

Ele sorriu.

— Você quer sim.

Ele se aproximou da cama e inclinou-se em sua di­reção, deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros dela.

— Você acha que eu não percebi como você me deseja? Você pode me odiar, mas felizmente para nós dois, seu corpo adora se entregar. Basta eu estalar o dedo.

Ela levantou uma das mãos para estapeá-lo, mas ele a segurou no ar.

— Coisa feia, esposinha - ronronou ele. - Você aceitou o acordo, e agora tem que respeitá-lo. De frente, de costas, do jeito que eu quiser. E é aí, na cama, que você vai ficar.

— Quero que você me deixe em paz...

— Impossível. Dando um último olhar em sua boca tentadora, James pegou o telefone e falou algumas palavras em grego. Minutos depois, uma discreta batida na porta foi ouvida. Ele levantou e voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos.

— Senta aí. Você precisa comer alguma coisa se não vai fraquejar mais tarde.

Ela não se mexeu.

— Não estou com fome.

— Fizemos sexo durante seis horas sem parar - disse ele, em tom ameno. - Você não comeu pratica­mente nada o dia inteiro. Não quero que desmaie em cima de mim na boate.

_Seis horas? _Ela fitou-o abismada, depois notou as cortinas fechadas. Perdera completamente a noção do tempo. Levou alguns segundos para entender tudo o que ele dissera.

— Boate? Que boate?

— Aquela a que iremos hoje à noite, querida. É um investimento novo de um grande amigo. Todas as ce­lebridades de Atenas estarão lá para decidir se o lugar vai "dar certo" ou não.

E sem dúvida, se James Potter estiver lá, a boate vai "bombar", pensou ela. Afinal, ele era o ho­mem que lançava tendências, um modelo para todos.

Ela agarrou o lençol.

— Não estou com vontade de sair.

— Sua vontade é o que menos interessa - infor­mou ele. - Quero ser visto em público com minha esposa.

— Não vou me vestir.

— Então, você vai nua - emendou ele, sem pestanejar. - A decisão é sua, _pethi mou. _Você é minha esposa e faz parte do seu papel oferecer diversão.

— E não foi isto que acabei de fazer? - perguntou ela, sarcástica.

— Este tipo de diversão é só para mim, _agape mou _- respondeu ele, sorrindo. - O que eu tinha em mente era algo mais formal. Vamos encontrar pessoas _muito _importantes. Preciso que você os encante.

— Não tenho nada para vestir...

Ele deu um suspiro de impaciência. .

— No dia de nosso casamento, depositei muito di­nheiro na sua conta bancária já bem alta - lembrou ele gentil. - Sem dúvida, você passou seu tempo todo nos shoppings. Escolha uma roupa de noite e pronto.

Ela respirou fundo. O que ia dizer? Que não chegara nem perto de uma loja?

— Eu... eu não comprei nada...

Os olhos dele se apertaram e a expressão mudou.

— Como não comprou nada? Cada centavo da sua conta desapareceu. Você tirou tudo, minha querida! esposa, por isso não diga que não gastou nada, por que não vou acreditar.

O pânico tomou conta dela, pois ela percebeu que James estava controlando a conta. Como poderia ser tão ingênua em achar que ele não saberia de nada? Será que sabia para onde o dinheiro tinha ido? Prova­velmente não, do contrário teria dito algo.

— Eu... eu comprei outras coisas - disfarçou ela, sentando-se com o lençol na frente.

Sem acreditar nela, ele foi até o _closet _anexo ao quarto.

Lílian fechou os olhos, segurou a respiração e ficou esperando a explosão dele.

Um longo e angustiante silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Então ele voltou, pegou o telefone e despe­jou uma série de ordens em grego.

Resolvendo que teria que aprender grego o mais rápido possível, Lílian foi soltando o ar lentamente.

Com certeza ele vira os armários vazios e mesmo assim, não disse nada.

— Vai tomar banho - ordenou ele, levantando uma garrafa de champanhe do balde de gelo e entre­gando a ela. - Quando terminar, as roupas já estarão aqui.

— Que roupas?

— As que eu mandei trazer para você - informou ele, com a segurança de alguém que não se preocupa com a conta bancária. Lílian olhou-o nervosa. Seu ar era de intimidação.

O que ia dizer quando ele perguntasse no que tinha gasto o dinheiro?

Com a cabeça tumultuada por mil desculpas plau­síveis, entrou embaixo do chuveiro. A água a revigo­rou, mas nem toda a espuma do mundo lavaria as lembranças do estilo impetuoso de James fazer amor.

Depois de se enxugar, enrolou-se na imensa toalha e entrou no quarto, aparentando tranqüilidade.

Um longo cabide cheio de roupas estava no meio do cômodo.

— De onde surgiu tudo isto? Você não teve tempo de ir a uma loja...

— Quando se é rico, a loja vem até você. Mas é claro que a herdeira mimada de Dimitrios Philipos sabe disso muito bem - informou ele.

Ela não conseguia afastar os olhos. Como assim, a loja vem até você?

Numa mesinha, havia uma série de cosméticos so­fisticados. Nada tinha sido esquecido.

Ela se encaminhou para perto do cabide e come­çou a examinar as roupas como se a situação fosse fa­miliar para ela. Nunca vira roupas daquele tipo, o que dirá vesti-las. Uma saia mínima de seda preta cha­mou sua atenção.

— Escolheu bem — observou ele, atrás dela. — É como se a saia tivesse escrito "desclassificada" nela toda, e como é isto o que você é, nada melhor do que anunciar.

Ela virou-se, os olhos dardejantes de mágoa.

— E se eu sou uma desclassificada, você é o quê?

— Sexualmente satisfeito - gracejou ele, puxan­do a toalha de uma vez.

Ela tentou agarrar a toalha, mas ele não deixou.

— Seu corpo é realmente maravilhoso - murmu­rou ele, pegando em seus seios. Imediatamente, seus mamilos se enrijeceram e ele sorriu. - E você, você é _louca _por mim. Se não estivéssemos atrasados, a levaria para a cama de novo para tentar uma nova posição.

Lílian ficou ruborizada de vergonha. Tentou se afastar, mas James pegou seu rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— E vê se não flerta com ninguém, ouviu? Você pode ser uma desclassificada, mas é só _minha._

Flertar?

Era inacreditável! James não sabia absoluta­mente nada sobre ela. Ela sempre evitara qualquer re­lacionamento sério.

Ele pegou um top no cabide.

— Vista isto com a saia - ordenou ele - e nada de sutiã.

Ela sentia-se perdida. Nunca vestira roupas daque­le tipo.

— Não po-posso ir sem sutiã. Meus seios são...

— Enormes? - arriscou ele. - Muitas pessoas que estarão lá vão se perguntar por que me casei com você. Vou mostrar o motivo.

Torturada pela zombaria dele, ela o encarou.

— Será que você não prefere que eu saia só de cal­cinha e sutiã?

O tom era irônico e o sorriso forçado.

— Não, isto aqui vai deixá-la mais sexy. Acredito.

— Você não pode me obrigar a vestir isto?

— Não me teste, Lílian.

— Tudo bem.

Ela arrancou a roupa das mãos dele, pegou os cos­méticos e o enfrentou.

— Se você quer que todo mundo saiba que você casou com uma desclassificada, é uma desclassifica­da que você vai mostrar!

Ela entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A –** Eu preciso dizer que adoro esse capítulo...6 horas numa cama? Quero saber onde arranjam tanto fogo...hauhauahuaha... Então..o que acharam? Vamos lá..eu nem demorei muito pra atualizar. Beijoooooossss

Obrigado pelas reviews...é muitooo bom ler...

**Mandy Brixx –** Que bom que você adorou o capítulo...Acho que vai gostar deste tbm... é definitivamente as coisas pegaram fogo, quase um incêndio...hauhauaha... Quanto tempo eles pretendem fingir? Eu só conto se você continuar lendo a fic... =) Beijinhoss

**Maga do 4 –** Devo ter confundido mesmo....hauahua..ou interpretei errado o que você escreveu...peço desculpas =) De qualquer maneira gostei de ler sua review... É...ele não vai conseguir resistir...mas quem será que desiste primeiro?

**Deby -** \0/ Gostou deste capítulo também? Ah...eu sei que você quer saber um pouco mais da convivência..hauhaua..continua lendo que logo logo você descobre =)

**Lady Whitie –** Todo mundo dizendo que o James foi um imbecil no capítulo passado...e neste..o que você achou do James? Obrigada pelo boa sorte...vou precisar mesmo me acostumar a morar sozinha em outra cidade =)

**Fernii –** Adorei saber que você gostou... Eu amo os livros da Harlequim, tenho um monte...adoro ir em sebo comprar esses livros =) Espero reviews!

**MariaMaria6 –** Que legal...adorei saber que você favoritou a minha fic =) Te trouxe um novo capítulo...o que você achou?


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – Desculpas pela demora...espero que gostem =)**

*************************

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Andando de um lado para o outro, James olhou para o relógio mais uma vez.

Continuava intrigado com a esposa. Ela era uma herdeira legítima, tinha exigido uma cifra astronômi­ca no dia do casamento, _uma soma que simplesmente evaporara da sua conta, _e, mesmo assim, não exis­tiam sinais de como gastara o dinheiro.

Sua vida tinha sido repleta de mimos e atenções, mas apesar disso encontrou-a na cozinha fazendo seu lanche como se fosse um hábito. E vestia jeans tão gastos que nenhuma mulher que conhecera teria co­ragem de usar. Chegavam a dar pena. Nada se encai­xava.

Quando se casou com Lílian Philipos, esperava que ela fosse rica, mimada, frívola e chata. Em sua opinião, suas únicas vantagens eram o rosto bonito, o corpo perfeito e sua disposição para mostrá-los. O que ele _não _esperava era mais difícil de definir - e sua esposa era uma verdadeira incógnita.

Por que ela não saía logo do banheiro? Por que es­tava demorando tanto?

Com a paciência esgotada, dirigiu-se à porta do banheiro, pronto para arrombá-la para saber por que ela ainda estava lá dentro quando escutou o baralho da maçaneta e Lílian apareceu.

James levou um susto com a mulher que surgiu em sua frente. Ele ficou literalmente boquiaberto.

Lílian estava simplesmente espetacular.

Sua pele estava viçosa e sem nenhuma mancha, o leve rubor de suas faces acentuando a forma perfeita do rosto. Os olhos, de um verde único, pareciam maiores e o brilho suave que coloria seus lábios realçavam as curvas tentadoras de sua boca.

Era evidente que o resultado o deixara muito im­pressionado.

Ele esperava que ela parecesse vulgar. No entanto, Lílian tinha um ar de inocência e de sedutora feminili­dade ao mesmo tempo. Suas longas pernas ficaram lin­das com a saia diminuta e o top revelava a cintura fina. O corpo dele reagiu na hora, e, por um momento, se es­forçou para lembrar de seu compromisso.

Ainda bem que ele podia contar com uma equipe de seguranças para resguardá-la. Para impedir que _os homens _se aproximassem dela.

James cerrou os dentes, surpreso de como se sentia possessivo em relação a uma mulher que ele nem gostava.

— Você insistiu para eu usar esta roupa, então pare de ficar me olhando — disse ela, sem qualquer emoção. - Vou avisando que não estou acostumada com saltos tão altos, por isso vou segurar no seu bra­ço.

Ele estranhou o comentário, mas ofereceu o braço para ela se apoiar.

— Ou seguro em você ou vou cair. Do contrário, não vou chegar nem perto — informou ela, prenden­do o sapato. - Espero também que você tenha um bom seguro contra terceiros. Se eu cair sobre alguém enquanto danço, vou causar sérios danos.

James quase disse que ela só dançaria com ele. Mas seu erro de julgamento tomava seu pensamento. Queria que ela parecesse vulgar para humilhá-la, mas a transformara numa tentação. Olhando para o rosto lindo, percebeu que o brilho da inocência vinha de dentro dela. Nada que vestisse a faria parecer vulgar, porque ela transpirava classe.

"Lobo em pele de carneiro", lembrou-se do velho ditado. Ela não passava de uma interesseira como as outras, só que disfarçada. Ele pegou o paletó para saí­rem.

Não importava o quanto Lílian fosse linda e exci­tante na cama, não esquecia o motivo de ela estar ali.

Seu dinheiro.

Lílian sentia a maciez do couro de boa qualidade em contato com sua pele e admirava os pés, encanta­da. Ela tinha a-do-ra-do aqueles sapatos. Eram glamourosos e a deixavam sexy. E as roupas? E a maquia­gem? Tudo ma-ra-vi-lho-so. Como não estava acos­tumada com nada daquilo, tinha levado muito tempo para se aprontar.

Na primeira tentativa, ficou com cara de palhaço. Na segunda, parecia gripada. Finalmente, depois de muito lavar e esfregar o rosto, acertou e ficou encan­tada com o resultado. E apesar de saber que as roupas eram reveladoras demais, sentia-se bonita. Será que todas as mulheres ricas se sentiam assim? Cruzou as pernas e notou o olhar de aprovação de James.

_Ele a desejava._

Lílian não queria sorrir, mas sorriu. Ele podia des­prezá-la, mas _definitivamente _a desejava. Podia parecer indiferente, mas nenhum homem passa seis horas na cama com uma mulher que não significa nada para ele.

De repente, um flash de luz cortou seus pensamen­tos e James praguejou.

— Fotógrafos - esclareceu ele, enquanto o carro entrava no acesso para a boate. - Eles não vão poder entrar, por isso sorria e fique calada.

— Será que os gregos não conseguem perceber que a Idade da Pedra já passou? Estão _sempre _falando para eu ficar calada. Acho melhor alguém contar para vocês que hoje as mulheres se expressam livremente.

James segurou seu braço, evitando que ela saísse.

— Cario vai abrir a porta. Assim, a imprensa não chegará tão perto. E, para sua informação, sou bem moderno em relação à expressão das mulheres. Você pode falar quando quiser. Menos com a imprensa.

Moderno?

Um homem que dizia o que ela tinha que vestir e que achava que sua obrigação era satisfazê-lo sexual­mente?

Antes que esclarecesse a questão, a porta do carro se abriu e ela foi conduzida para dentro da boate em meio a uma explosão de flashes e uma multidão de fotógrafos gritando para atrair sua atenção.

Um deles conseguiu chegar bem perto, e foi ime­diatamente afastado por um dos seguranças de James.

Lílian olhou espantada para aquela confusão à sua volta.

— Por que esse interesse todo em mim de repente? - murmurou, e James lançou-lhe um sorriso tão sedutor que ela quase perdeu o rumo.

— Porque me casei com você, _agape mou _- res­pondeu ele -, apesar de nossas famílias terem vivido em conflito por três gerações. Os jornais e as revistas sensacionalistas estão adorando a novidade. Nossas fotos venderão milhões!

As pessoas _pagariam _por fotos deles?

_Por quê? _Ela não passava de uma moça comum vestida com roupas chiques...

— _Como _é que seu avô conseguiu escondê-la da mídia todo esses anos? - perguntou James intri­gado.

— Eu... eu sempre levei uma vida bem discreta - arriscou ela, ainda perplexa por alguém querer foto­grafá-la.

Lílian se deixou conduzir pela boate ultramoderna e ficou fascinada. O lugar estava repleto de gente bo­nita e sua saia minúscula combinava perfeitamente com o ambiente.

— As pessoas aqui praticamente se vestem só de lingerie - comentou ela, em voz alta para ser ouvida por James.

— Sabe como é, dançar provoca calor... Lílian estava prestes a confessar que nunca estivera num lugar daqueles, mas percebeu a tempo que não deveria.

Evidentemente, ele achava que ela era uma figura da noite: rica e mimada, passando o dia inteiro nas compras e à noite, exibindo as novidades.

Luzes coloridas giravam e piscavam, efeitos de luz e fumaça enchiam o ambiente e a batida ritmada da música era um convite para as pessoas dançarem na pista iluminada.

Lílian sentiu uma excitação estranha. De repente, queria ir para a pista de dança. Queria que seu corpo acompanhasse a música alegre. _Queria se divertir._

Ela se virou para James, os olhos brilhantes:

— Quero dançar.

_E dançar, dançar, dançar..._

— Com ou sem sapatos?

— Com sapatos, para começar. Vamos ver no que vai dar...

Olhando ao redor, ela percebeu que as pessoas es­tavam observando-os.

— As pessoas não se cansam de ficar olhando?

— Você é a neta de um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Precisa se acostumar. Eu nem ligo mais.

Ela tentou parecer descontraída e confiante como se ser o centro das atenções fosse normal.

James pegou uma de suas mãos e a conduziu para a pista de dança.

Lílian fechou os olhos e se entregou à batida da música. Descobriu que _adorava _dançar. Gostava da sensação dos cabelos sedosos acariciando seus ombros enquanto seu corpo se movia de um lado para outro, perfeitamente integrado ao ritmo da música.

Dançou por muito tempo, hipnotizada pelo ritmo e pelo relativo anonimato no meio da pista de dança.

Finalmente, a música ficou mais lenta e James a puxou para perto dele. Apesar do gesto possessivo, Lílian gostou.

Com certeza, era o homem mais bonito da boate e todas as mulheres olhavam para ele. James Potter se destacaria em qualquer ambiente: rico e famoso, transpirava força e poder.

Mas nesta noite, ele estava com _ela, _pensou com ar de criança feliz em meio aos olhares invejosos das outras mulheres.

Olhando-o, ela notou o cabelo negro sedoso e a pele bronzeada do pescoço. Era a própria imagem do sucesso: vibrante, decidido e milionário.

Dançaram até os pés doerem e a garganta ficar seca. Finalmente, ela concordou em parar para toma­rem um drinque.

Num impulso, ela o abraçou.

— Puxa, James, obrigada! Nunca me diverti tanto! - disse ela, sorrindo, os olhos brilhando.

— Está parecendo que você nunca foi a uma boate antes - estranhou ele.

— Nunca fui mesmo, quer dizer, nunca em uma dessas - corrigiu-se, rapidamente.

Ela sabia que devia parecer indiferente, como se tivesse acostumada a lugares como aquele, mas não conseguia. Estava muito eufórica, era muita excitação... Queria que a noite não terminasse...

— O que foi? Você está me olhando porque estou quase sem fôlego, não é?

— Não. Estou te olhando porque nunca vi você sorrir antes.

— Ah, estou me divertindo muito. Você não acha que a gente podia...

— Não! De jeito nenhum! Estou com a garganta seca.

Lílian sentou-se numa das poltronas, perguntando-se o porquê de aquele lugar estar vago. Estava cansada e superfeliz. Tinha descoberto um lado de sua personalidade que desconhecia. Sempre achara que era diferente das outras moças. Não gostava de festas e roupas novas. Na verdade, nunca tivera a oportunidade de aproveitar estes prazeres. Pela pri­meira vez, podia se _divertir._

Ela estava pensando em voltar para a pista de dan­ça quando as pessoas em volta da mesa se afastaram.

— James! Você veio!

Uma mulher alta, magra, usando um vestido preto decotado se aproximou da mesa.

— Que bom! Estou _tão feliz _com sua presença...

— Ariadne! Você se superou. Isto aqui vai ser um sucesso! - cumprimentou James, beijando-a no rosto.

— Contagiante, não é? E com muito estilo. Já esta­mos tendo que restringir o número de sócios - disse ela, as mãos de unhas vermelhas segurando o braço dele. - Foi bom você ter vindo. Reservei a melhor mesa para você.

— Obrigado - agradeceu ele.

— Estou precisando _muito _de seus conselhos pro­fissionais - disse Ariadne, sentando-se ao lado dele, ignorando a presença de Lílian. - Surgiram uns problemas e talvez precise de sua influência...

Ariadne baixou a voz e inclinou-se para ficar mais perto de James, uma das mãos atrás de seu pesco­ço para aproximá-lo ainda mais.

Lílian não gostou do que viu. Estava claro que eles tinham mais do que uma simples amizade. Será que ela era uma de suas amantes? Do passado ou do presente? A idéia de que ele partilhara com outras mulheres o mesmo que com ela não a agradava. Se ela precisava de alguma outra confirmação de que para ele era só sexo, então acabara de ter.

E para piorar a situação, a mulher nem a olhara, como se ela simplesmente não existisse.

Sentindo-se a última das criaturas, tomou o drinque em grandes goles.

Lílian ficou lá sentada, bebendo, esperando ser in­cluída na conversa por James. Mas ele continuou sentado, prestando atenção no que a mulher dizia. Ela só faltava sentar no colo dele.

Lílian notou os olhares curiosos. Afinal, eles eram recém-casados e James parecia ignorar sua exis­tência.

Sentindo-se abandonada, começou a ficar irritada.

Por que ficaria ali sentada, fingindo ser invisível?

Já meio tonta por causa da bebida, focou a pista de dança. Por que não voltava a dançar? Havia várias mulheres dançando sozinhas.

Sem olhar para o lado, se levantou e segurou na mesa para não perder o equilíbrio. Foi para a pista de dança, sem se importar com ninguém.

Mais uma vez se deixou levar pelo ritmo da músi­ca. Ela girava e dançava, os braços para o alto, os ca­belos no rosto.

Depois de algum tempo, um homem louro se apro­ximou e começou a dançar com ela. Nada importava pensou Lílian, só se divertir _agora._

De repente, sentiu aquela mão em seu ombro, puxando-a para trás. Ela se desequilibrou e quase caiu mas foi amparada por uma massa de músculos. Olhou para cima e encontrou uma expressão zangada. James falou algo em grego para o rapaz e ele imedia­tamente deixou a pista, misturando-se à multidão.

— Que medroso! - comentou Lílian com des­dém. - Ele poderia pelo menos ter ficado até a mú­sica acabar.

— Ele tem juízo. Coisa que você não tem. Estamos num local público e você não deve chamar atenção. Se você quer dançar, dance comigo.

— Você estava ocupado.

— Então, você devia ter esperado.

— Esperado o quê? Você se cansar _daquela mu­lher?_

— _Aquela mulher _é a dona da boate. Foi ela quem nos convidou. Ela estava precisando da minha assessoria.

— Você acha que eu sou boba? Ela só faltou devo­rá-lo com os olhos. Se _você _vai flertar em público, en­tão _eu vou _dançar com quem eu quiser.

— Flerte de novo e você vai descobrir o que signi­fica _realmente _estar casada com um grego - adver­tiu ele, num tom perigosamente frio.

Com o coração disparado e os joelhos tremendo, Lílian sentiu-se indefesa. Como poderia se sentir tão atraída por ele? Tentou se afastar, mas James a se­gurou.

— Já sei o que significa, James. Solidão e abandono. Você casou comigo, desapareceu por duas semanas sem me dizer onde estava indo. Depois, você apareceu, me trouxe aqui e fica flertando. Eu te _odeio._

Ele ficou ruborizado.

— Eu não estava "flertando".

— Estava sim! Você a "devorava" com os olhos e ela não parava de tocá-lo. Era como se eu não existis­se. Eu me recuso a ser ignorada! Você me trouxe aqui e foi grosseiro. Além do mais, está todo mundo olhando... e eu... estou me sentindo mal - concluiu ela, sentindo-se tonta.

— Você andou bebendo?

— Eu nunca bebo - respondeu ela, a cabeça gi­rando.

— Você bebeu seu drinque todo quase de uma vez

— observou ele.

— Eu estava com sede.

— Então, você devia ter bebido água. Bebida alcoólica não mata a sede.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, desejando que o mundo parasse de girar.

— Eu bebi a limonada que você me deu. Acho que rodei muito na pista de dança. Aquele rapaz dançava muito bem.

— Aquilo era vodca com suco de limão e eu acho que não dá para deixar você sozinha por cinco minu­tos. Você parece uma criança na primeira festa.

— E você é horrível - murmurou ela. - Faz tudo aquilo comigo na cama, depois vai embora e não me diz nada gentil. Não sei por que as mulheres ficam atraídas por você. Não dá para viver do seu lado. Não consigo mais fingir ser a pessoa que você quer que eu seja. Estou _exausta._

James retesou os músculos e a encarou. — Outra vez, esta história?

Algo em seu tom de voz fez tocar um alarme, mas ela estava completamente tonta.

— Quando a gente está na cama, você nunca diz nada gentil...

— Não esta parte, a outra, a de não fingir mais...

— Bom, eu não sou esta herdeira estúpida e desmiolada que você acha. E é um sacrifício fazer de conta que eu sou - murmurou Lílian. - Nunca ti­nha vestido uma roupa de grife na minha vida, nunca tive tempo de me divertir e você acha que sou uma desclassificada, sem nunca...

— Sem nunca...

Ela parou de falar e ele levantou a sobrancelha, com ar de interrogação.

Os efeitos da bebida estavam se esvaindo, e, de re­pente, ela foi invadida por uma sensação de que havia dito alguma tolice. Só não sabia qual. Ela só queria dormir.

— Bem... não sou uma qualquer - respondeu ela, vagamente - apesar de gostar das roupas que elas usam. Só que os sapatos, machucam.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e escutou-o praguejar. Depois, sentiu ele pegá-la no colo.

— Você é _tão _cheiroso - murmurou ela, aérea - mas eu não vou para cama com você de novo até que você aprenda a ser _gentil._

Ele não disse nada.

Um vento fresco soprou em suas pernas, e segun­dos depois ela já estava dentro da limusine. James deu algumas instruções em grego e se recostou no banco, a expressão contrariada.

Lílian se encolheu e tentou se sentir melhor.

— Nunca mais vou dançar de novo. O mundo não pára de girar.

— Isto é por causa do álcool, não pela dança - in­formou ele - e eu não posso _acreditar _que você che­gou aos 22 anos sem saber como é ficar bêbada.

— Cheguei aos 22 sem saber de um monte de coi­sas — confessou ela, sonolenta, as palavras arrasta­das. - Estas últimas semanas foram repletas de ex­periências para mim. Algumas boas, outras não. A pior de todas, foi quando você...

— Não disse nada gentil na cama - finalizou ele, impaciente - Já entendi a mensagem.

— Na verdade, eu ia dizer quando você flertou com aquela mulher na minha frente - murmurou ela, olhando para o rosto lindo dele. - Esta foi a pior. Mas gostei das roupas e dos sapatos. E dançar foi muito bom. Queria que você me levasse de novo. Talvez amanhã.

— Tenho outros planos para você, amanhã - avi­sou ele.

Lílian só queria dormir.

— Espero que você tenha desaparecido amanhã - disse ela, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

— Impossível. A partir de amanhã, vou me con­centrar em descobrir quem você realmente é, _agape mou. _Vamos nos conhecer melhor.

Lílian acordou com a cabeça latejando de dor.

— Beba isto.

A voz grave surgiu ao seu lado e ela manteve os olhos fechados.

— Não consigo beber nada...

— Vai ajudar - disse ele, passando um dos braços sob os ombros dela para levantá-la.

— O cheiro é horrível.

— Então agora você já conheceu todos os efeitos do álcool. Bebe, vai ajudar.

Ela experimentou e sentiu o estômago se encolher.

— Você tem razão. Estou me sentindo melhor.

— Ótimo. Por que você tem menos de uma hora para se aprontar.

Ele já tinha tomado banho e estava vestido.

— Nada de boates.

— Já é hora do almoço - informou ele, solícito, mostrando a luz do dia - Por isso, nada de boates. Elas só abrem à noite, mas você não sabia disso, não é? Você nunca tinha ido a nenhuma...

Havia uma nota de perigo no tom suave de sua voz. A noite passada era um borrão na cabeça dela. O que será que ela tinha dito?

— Eu... eu - pigarreou, tentando clarear as idéias - Não foi isto o que eu disse.

— Foi sim. E fez outras revelações que estou an­sioso para saber em detalhes.

James olhou para o relógio e se encaminhou para a porta.

— Tenho que dar uns telefonemas antes de partir­mos, por isso aproveite para tomar um banho. Meu piloto vem nos buscar em menos de uma hora.

— Seu piloto?

— Isto mesmo. Vamos viajar para nossa lua-de-mel. Antes tarde do que nunca - comunicou ele, abrindo a porta.

— Lua-de-mel? Você disse que não teríamos lua-de-mel, que você não queria passar seu tempo comigo.

— Isto porque achei que uma noite seria suficien­te. Mas estava errado. Tentei água fria e evitar você, mas nada funciona. Então, agora vou tentar uma nova tática.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Você tentou me evitar? Foi por isso que desapa­receu por duas semanas?

— E, mas não adiantou. Aceitei a realidade. Esta­mos casados. Por isso é perfeitamente normal que passemos algum tempo juntos. Preciso tirar você da minha cabeça, ou nunca mais vou conseguir me con­centrar em nada.

Ela achou que ia desmaiar.

— E como você pretende resolver isto?

— Fazendo sexo sem parar, _agape mou _— respon­deu ele, sorrindo. — Dentro de uma hora, seremos só você e eu numa ilha particular. Você não vai precisar nem de lingerie, por isso não se preocupe com a ba­gagem.

************************

**N /A** – Own....desculpas pela demora...minha vida anda super tumultuada...espero que ela entre logo nos eixos =) Prometo tentar não demorar tanto pra atualizar...

Obrigado a todos que comentaram...de verdade... é bom saber que vocês ainda acompanham a fic...

Não vou agradecer um por um, pois quero atualizar logo...hauahuaahu...mas espero reviews...pode ser? Juro que no próximo capítulo respondo cada uma delas.

Beijinhoss


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – Own..desculpas pela demora...capítulo 7 pra vocês...**

******************************

**CAPITULO SETE**

Estavam voando sobre o mar.

Será que só tinha mar na Grécia?

Lílian fechou os olhos e tentou visualizar a terra. Procurou controlar o pânico que a assaltava.

— Pode abrir os olhos. Vamos aterrissar em cinco minutos e você está perdendo a melhor vista da Gré­cia - disse James, em tom divertido.

Lílian manteve os olhos fechados, não estava inte­ressada no programa. Só pensava naquela água toda embaixo dela. Naquele oceano imenso, pronto para dragar os incautos...

—_Theos mou, _você está pálida - reparou ele, preocupado. - É por causa de ontem à noite?

Ela não conseguia falar, tentando controlar o ter­ror que sentia.

James ficou em silêncio e segurou suas mãos frias.

— Lembro que você ficou deste mesmo jeito na primeira vez que nos encontramos. Eu não sabia que você tinha medo de voar. Desculpe. Da próxima vez, usaremos o barco. A viagem é mais longa, mas será mais confortável.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. A preocupação dele a surpreendeu.

Por que ele se importaria?

Talvez temesse que ela estivesse doente. Os ho­mens não suportavam mulheres passando mal. Ela deveria confessar que o problema era a água, e não o vôo?

_Que de barco seria bem pior?_

— Não precisa me olhar deste jeito. Todos nós temos fraquezas. Ainda bem que a sua não é só a ganância. Relaxa. Já aterrissamos. Bem-vinda ao meu esconderijo secreto.

Lembrando de como a pista era perto do mar, Lílian se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos para chegar até a vila.

O mar não se levantaria para agarrá-la, pensou; quando desceu do helicóptero. Ela tinha que superar este medo irracional.

— Você continua pálida. É melhor descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Ou será que você prefere nadar um pouco?

Será que ela devia confessar que nunca havia na­dado?

_Será que devia contar... _

Ela umedeceu os lábios, o coração disparado.

— Talvez mais tarde.

— Normalmente, as pessoas ficam ansiosas para mergulhar no mar depois de alguns dias em Atenas - comentou ele, descontraído. - Mas não vai faltar oportunidade. Não tenho planos de voltar rápido para a cidade.

Lílian escondeu seu desapontamento. Quanto tempo será que ele planejava ficar? Seria mais difícil para ela telefonar para a mãe dali e ela poderia ficar preocupada.

— Você está tensa demais e esta viagem é para você se descontrair. Relaxa. Você deve estar cansada por causa de ontem à noite.

Ele parecia preocupado com o estado dela. Lílian estranhou. Por que ele estaria sendo tão atencioso de repente?

Lílian sorriu.

— Você tem razão. Estou cansada.

— Deita um pouco antes do jantar...

Eles entraram na vila e Lílian se surpreendeu com o que viu. Da outra vez que estivera ali, não tinha en­trado na casa.

A casa era ampla e clara, pintada de azul e branco, com o chão de mármore bege. Plantas exóticas preen­chiam o ambiente e cortinas de tecido leve completa­vam a decoração.

— Que lindo...

— Foi minha prima que fez - disse ele, ao lado dela. - Ela tem um escritório de decoração de inte­riores. Foi ela também que pintou os quadros.

— Ela tem muito talento.

Um piano grande que estava num canto da sala chamou a atenção de Lílian.

— Oh! um piano!

— Você sabe tocar?

— Sei sim - respondeu ela, acariciando a ma­deira.

— Então, esteja à vontade.

— Não, obrigada. Eu... não...

— Você não... o quê? - insistiu ele - Você não quer que eu saiba quem você realmente é? O que foi que seu avô lhe disse, Lílian? Para você se esconder?

Ela olhou para ele consternada.

— Eu...

— Estamos casados, _agape mou _- disse ele, tranquilizando-a. - O acordo está selado. Nada do que disser vai mudar esta realidade. Está na hora de rela­xar e ser o que você é.

— Estou sendo eu mesma.

— Não, não está. Está sendo uma versão contida de você. Acho que ontem à noite consegui conhecer um pouco do seu verdadeiro eu.

— Eu bebi muito...

— O que fez você se sentir menos inibida. Ontem à noite, descobri que minha gatinha tem garras - disse ele, com ar divertido.

Ela ficou ruborizada e mordeu os lábios.

— Eu fiquei chateada...

— Um engano que não vai se repetir - disse ele, puxando-a para perto de si. - Descobri que minha esposa tem uma personalidade que ela humildemente escondeu por causa das recomendações do avô.

— Eu...

— De agora em diante, quero que seja quem você realmente é - ordenou ele, passando o braço por sua cintura. - Quero saber tudo sobre você. Nada de se­gredos.

Nada de segredos.

Lílian fechou os olhos. Ele ainda acreditava que a sua mãe tinha morrido, junto com o pai. Mas, se ela contasse a verdade, James saberia que o avô a _odiava _e que aquele casamento não passava de uma vingança.

Se ele descobrisse a trapaça, sua raiva não teria li­mites.

Em algum momento, ele descobriria e a simples idéia de sua reação a fazia tremer.

— Preciso descansar.

James murmurou alguma coisa em grego.

— Você nunca mais vai beber - recomendou ele, conduzindo-a pela mão até a suíte.

Como no resto da casa, era simples e elegante, com amplas janelas de vidro que davam para um ter­raço e revelavam a ampla piscina.

— E de muito bom gosto - comentou ela. Exceto a piscina, claro, pensou.

Lílian se deu conta de que a vila era o verdadeiro lar dele, muito diferente da mansão de Atenas. O lu­gar era cheio de toques pessoais, além de ser reserva­do e tranqüilo.

_Tranqüilidade._

— Onde estão todos?

— Todos, quem?

— Os empregados...

— Aqui é meu esconderijo, meu refúgio. Nada de empregados. Aqui é o lugar onde me esqueço que sou patrão - esclareceu ele, com um sorriso.

Ela ficou surpresa.

— Estamos só nós dois aqui? Ninguém mais?

— Só nós dois.

A voz dele era suave e ela sentiu o coração dispa­rar.

De repente, percebeu como ele era atraente. Mas também se lembrou daquela mulher da boate.

— E quem vai cozinhar, James?

— Você vai me ajudar. Um barco traz todo dia produtos frescos. Descobrir o que vai ter faz parte do jogo.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Você, cozinhando? Mas os gregos não cozi­nham...

O avô dela mal preparava uma xícara de café.

— Geralmente venho para cá sozinho, por isso ou cozinho ou morro de fome.

Lílian estava confusa. Talvez não o conhecesse tão bem como supunha. Mas também, quanto tempo passara a seu lado? Praticamente nenhum. Depois do dia do casamento, o único tempo que tinham passado juntos até a noite na boate fora na cama. Nem as re­feições faziam juntos.

James abriu as janelas envidraçadas.

— Descansa um pouco. Estarei no terraço se pre­cisar de alguma coisa.

Lílian esperou ele sair, tirou a roupa e se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis, aliviada.

A cabeça ainda doía por causa do álcool e da falta de sono. De repente, tudo ficou nebuloso outra vez.

Dizendo para si mesma que mais tarde colocaria as idéias no lugar, adormeceu.

Quando acordou, o sol já estava baixo e ela deu um pulo da cama. Quanto tempo teria dormido?

E não havia sinal de James.

Ela procurou a calça jeans, mas não a encontrou.

— A calça desapareceu - disse uma voz na entra­da do quarto, assustando-a.

— Ai, que susto... É você.

— Como somos só nós dois nesta ilha, não poderia ser outra pessoa. E não precisa se cobrir, _agape mou. _Gosto de ver você nua.

Ela ficou ruborizada.

— Bem, mas... eu não gosto. E o que você quis di­zer com "a calça desapareceu"? Você disse para eu não trazer bagagem. A única roupa que tenho é aque­la que estava usando.

— E você não vai usá-la novamente - disse ele, entrando no quarto. Ele vestia uma calça de linho e uma camisa esporte com as mangas dobradas, deixando à mostra os braços bronzeados e peludos. - Já que você não se preocupou em comprar nada apro­priado para o clima quente, tomei a liberdade de im­provisar um guarda-roupa para você.

— Como assim, um guarda-roupa?

Ele sabia que ela não comprara nada. Ele sabia.

Fechou os olhos. James tinha estado no _closet _em Atenas e viu que estava vazio. Só havia o vestido de noiva, a calça jeans e umas camisetas. E ele não era ingênuo.

— Você não costuma fazer compras, não é? O tom era descontraído quando ele foi até o _closet _e pegou uma túnica de seda azul. - Uma qualidade intrigante para alguém que exige tanto dinheiro para sustentar seu estilo de vida.

Lílian ficou tensa e esperou ele perguntar o moti­vo pelo qual exigira tanto dinheiro se não parecia gastá-lo.

Sem encontrar uma resposta plausível, sentiu-se aliviada quando ele largou a túnica em seu colo.

— Ponha isto - ordenou ele, dirigindo-se para o terraço. - E depois me encontre no terraço. Vamos jantar e conversar.

Conversar?

Lílian acariciou o tecido fino e delicado. Parecia ter custado uma fortuna. Era melhor quando ele desa­parecia, pensou, assim não precisava se preocupar em não fazer revelações.

De uma hora para outra, ele parecia querer conhe­cê-la e isto representava um problema para Lílian.

Surpreso com a descoberta de que sua esposa tinha uma personalidade forte, James sentou-se no ter­raço banhado pelo sol e ficou admirando o belo mar azul.

Ele nunca ficara confuso com uma mulher.

Para ele, elas seguiam um padrão: faziam com­pras, almoçavam, iam a festas. A mulher mudava, mas o padrão era sempre o mesmo.

Nunca tivera expectativas que sua esposa seria diferente. Afinal, ela não era a única herdeira de Philipos e tinha exigido todo aquele dinheiro para se casar?

Esperava que ela fizesse compras até não poder mais, e, no entanto, não comprara absolutamente nada desde o casamento.

Talvez, nem antes.

Quando viu aquelas roupas exclusivas, tinha se comportado como alguém que nunca vira aquilo antes.

Na verdade, parecia que jamais tinha comprado uma única roupa.

Como um homem acostumado a agradar o sexo oposto, James tinha participado de várias sessões de compras com mulheres que mostravam-se aborre­cidas com o programa. Ele nunca vira uma mulher tão entusiasmada com roupas novas. Lílian parecia uma criança alegre pela novidade.

O que o deixava com a intrigante pergunta: _como _ela gastava o dinheiro? E ele sabia que sua conta es­tava _zerada, _mas ninguém conhecia o destino do dinheiro.

Nada fazia sentido. Muito menos a reação que ela provocava nele.

James praguejou quando sentiu o desejo per­correr seu corpo. _Nunca _uma mulher o deixara tão descontrolado. Uns minutos antes precisara sair do quarto porque a simples visão dela dormindo quase o fizera atacá-la.

Nem as seis horas de sexo na tarde anterior haviam esfriado sua excitação. Ele não tinha nenhuma inten­ção de ir a inauguração da boate de Ariadne, mas precisava de uma desculpa para abrandar o crescente de­sejo sexual pela esposa.

Para ele, que logo perdia o interesse pelas mulhe­res, sua reação era estranha e frustrante. E vê-la dan­çando com outro homem o obrigou a se controlar como nunca. Tinha ficado furioso por ela estar vesti­da daquele jeito provocativo, e logo lembrou que ele era o único responsável. Queria que ela parecesse vulgar, mas Lílian ficou ainda mais sexy. Com aque­les olhos inocentes e aquelas pernas perfeitas, todos os homens ficaram interessadíssimos por ela. Sem nunca ter sentido ciúmes, James cerrara os dentes e resistira ao impulso de cobri-la com seu corpo, an­tes de tirá-la dali para entrar no carro blindado.

O mais difícil foi não agredir o rapaz que estava dançando com Lílian.

James se rendeu ao fato de que a esposa era muito bonita e prometeu que da próxima vez que es­tivessem em público, ela estaria vestida com uma roupa bem simples.

Talvez ele se sentisse desta maneira porque acha­va que Lílian era sua propriedade, e seu forte não era dividir o que tinha. E descobrir que a esposa tinha o temperamento explosivo como ele dava-lhe vontade de trancá-la numa torre e jogar a chave fora.

O desejo ameaçou tomar conta de seu corpo quan­do ele lembrou da desibinição dela. Respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo que se considerava evoluído em relação a várias questões. Mas quando se tratava de Lílian, sua atitude era tipicamente grega.

Vestida de seda, Lílian apareceu no terraço e ficou surpresa.

A mesa estava posta, as velas acesas e um aroma inebriante envolvia o ambiente. E ela sabia que James havia feito tudo para ela.

— Que tal uma bebida?

— Acho que eu não devia...

— Não contém álcool - respondeu ele, entregando-lhe um copo. - Eu não sou inconseqüente, _agape mou. _Mas confesso que você torna-se uma pessoa bem diferente quando bebe.

— Eu gostei de dançar...

— Eu vi. Quero saber por que ontem à noite foi a primeira vez que você foi a uma boate. E por que você não fez compras?

— Você gasta tudo o que ganha?

— Dificilmente.

— Exatamente. Não sei de onde você tirou esta idéia que dinheiro só serve para fazer compras.

— Talvez por ser um hábito feminino, mas você está me ensinando que as mulheres são mais comple­xas do que eu imaginava - respondeu ele, apontando para a mesa. — Vamos nos sentar.

James estava sendo tão gentil que Lílian esta­va estranhando. Até agora o relacionamento deles ti­nha sido troca de insultos seguida de sexo voraz.

Ela se sentou e observou os pratos.

— Foi você quem fez tudo isto?

— Não exatamente. Tenho que confessar que a maioria veio semipronto.

— Eles estão com ótima aparência - disse ela, se inclinando para examinar um dos pratos. - Jannis também faz assim. Este é meu favorito...

James se retesou e os olhos pretos ganharam um brilho estranho.

— Quem é Jannis ?

Lílian olhou para ele intrigada.

— Jannis é seu chefe de cozinha.

— Ah, sim... claro.

— Ele tem me ensinado a fazer comidas gregas - esclareceu Lílian, sem entender o que estava aconte­cendo com ele. - Eu gosto de aprender.

Ela adorava cozinhar e era maravilhoso não se preocupar com o custo dos ingredientes.

— O que mais você tem feito durante minha au­sência?

— Explorado Atenas.

— E você gostou? Ela sorriu.

— É uma cidade muito bonita. Fascinante, mes­mo.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Como é que você não conhecia Atenas? Seu avô mora bem perto de mim. Com certeza você o vi­sitava...

Lílian congelou.

— Eu... não... Eu só o visitava em Corfu. _Uma única vez._

O coração dela acelerou. Ele acharia isto suspeito? Faria mais perguntas?

— E você? Sei que você tem muitas casas - per­guntou ela.

Ele sorriu.

— Muitas casas, _agape mou, _mas só considero esta aqui meu lar.

Ele ficou quieto por uns instantes.

— O lar deve ser um lugar onde você se sente à vontade. Um lugar reservado, com privacidade, em que você não tenha que se preocupar em dar satisfa­ção a outras pessoas.

— Mas você é rico, não tem que dar satisfações a ninguém - despejou ela, num impulso.

Ele serviu a bebida, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

— Dirijo uma corporação enorme que rende mi­lhões de dólares. É como se tivesse que dar satisfações ao mundo inteiro. Tomo decisões que afetam o emprego de várias pessoas - que afetam suas vidas. E será que ele se importava?

— Meu avô simplesmente os põe na rua...

— E estas pessoas têm família e responsabilida­des. Demitir à toa é reflexo de má administração. Se você prestar atenção no mercado, pode se ajustar. Pode realocar funcionários, oferecer treinamento. Minha empresa nunca precisou de demissões.

— No entanto, sua reputação é igual ao do meu avô - emendou ela, provocando-lhe riso.

— Ora, _agape mou. _Não sou do tipo bonzinho. Pago bem as pessoas e cobro que trabalhem bem. É uma fórmula simples.

Lílian se lembrou do que lera sobre ele nas pági­nas de economia dos jornais, naqueles dias que ante­cederam o casamento: James era considerado um gênio nos negócios.

— Eu li que quando você se formou, não foi traba­lhar com seu pai.

— E difícil você se adaptar a um esquema que já está pronto. Eu era explosivo. Queria provar para mim mesmo que era capaz.

— Então você começou seu próprio negócio?

— Meu pai está no mesmo ramo há anos. Queria testar outras áreas. Então, desenvolvi um software com um amigo e começamos a vendê-lo para várias empresas. No primeiro ano, faturamos 50 milhões de dólares. Ampliamos a empresa e depois a vendemos quando senti que estava pronto para juntar-me a meu pai. E chega de falar de mim. Quero saber de você. Já ouvi falar dos colégios internos na Inglaterra.

Lílian sorriu e se serviu de novo.

— Na verdade, eu adorava viver lá. Era o único lar que ela conhecera.

— E é verdade que você foi para um deles quando tinha sete anos?

— Isso mesmo.

— Você era muito pequena.

_Mas ela não tinha um lar. Seu pai tinha sido morto._

_Sua mãe estava gravemente ferida no hospital e o avô a abandonara._

— Eu gostava de lá.

— Você nunca quis viver com seu avô? Ela quase caiu na risada.

— Não, aproveitei bastante o tempo que passei no colégio.

— E você entrou direto na universidade? Ela assentiu.

— Sim. Estudei música e francês. Ele a serviu pela terceira vez.

— Você tem um apetite e tanto - observou James. E Lílian quase disse que nunca vira tanta co­mida boa junto. Preferiu sorrir.

— Adoro comida grega.

— Que bom.

Ele se recostou na cadeira e a questionou sobre música e os cursos que fizera e quando finalmente, ela parou de comer, ele estendeu-lhe a mão num convite.

— Gostaria que você tocasse piano, _pethi mou. _Um breve concerto particular - disse James, puxando-a para perto dele e sorrindo.

Os olhares se encontraram e, por um instante, Lílian não pensava em outra coisa a não ser no desejo que sentia por ele.

— Mais tarde - disse ele, entendendo o que seu olhar pedia. - Agora, toca para mim.

Era uma ordem. Ela sentou na banqueta e jogou o cabelo para trás para que não atrapalhasse.

Ficou em silêncio, olhando para o teclado tão fa­miliar e pareceu se abstrair.

E então, começou a tocar: Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven e, por último, Rachmaninoff. Os dedos ligei­ros percorriam as teclas, sem hesitação, leves, cada nota tocada com paixão, até que parou.

Houve um silêncio.

De repente, ela se deu conta que nem havia per­guntado o que ele gostaria de ouvir.

James estava sentado no sofá, os olhos fecha­dos, as pernas musculosas estiradas.

Será que ele estava dormindo?

— Maravilhoso - disse ele finalmente, abrindo os olhos. - Não sabia que você tocava tão bem. Por que não ganha dinheiro com isso?

— Não sou famosa...

— Mas poderia ser. Poderia ser mundialmente fa­mosa.

— Acho que não - respondeu ela, embaraçada e _feliz _por ele ter gostado tanto.

— Você acabou de se formar, não é? E agora? An­tes de concordar em se casar, quais eram seus planos? - perguntou James, objetivo como alguém que tem toda a vida planejada.

_Continuar trabalhando feito uma escrava para que a mãe tivesse os cuidados necessários..._

— Ainda não tinha pensado nisto.

— Seu avô não disse que você tinha este talento - comentou James e Lílian quase contou que o avô não sabia nada sobre ela. Para ele, ela era só um joguete. _O instrumento de sua vingança._

— Acho que meu avô não gosta muito de música.

— Adorei ver você tocando - disse James, com as mãos emoldurando seu rosto. — Você toca de forma apaixonada e sensível, exatamente como você é na cama...

Lílian ruborizou.

— James...

— E adoro quando você fica corada deste jeito - murmurou ele, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Ela gemeu e colou o corpo nele, sentindo a intensi­dade de seu desejo. Ele disse alguma coisa em grego e a pegou no colo.

James sempre fazia isso, pensou ela, a cabeça ainda girando por causa do beijo, os joelhos tremen­do quando ele entrou no quarto e a deitou na cama.

— Não me canso de você - murmurou ele, des­cendo as alças do vestido e beijando-a nos ombros - e nós não vamos sair desta ilha até que eu possa ficar pelo menos cinco minutos sem você na cabeça.

O pensamento que ela não o deixaria mais se apro­ximar veio à sua mente, mas ele já a despira e sua boca encontrara os seus mamilos excitados, fazendo-a esquecer tudo, completamente entregue ao desejo.

— Nenhuma mulher me excita como você, Lílian. Não consigo resistir - assegurou ele, as mãos per­correndo seu corpo.

— Então, vem...

— Não quero machucá-la...

Ela não agüentava mais, o corpo todo tremia.

— James...

Ele soltou um gemido e cobriu seu corpo com o dele, posicionando-se entre suas pernas, tomando sua boca outra vez.

Seu sexo a invadiu e ela gritou de prazer.

Ele continuou com seus movimentos fortes, levan­do os dois ao clímax.

Depois da explosão, Lílian ficou com os olhos fe­chados, presa nos braços dele, aguardando o comen­tário que ele faria.

Em vez disso, James saiu de cima dela, a trou­xe para junto dele e afastou os cabelos de seu rosto.

— Foi maravilhoso, Lílian - disse ele com a voz rouca. - Você é maravilhosa. Podemos fazer este casamento dar certo.

— Por que nos damos bem na cama?

— Não só por isso. Mas também porque descubro cada vez mais sobre você. E gosto do resultado.

De repente, ela sentiu-se mal por causa de toda a trapaça e tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou.

— Desta vez, não vou embora, nem vou dizer nada horroroso. Vamos passar a noite juntos. Acho que fi­lhos merecem pais felizes - disse ele, beijando-lhe o rosto. — Acho que podemos ser felizes juntos.

A culpa a perturbou.

Eles não podiam ser felizes juntos. Ela não podia dar-lhe filhos, e quando ele descobrisse... O que ela faria?

—Você acha que eu não passo de uma interesseira...

Ele deu de ombros.

— Pelo menos você não é falsa, não esconde nada. Respeito sua honestidade. E o que sentimos quando estamos na cama, _agape mou, _não tem nada a ver com dinheiro...

Ele respeitava a honestidade.

Lílian fechou os olhos, apavorada com a idéia de James descobrir a verdade.

Mas será que ele precisava mesmo saber a verda­de? perguntava uma voz dentro dela. Ela não era a única mulher no mundo que não podia ter filhos. Talvez ele não descobrisse o que ela sempre soubera...

*******************

**N/A** – Meus amores...perdoem se tiver errinhos...eu escrevi, reli e não achei erro...mas se tiver...desculpem...mts vezes eu passo reto e nem vejo...

Amei todas as reviews...quero pedir desculpas pela demora...mas o trabalho ocupa todo meu tempo e qdo chego em casa só quero um banho quente e cama... =)

Obrigado de coração a todos que comentaram... Vou reponder reviews do cap 5 e 6...ok? Beijinhossss

**Rose Anne Samartinne** – Que bom que adorou...vou continuar e espero que vc continue mandando reviews...

**Mandy BrixX –** Own...fiquei feliz em saber que vc gostou...Neste capítulo teve bastante lua de mel...vc gostou? Logo logo saberemos se ele descobre...haahuaha...beijinhos

**Deby –** hauahuauaa...e então o que achou do estrago da lua de mel?

**Maga do 4** – Eu tentei atualizar esses dias e o ff não deixou eu fazer up do capítulo...acho ele meio tenperamental...hauahuah... E desculpas pela demora...espero que tenha curtido o capítulo...Eu amo suas reviews..vc comenta sempre...=)...beijinhis

**gaby granger** – eeee..mais uma que gostou da história...isso me deixa bem happy =) E não se preocupe se eu demorar um pouquinho...eu nãovou deixar esta fic inacabada...pode ser? Beijinhos

**Bia Faeti –** Eu vou aceitar os parabéns...mas não podemos esquecer que o crédito é todo da autora =) Obrigada por comentar *_*

**Deby **– Arebaba...mesmo sendo tudo isso...eu queria um James pra mim e vc? Espero que o capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado...

**LadyWhitie** – Huahuaha..eu acho meio ruim morar sozinha...eu pago tudo sozinha....aí fica difícil né? E morro de saudades da minha família...Gostou do capítulo? Beijinhos

**Vee Carso –** Seu pedido é uma ordem...huahuaahua....espero que goste do capítulo...beijinhos


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – Não estou muito feliz...mas achei que já tava na hora de atualizar..desculpem pela demora..Espero que gostem.**

*********  
**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

A semana seguinte foi a mais feliz da vida de Lílian.

Eles faziam amor durante a maior parte das noites e boa parte do dia, e depois de dormir, exaustos, con­versavam e comiam no terraço que se debruçava sobre a areia. E, para sua surpresa, Lílian descobriu que _amava _a Grécia. Nem a visão constante do mar estra­gava seu prazer de acordar com o brilhante sol da ma­nhã. Gostava de explorar a ilha, colher laranjas no pé e sentir o sol na sua pele.

Descobriu também que _adorava _conversar com James.

Sua conversa era muito agradável e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela se sentia bem por estar ao lado de ou­tra pessoa.

Um dia, passaram o tempo todo fazendo amor, dormindo e conversando, enroscados um no outro.

James era espirituoso, inteligente, bem-humo­rado e antenado com tudo que acontecia no mundo. Era também tão charmoso e bonito que Lílian não se cansava de ficar olhando para ele, sem acreditar que aquele homem lindo estava na cama com _ela._

Sozinhos na ilha, tiveram tempo de usufruir de seu ninho de amor, sem a interferência do mundo exte­rior.

Estavam protegidos dos problemas da realidade.

Embalada nesta atmosfera de felicidade, Lílian vi­via cada dia em total êxtase, sem querer se lembrar que o que estavam vivendo não era real - que aquela vida de sonho não duraria para sempre.

Uma manhã, ela estava fazendo hora na cama quando James entrou no quarto, cheio de energia, como sempre.

Lílian tentou acordar de vez, invejando a vitalida­de dele.

— Desculpe - disse ela, se espreguiçando e esfre­gando os olhos - não consegui acordar cedo hoje.

— Foi por causa de ontem à noite - provocou ele, com um olhar sensual.

Lílian sentiu um nó no estômago só de fitá-lo. Será que ela nunca deixaria de sentir aquele desejo por ele? Bastava ele entrar no quarto e ela ficava ex­citada. Ainda mais agora que ele vestia só uma sun­ga...

Ele era disciplinado com os exercícios e os resul­tados eram evidentes: ombros largos e fortes, abdô­men torneado e pernas musculosas. Impossível resistir. Não importava que ele não a amasse, nem que a achasse interesseira. Ela estava _apaixonada _por ele.

Lílian não tinha jeito, era um caso _perdido._

— Vou levantar - declarou, torcendo para ele di­zer que passariam de novo o dia na cama.

James pareceu divertido.

— Estou me sentindo culpado por termos passado tanto tempo no quarto que nem deu para você nadar - provocou ele, pegando-a no colo e carregando-a para o terraço. - Não deixei você sair da cama e isto não é justo.

Olhando embevecida para aquele rosto lindo, Lílian levou alguns instantes para perceber o que ele pre­tendia fazer.

E quando percebeu, era tarde demais.

Ela sentiu o coração parar quando James a jo­gou na piscina e a escuridão a engoliu.

Preocupado e sentindo-se muito culpado, James andava de um lado para outro no chão de mármo­re enquanto esperava o médico que ele mandara bus­car para examinar Lílian.

Acalmou-se quando ela recobrou a consciência e começou a tremer sem parar. Nenhum cobertor pare­cia aquecê-la. Era como se o frio viesse de dentro dela.

— Ela está em estado de choque - diagnosticou o médico, fechando a maleta. - Fisicamente, ela está bem. Engoliu um pouco d'água quando caiu e isto pode deixá-la enjoada, mas sem mais conseqüências. Emocionalmente, é outra história. Diria que ela tem fobia de água. Acho que não foi boa idéia jogá-la na piscina.

James cerrou os dentes ao ouvir a reprimenda velada do médico.

Nunca sentira tanto remorso, e estava disposto a aceitar qualquer crítica.

Só estava preocupado com a palidez de Lílian e com o pavor em seus olhos. E queria _realmente _que ela parasse de tremer.

Relutante em deixá-la sozinha mesmo por um ins­tante, ele levou o médico até o helicóptero.

— Tem certeza que não é melhor voltar com ela para Atenas hoje à noite?

— Ela precisa de descanso. Passe esta noite aqui, dê-lhe tempo para se recuperar do susto. Amanhã ela estará melhor, e vocês poderão voltar - aconselhou o médico.

Parando na entrada da sala, James notou que ela estava pálida e decidiu que se empenharia em sua recuperação.

Foi até uma bandeja cheia de garrafas e pegou uma delas.

Depois passou o braço sob os ombros de Lílian e a levantou, pensando que recomendaria ao cozinheiro em Atenas que ela tivesse sua alimentação reforçada. Ela era muito frágil.

Ele levou o copo até seus lábios ressecados.

— Beba. Ela tomou um gole, se engasgou e fez uma careta.

— É horrível.

— Ao contrário. É um conhaque caríssimo - in­formou James, a voz preocupada. - Você está em estado de choque. Beba.

Ela tomou mais alguns goles e deitou-se de novo, completamente sem forças.

— Desculpe... Oprimido pela culpa de ela estar se desculpando não ele, James passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela ainda molhados.

— Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas - disse, desconfortável com a situação. - Mas por que você não me contou que não sabia nadar...

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Eu nem cheguei perto da água...

Ele apertou os dentes. Certo, ele devia ter notado...

— Não me ocorreu que você tivesse medo...

— Não tem importância agora. Para ele, tinha.

James a abraçou.

— Queria que você parasse de tremer - sussur­rou, mas os tremores continuaram.

— Desculpe...

— Não se desculpe mais. Sou eu quem deve se desculpar. Mas você devia ter me dito. Naquele dia que chegamos, você parecia tão assustada. Achei que fosse por causa do vôo, mas não era, não é? Era o mar...

Com os dentes batendo, ela fez que sim com a ca­beça.

— Estou sendo uma tola...

— Não está sendo boba. Você está reagindo por causa de algum trauma do passado. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Ela ficou calada por uns momentos.

— Eu estava no barco...

James ficou tenso, sem saber se ouvira direito.

— Que barco?

— O barco de seu pai. No dia que explodiu. Estava lá. Quase me afoguei.

James não sabia o que dizer.

— Não é verdade. Nenhuma criança foi convidada para sair no barco naquele dia...

— Não fui convidada.

Ainda tremendo, Lílian se aconchegou nos cober­tores, os olhos verdes sem expressão.

— Entrei no barco minutos antes da explosão. De­veria ter ficado no hotel em Atenas com a babá, mas queria muito mostrar uma boneca nova que alguém me dera para minha mãe.

As lembranças voltaram à mente dele. _Uma crian­ça gravemente ferida..._

— Você estava no barco quando ele explodiu? Sua voz mal saía da garganta e ela assentiu. Estava tão pálida que ele quase mandou o piloto trazer o mé­dico de volta.

— Mal tinha posto os pés no barco e meus pais não sabiam que eu estava lá - continuou ela. Respirou fundo. - Não me lembro de muita coisa para dizer a verdade. Só me lembro que estava na passarela para entrar no barco e, de repente, fui jogada na água. Eu me debatia, tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. Sen­ti uma dor terrível e desmaiei.

James empalideceu.

— Alguém te salvou. Você sabe quem foi?

— Não. Era só um marinheiro.

— Você era a única criança no barco? Ela estranhou a pergunta.

— Acho que sim.

— _Theos mou... _Eu não sabia...

A voz dele era rouca e a mão parecia tremer quan­do passou pela cabeça dela.

— Não sabia do quê? Que diferença faz?

— Você se feriu. E perdeu seus pais?

— Estou bem agora - disse ela, desviando o olhar dele.

James estranhou sua atitude, certo de que ela não estava dizendo a verdade. Mas por que mentiria?

— James?

— O que foi?

— Podemos ir para a cama?

Satisfeito com a sugestão, James imediatamen­te a pegou no colo.

— Acho que posso andar - sussurrou ela em seu ouvido.

— Penso que não é uma boa idéia - respondeu ele, colocando-a na cama com todo cuidado e cobrindo-a com o lençol.

— Você não vai ficar comigo?

— Você quer? Mesmo depois de eu tê-la jogado na água...

Ela sorriu cansada.

— Ah, você não sabia...

— Mas agora eu sei. De hoje em diante, nada vai machucá-la, _agape mou _— prometeu ele, tirando a roupa e deitando-se na cama.

Ele a enlaçou e fez com que seu corpo ficasse com­pletamente colado ao dele.

— Humm, que gostoso - murmurou ela, se ani­nhando em seu pescoço.

Sentindo-se protetor, James ficou parado, com medo de se mexer e os tremores dela recomeçarem.

Não era à toa que ela detestava a família dele, pen­sou, sentindo seu cheiro e tentando ignorá-lo.

E estava claro por que Dimitrios Philipos culpava os Potter por toda a tragédia. Além de perder o fi­lho único e a nora, a netinha ficara gravemente ferida.

Será que tinha sido por causa disso que ela fora educada na Inglaterra?

Philipos a afastara da Grécia para sua própria se­gurança?

Com certeza ele se enganara em julgar Dimitrios Philipos tão mal, pensou James, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de Lílian e percebendo que a cor aos poucos voltava a seu rosto. Ao decidir unir as duas famílias, ele estava realmente querendo apagar um passado doloroso para os dois lados.

E, depois que ela ficasse curada da fobia pela água, o casamento deles poderia seguir em frente.

A partir do dia seguinte, eles seriam uma família, James prometeu para si mesmo.

Lílian segurava firme a mão de James, grata pela conversa que a distraía. Ele já se desculpara inú­meras vezes por terem de retornar a Atenas a bordo do helicóptero. Mas voltar de barco teria sido muito pior.

Tocada por sua preocupação e sentindo-se mais segura do que imaginava, Lílian não largou a mão dele e tentou se concentrar em outras coisas que não fossem o imenso mar azul lá embaixo.

Apesar do incidente traumático, ela ficou feliz por ter contado a ele. Não deixava de ser uma revelação importante sobre si. Estavam mais próximos do que nunca e agora Lílian sabia que amava James Potter demasiadamente.

Nunca pensou em se sentir deste jeito em relação a um homem. E quando aquela voz lá de dentro lhe di­zia que não estava sendo totalmente honesta com ele, Lílian a ignorava.

Pela primeira vez na vida, se sentia _verdadeira­mente _feliz e não iria deixar nada estragar essa reali­dade.

O celular de James tocou assim que aterrissa­ram e ele lamentou.

— Acabou a paz e o sossego - disse, pedindo li­cença para atender a chamada.

Lílian sorriu. Não se importava que ele atendesse o telefone. Compreendia sua dedicação aos negócios, a preocupação com os funcionários, sua responsabilidade. Essas eram algumas de suas qualidades que ela aprendera a gostar.

James desligou e olhou para ela, o ai de preo­cupação no rosto bonito.

— Algum problema? - perguntou Lílian, relaxa­da depois de se sentir em terra firme.

— Ligaram do escritório - informou ele, com um sorriso sem graça -, crise à vista.

— Então é melhor você ir lá.

— Não queria deixá-la sozinha. Você passou tão mal ontem, e por minha causa.

Lílian deu um largo sorriso, feliz por ter alguém como ele preocupado com seu bem-estar.

— Tolice, eu me sinto bem. Vou descansar e espe­rar você chegar em casa -: assegurou ela, pensando que na ausência dele poderia telefonar para a mãe e se divertir com aqueles cosméticos todos. Talvez até aquele cabide com aquelas roupas sensacionais estivesse lá e ela poderia surpreendê-lo com um novo visual.

— Não vou me demorar - prometeu ele, beijando-a de leve nos lábios -, e se você se sentir mal, ligue para o meu celular.

— Não sei o número.

Ele se espantou com as palavras dela, como se só agora percebesse que ela não tinha como contatá-lo.

— Vou arranjar um aparelho para você com meu número programado. Qualquer problema é só aper­tar o botão.

Esta era uma das vantagens de ser o patrão, pensou Lílian quando ele embarcou de volta no helicóptero. Você podia se vestir como quisesse. Não que ele pre­cisasse de um terno para impor respeito. Ele poderia estar de short e camiseta que todo mundo saberia quem mandava.

Lembrando como tinha demorado para se maquiar daquela vez, Lílian correu para o quarto e olhou den­tro do _closet. _Mas, infelizmente, as roupas não esta­vam mais lá. Só a saia curta e o top que usara na boate tinham ficado.

Ela observou as peças. Gostava delas e tinha certe­za que James também. Por que não vesti-las de novo? Jantariam, e depois, quem sabe, ele a levaria a uma outra boate, dançariam e mais tarde...

Adorando a idéia, desceu as escadas correndo para planejar o menu com Jannis. Em seguida, voltou para o quarto para se arrumar.

Tomou um longo banho perfumado, ficou pensando emJames e sorriu ao imaginar como seria a noite. Desta vez, se maquiara em menos tempo e ficara satisfeita com o resultado. Sentindo-se extremamente feminina, calçou os mesmos sapatos daquela noite e desejou tirá-los para dançar descalça.

Uma vez pronta, sentou-se para esperar James, e como esperou. Por duas vezes, pegou o aparelho que ele provi­denciara para ligar para ele, mas desistiu, frustrada. Não podia telefonar só para perguntar a que horas ele vinha para casa. Ele disse que não demoraria. Não queria que ele achasse que era controladora.

O tempo passava e Lílian andava de um lado para outro no quarto. Ele era um homem importante e ti­nha estado fora uma semana inteira. Era normal pas­sar tanto tempo no escritório. Várias pessoas deviam precisar falar com ele.

Quando escureceu, a vontade de ligar aumentou. Por que James não telefonava? Será que ela en­tendera errado quando ele disse que chegaria logo?

Lílian escutou passos na escada e a porta se abriu. James ficou lá, parado, um brilho estranho no olhar.

Parecia distante, bravo e intimidante. Um homem completamente diferente daquele com quem passara a semana.

— Parece que... que seu dia não foi muito bom - disse ela, temerosa, e como resposta, ele entrou no quarto, batendo a porta.

— Se está com fome, então...

— Não estou com fome. Você não vai me pergun­tar como foi meu dia no escritório, _agape mou ?_

A voz era perigosamente suave e ele foi em dire­ção a ela, sem desviar os olhos.

Ela tremeu instintivamente e deu um passo para trás.

— Você demorou e achei que estava ocupado...

— Estava mesmo, extremamente ocupado. Ocupa­do descobrindo fatos interessantes sobre minha espo­sa. Fatos que ela não me revelou, apesar de termos passado uma semana juntos para nos conhecer me­lhor.

Lílian ficou lívida de medo. O que ele tinha descoberto?

— James...

Ela mal podia acreditar como ele mudara. Nenhum sinal do carinho que demonstrara. Em vez disso, ha­via o mais puro desdém.

Mas estaria ela realmente surpresa?

Como podia acreditar que aquele conto de fadas duraria para sempre? Bons relacionamentos eram construídos com confiança e honestidade. Ela só tinha contado mentiras e falsidades. Nada entre eles te­ria futuro.

— Talvez fosse mais interessante você me dizer do que está falando - disfarçou ela, comum sorriso cínico.

— Dizer para quê? Para você adivinhar o que já sei e não precise revelar mais nada? Não se preocupe, _agape mou. _Já sei como você é boa em guardar segredos. Fiquei sabendo hoje de coisas muito interessan­tes sobre sua vida. Como, por exemplo, o fato de você nunca ter tido contato com seu avô. Você não o vê desde que tinha _sete anos de idade. _Quem pagou as mensalidades caras da escola que você freqüentou? Sentindo-se mal, Lílian fez um esforço para falar.

— Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos.

— De acordo com minhas fontes, quando você es­tava na universidade tinha _três _empregos: trabalhava como garçonete em dois lugares, e ainda tocava pia­no num bar. _Como _foi que conseguiu se formar? A que horas você estudava?

— Eu vivia cansada - confessou ela, esboçando um sorriso que desapareceu assim que encontrou seu olhar. Ele _estava furioso. _- Não tenho medo de trabalhar.

— Pelo menos isto você tem a seu favor - disse ele, áspero. - A maioria dos estudantes tem um em­prego e entendo que você precisava de dinheiro para se sustentar, já que seu avô não ligava para você. Mas, três? O que você fazia com o dinheiro? - Seus olhos a mediam dos pés à cabeça. - As roupas que você tem, fui eu que comprei. Você não faz compras e é óbvio que não é de comer muito...

— Sabe como é, o custo de vida...

— _Custo de vida?_

Ele repetiu as palavras dela sílaba por sílaba como se tivesse dificuldade em falar inglês, só para mostrar quão ridícula era a sua desculpa.

— Deve ser por isso que levou adiante esta farsa e concordou em se casar. Por que se esforçar se uma outra opção mais simples estava disponível?

Ela titubeou. Mais uma vez, ele a fazia sentir-se _baixa, _como se seu único interesse fosse o dinheiro. Queria falar sobre a mãe, mas não podia. Não era um segredo seu, não podia revelá-lo.

James andava para lá e para cá, a tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo atlético não o deixava quieto.

— Mas a única resposta que realmente quero é por que seu avô queria este casamento. Como eu suspei­tava desde o início, ele não queria ser o bonzinho, promovendo nosso encontro. Ela não liga para você. Você não passa de um peão no jogo dele, aliás um peão bem dedicado. E agora quero saber qual é o jogo, Lílian. Quero toda verdade.

Lílian não sabia o que fazer. Sua vida estava indo por água abaixo. Contar-lhe a verdade arruinaria tudo que ela construíra até agora. Ela sabia que James não era como seu avô. Era justo, responsável e tinha um grande senso de família. E sobretudo, respeitava a honestidade. Como ela poderia confessar que o enganara da maneira mais vil possível?

Como confessar uma barbaridade para um homem como ele?

A ironia do destino encheu-lhe os olhos de lágri­mas.

Ela o amava.

Amava-o e tinha que lhe contar a pior coisa que uma esposa pode contar a um marido grego. Ele nun­ca compreenderia o desespero que a levara a fazer o que tinha feito. O breve relacionamento deles termi­naria antes de começar.

Tremendo, não conseguia se manter em pé.

— James...

— Só de olhar para seu rosto pálido, já sei que não vou gostar do que vou ouvir - disse ele, se servindo de uísque. - Sabia que havia algo por trás deste "acordo", mas meu pai está velho e queria que esta rixa chegasse ao fim. E eu, estupidamente, ignorei meu julgamento e resolvi confiar nele.

Lílian fechou os olhos e desejou estar longe dali. Bem longe.

— Como Philipos não se importa se você come ou ainda está viva, provavelmente seu querido avô tam­bém nunca se importou em ter netos. E como foi esta a desculpa que ele deu para querer este casamento, presumo que tudo isto tem ligação com sua vingança, estou certo?

Lílian sentiu náuseas. Tinha que contar tudo...

— Lílian?

O tom dele era uma ordem e ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Este tinha sido seu crime. Indefensável, é verdade. Tinha que arcar com as conseqüências de seu ato.

— A explosão me deixou muito ferida. Os médi­cos disseram que eu não seria capaz de ter filhos.

James ficou imóvel, cada músculo tenso com o que ouvira.

— O que foi que você disse? Ele sentia um nó na garganta.

— Não posso lhe dar filhos, James. Nunca po­derei. É impossível.

Ele respirou fundo.

— E seu avô sabe disso?

— Meu avô sabe de tudo...

James soltou um riso amargo e passou a mão pelo pescoço para aliviar a tensão.

— Então, esta foi sua última vingança. Privar meus pais de ter os netos que tanto desejam e eu de ter um filho.

Ele não conseguia acreditar.

— E você, concordou com tudo isto? Seu avô é co­nhecido por ser um homem mau, um manipulador sem escrúpulos. Mas, e você? Pelo dinheiro, você se preparou para esta trapaça?

Lílian queria que o chão se abrisse para ela desa­parecer dentro dele.

O que ela poderia dizer? A resposta era sim e ela não podia contar por que precisava do dinheiro.

— Seja lá o que minha família fez para a sua, não há desculpa para tanta desonestidade.

A voz dele estava cheia de ódio e ele arfava. Pare­cia que ia explodir.

— Como pude pensar que nosso relacionamento daria certo? Você além de interesseira, é mentirosa e trapaceira.

— Você pode se divorciar de mim - disse ela, numa voz fraca.

— Não _posso _me divorciar de você! - replicou ele, com veemência. - O esperto do seu avô tramou isto também. O contrato que assinamos nos liga até termos um filho.

— Eu sei que eu errei, mas você tem que enten­der...

— Entender o quê? Que me casei com uma mulher que não tem decência? Devia era ter ficado atento à sua linhagem. O sangue dos Philipos corre nas suas veias e você com certeza herdou a falta de caráter deles.

Desgostoso, James saiu a passos largos do quarto e bateu a porta, deixando Lílian entorpecida de horror.

******

**N/A – **Oie meus amores...desculpem a demora...Eu tive sérios problemas...depois viajei pra Argentina, e agora estou super triste...Mas não acho que meus problemas e minhas tristezas devam ser motivos pra deixar vocês na curiosidade do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos...No mais, espero que tenham gostado deste minúsculo capítulo..Vejo vocês logo, logo...

Beijinhosss


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...

***************************

**N/A – Own..presente de dia das crianças pra vocês =)**

CAPITULO NOVE

Lílian passou a noite em claro, cada vez mais enjoa­da e sentindo-se a última das criaturas. Lembrando o que o médico dissera sobre ela ter engolido água da piscina, achou que a náusea passaria e tentou esque­cê-la.

Queria encontrar James, mas não tinha idéia de onde procurá-lo. Mas também, se o encontrasse, não saberia o que dizer.

A culpa era dela.

Ela o enganara. Mentira. Casara com ele por di­nheiro.

James tinha razão. Como ela poderia defender o indefensável?

A princípio, a opinião dele sobre ela não tinha im­portância. Mas o tempo foi passando, e Lílian se apaixonou; e saber que ele a odiava a deprimia ainda mais.

Como nada podia ser feito para mudar a situação, decidiu que voltaria para Londres. Neste instante, James entrou no quarto, vestindo um terno bem cor­tado, a própria imagem do sucesso.

Completamente enjoada, Lílian sentou-se na cama, tentando disfarçar a falta que sentia dele. O fato de desejá-lo tanto era irrelevante. Ele não a que­ria mais.

— Vou embora ainda hoje - comunicou ela, com a voz trêmula, sem conseguir encará-lo. - Você não pode pedir o divórcio, mas não precisa viver comigo. Prometo que...

— Vim me desculpar - murmurou ele, ríspido, interrompendo sua tentativa de estabelecer algum diálogo. - Ontem à noite, me descontrolei. Não ha­via motivo para tanto.

_James _estava pedindo desculpas para _ela?_

— Você tinha motivos para ficar bravo...

— Ontem, você parecia não estar passando bem...

— O olhar dele a examinou e ele franziu a testa. - Parece que não melhorou muito.

Lílian esboçou um sorriso.

— Acho que foi por causa da água que engoli... Es­tou um pouco enjoada, mas está tudo bem...

— É melhor você ficar descansando hoje. Fica na cama - ordenou ele, formal. - Mais tarde conver­samos.

Ela suspirou. Sentia-se vazia e exausta depois de tanta emoção.

— Não temos nada o que conversar, James. Nós dois sabemos disso. Ficou claro que você não me suporta, por isso vou embora ainda hoje.

Por algum motivo a tensão dele pareceu aumentar.

— Não quero que vá embora. Você é minha esposa - disse ele, respirando forte.

— Uma esposa que não pode lhe dar filhos - re­lembrou Lílian, consternada.

— Isso pode ser verdade, mas você ainda é minha esposa e _não _vai embora.

Lílian sentiu o coração acelerar. Será que James estava pensando na semana feliz que tinham pas­sado? Será que sentia falta dela? Será que...

— Ontem à noite, estava tão bravo com o que des­cobri que fiquei fora de mim - confessou ele, afas­tando-se dela e dirigindo-se à janela. - Mas depois de me acalmar, percebi que você teve uma vida muito difícil. Por causa do acidente no barco dos meus pais, você ficou órfã muito cedo, sem amparo. Sempre trabalhou para se sustentar. É natural que aproveitasse uma oportunidade para reverter essa situação. Você achava que minha família era culpada pela morte de seus pais e por seus ferimentos.

— James...

— Deixe eu terminar. Seja lá qual tenha sido o mo­tivo da explosão no barco, minha família é responsá­vel pelo acidente e temos que assumir as conseqüências.

— O que você está dizendo?

— Que você tem direito à vida que escolheu. Mi­nha família tem uma dívida para com você e eu a hon­rarei. Você continuará como minha esposa e receben­do a mesada combinada. Como vai gastá-la, é decisão sua.

Desapontada ao perceber que James manteria o casamento apenas por sentir-se responsável por ela, e não por nenhum sentimento pessoal, Lílian recostou-se nos travesseiros.

Ela não queria ficar ao lado dele naquelas circuns­tâncias, mas o que podia fazer? Precisava do dinheiro de James para sustentar a mãe. Não havia outra alternativa a não ser ficar. E se ele a detestava por aquilo que fizera... paciência! Lílian teria que convi­ver com isso.

As semanas seguintes demoraram a passar.

James passava a maior parte do tempo no escri­tório, e só voltava para casa quando ela já estava dor­mindo. Ele dormia em outro quarto, certamente para reforçar sua disposição de não vê-la.

Dias se passaram sem que se vissem e, nas raras ocasiões em que se encontraram nas refeições, ele foi polido e cortês, mas manteve distância. Sua fria civi­lidade era mais difícil de suportar do que sua raiva.

E para piorar, o enjôo não passou como previra o médico. Ela não comentou nada com James, pois sabia que ele se sentia incomodado por tê-la jogado na piscina.

A gota d'água foi o telefonema para o hospital para saber da mãe e ser informada que ela desenvol­vera uma grave infecção e estava muito mal.

Sentindo-se culpada por ainda não ter conseguido visitá-la, Lílian fez a mala e pediu ao motorista de James para levá-la ao aeroporto.

Ele não sentiria sua falta, pensou quando viu Ate­nas ficar para trás, instalada no conforto do carro. Sa­bia que ele participaria de uma reunião de negócios em Paris, pois o vira embarcar no helicóptero naquela manhã.

Como uma adolescente apaixonada, ficava olhan­do pelas janelas da mansão para tentar vê-lo passar.

Como chegara a este ponto?

Como tinha conseguido se apaixonar por James?

É claro que Lílian sabia a resposta: no momento em que o viu pela primeira vez, sentiu uma tensão entre os dois. Havia se casado determinada a desprezá-lo e odiá-lo, mas estes sentimentos logo se transfor­maram em paixão.

Quando Lílian resolvesse o problema da mãe, tenta­ria esquecê-lo, disse para si mesma quando desceu do carro e dispensou o segurança que a acompanhava.

Durante o vôo para Londres tentou não sentir en­jôo e decidiu que, tão logo pudesse, consultaria um médico. Provavelmente alguma bactéria se instalara em seu organismo por causa da quantidade de água que engolira na piscina.

Quando chegou a Londres, chovia muito e o dia estava cinzento. Comparando o tempo nublado ao seu humor, pegou um táxi e foi para o hospital, che­gando a tempo de encontrar o médico que cuidava da mãe.

— Como ela está?

— Como você sabe, a operação a que ela se sub­meteu foi bastante complicada, mas sua mãe estava se recuperando bem. Infelizmente, alguma bactéria a contaminou e estamos submetendo-a a uma série de testes para identificá-la.

— Posso vê-la?

— Se você é a Lílian, então é mais do que bem-vinda - respondeu o médico. - Ela a chama sem­pre. Você estava trabalhando fora do país, não é?

Lílian corou. Esta foi a desculpa que dera para não visitar a mãe, mas agora sentia remorso por ter men­tido. Deveria ter tentado vir antes...

Mas como poderia? Para cumprir o acordo e rece­ber o dinheiro, teve que representar um papel. E sem o dinheiro, a mãe não poderia ter sido operada.

A vida era mesmo repleta de decisões difíceis, pensou Lílian enquanto tirava a aliança do dedo e acompanhava a enfermeira até o quarto.

A mãe ainda não precisaria saber que se casara com James Potter.

Lílian se controlou para não chorar quando viu a mãe tão pálida e frágil sobre a cama.

— Mãe?

Os olhos dela se abriram e um largo sorriso ilumi­nou seu rosto.

— Filha! Não esperava sua visita - exclamou, com a voz fraca. - Você disse que não poderia vir.

— Está tudo bem - tranquilizou-a Lílian, abraçando-a. - Você está tão magra.

— É a comida do hospital - disse a mãe, acari­ciando os cabelos da filha. - Você parece cansada. Tem trabalhado muito? Como está o novo emprego?

— Muito bom - respondeu Lílian, sentando-se ao lado da cama.

A mãe deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

— Foi uma sorte para nós duas você ter consegui­do esse emprego. E com um salário tão bom. Se não fosse por você...

— Nada disso, mãe. Eu a amo. E foi _muito difícil _não poder visitá-la...

— Mas você telefonou todos os dias e me deu o maior presente que eu poderia ganhar: a chance de voltar a andar. Agora, só precisamos esperar para ver se os médicos fizeram tudo certo. Até aparecer esta infecção, eles estavam otimistas.

— Eles ainda estão, mãe - disse Lílian, com lá­grimas nos olhos.

— Não chore. Sei que é forte. Sempre foi. Desde criança, sempre foi muito determinada.

Lílian sorriu. Não sentia-se forte, nem determina­da. Estava exausta depois de tudo o que acontecera nas últimas semanas, mas não podia desabafar com a mãe.

— Estou bem. Só um pouco cansada. E passando mal. E _tão _enjoada.

— Quantos dias de folga você conseguiu?

— Ela terá quantos precisar.

Uma voz grave veio da porta do quarto e Lílian deu um salto da cadeira, o coração acelerado quando escutou James falar.

Ele ficou parado na porta, lindo como sempre, o rosto contraído de raiva. Só de olhá-lo, Lílian per­cebeu que estava furioso.

Ele olhou para a mãe dela sobre a cama.

— _Theos mou... _eu não sabia. Está viva. Sobrevi­veu à explosão.

Lílian ficou apavorada. Não tinha se preparado para esta situação.

— Pensei que você estivesse em Paris...

— Andou bisbilhotando minha vida, Lílian? Mas já estou de volta...

Antes que ela pudesse encontrar uma resposta, sua mãe gemeu e cobriu a boca com a mão.

Lílian voltou a atenção para ela, pois parecia mui­to agitada.

— Mãe, o que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Vou chamar a enfermeira.

— Não precisa - respondeu a mãe, com os olhos fixos em James.

— Durante anos, pensei em você. Nos meus sonhos, nos piores momentos. Jamais consegui esquecer.

Lílian olhou a mãe, penalizada. Não esperava que reconhecesse James, mas ela o reconheceu, e era evidente que o _detestava _também. A última coisa que ela precisava agora era desse tipo de choque, e Lílian era a culpada.

Devia ter previsto que James iria atrás dela.

Ela não deveria ter vindo.

Virou-se para James, desesperada para contor­nar a situação desastrosa que se formara.

— Você a está aborrecendo. Acho melhor ir embo­ra. Mais tarde, conversamos...- pediu Lílian, segu­rando uma das mãos da mãe.

— Se essa for a vontade de sua mãe, respeitarei - respondeu James, entrando no quarto, determina­do como sempre. - Mas é claro que existem coisas a serem ditas. Não tinha idéia de que estava viva - continuou ele, dirigindo-se à mãe de Lílian.

Lílian fechou os olhos. Elas nunca conversavam sobre o acidente. Era penoso demais.

— _Por favor, _vai embora...

— Não quero que ele vá.

A mãe de Lílian estendeu a mão em direção a James, os olhos verdes como os da filha marejados de lágrimas.

— Não antes de agradecê-lo. Se você soubesse como sempre desejei fazer isso. Mas não tinha como descobrir quem você era e como localizá-lo. Não sabia seu nome...

Lílian ficou surpresa com a inusitada declaração, e, para seu espanto, James se aproximou e pegou a mão que lhe era oferecida.

— Não há razão para agradecimentos. Nem agora, nem antes... eu não tinha idéia de quem _você _era até bem recentemente.

— Havia tanta gente no iate naquele dia... Lílian olhou para os dois sem entender nada.

— Mãe?

— Como foi que você entrou em contato com ele? A mãe começou a chorar. - Você sabia o quanto eu queria entrar em contato com o homem que me sal­vou. Sem saber o nome, como foi que conseguiu en­contrá-lo, minha filha?

_O homem que a salvou._

Sem palavras, Lílian ficou imóvel, sem falar nada. Quando finalmente conseguiu articular algo, a voz saiu rouca.

— Este foi o homem que salvou a senhora quando o barco explodiu?

Não podia ser verdade.

_Não podia ter sido James._

— Foi ele também quem salvou você - contou a mãe, sorrindo. - Ele arriscou a vida tantas vezes mergulhando para achá-la. Eu a vi na passarela segundos antes da explosão. Sabia que você estava na água, provavelmente ferida demais para sobreviver. Comecei a gritar para alguém salvar meu bebê.

— Sua mãe ficou presa nos escombros do barco - esclareceu James - E se recusou a ser resgatada até que eu encontrasse a filha.

Lílian estava em choque. A visão em sua cabeça. O homem que ela lembrava.

— Era você? Aquele que me resgatou... o homem que eu me lembro... _era você!_

— Nem eu mesmo sabia até a noite em que você me contou a história - confessou James. - Per­cebi então que deveria ser sua mãe que eu tinha salva­do, mas não sabia que ainda estava viva. Philipos dis­se a todos que ela morrera junto com o Costas.

— Era isso que ele queria que todos acreditassem. Ele me queria fora de sua vida. Você voltou para o barco para salvar os outros e a ambulância nos levou para o hospital. Perguntei para todos para saber quem era você, mas ninguém o conhecia. Aí, Dimitrios nos mandou para a Inglaterra e fui proibida de voltar à Grécia. Mantivemos nossa identidade em segredo, seguindo as suas instruções.

James franziu a testa, mostrando-se alerta de repente.

— Como ele podia fazer uma ameaça dessas? Por que as proibiu que voltassem? E por quê?

— Ele me odiou desde o primeiro momento, quan­do Costas levou-me para casa, em Corfu. Depois que Costas morreu, não havia ninguém para me defender. Dimitros ameaçou tomar Lílian de mim e criá-la na Grécia, como se fosse sua filha. Na verdade, não a queria por perto, era só para me punir. Poucas pes­soas sabem o quanto aquele homem é mau. Não o queria perto de minha filha. Concordei em desapare­cer, em cortar relações. Para ele, foi conveniente.

— Dimitrios pagou para você desaparecer? - per­guntou James, sem acreditar. Charlotte Evans esboçou um sorriso.

— Pagar? Dimitrios? Sua pergunta demonstra que você não o conhece. Não, ele não me deu dinheiro al­gum.

— Mas você ficou gravemente ferida, com uma fi­lha pequena para criar... como fez? Você tinha famí­lia para ajudá-la?

— Não tinha família e só consegui porque tenho uma filha extraordinária - disse Charlotte, e Lílian corou.

— Mãe, acho melhor você descansar agora...

— Ainda não. Se puder, por favor... gostaria de sa­ber toda a história.

— Lílian logo se recuperou e tornou-se uma meni­na bastante esperta. Um dos médicos que me tratava e conhecia a nossa história sugeriu que ela tentasse uma bolsa de estudos num colégio interno. E ela foi aceita. Foi uma decisão difícil, porém, a mais acerta­da. Fiz várias operações. Ela passava as férias com uma de suas tutoras, e elas sempre a traziam para me ver. James não desviava o olhar, prestando muita atenção.

— Continue...

— Na época de Lílian ir para a universidade, eu necessitava de inúmeros cuidados particulares. E ela, então, passou a trabalhar dia e noite para pagá-los. Trabalhava em qualquer coisa. E quando descobriu que esta operação poderia me dar a chance de voltar a andar, conseguiu esse emprego maravilhoso na Grécia...

Um silêncio tenso tomou conta do ambiente e Lílian fechou os olhos, esperando que James contas­se a verdade à mãe.

— É melhor descansar agora - disse ele, arru­mando os lençóis em volta dela - mas antes de ir­mos embora, queria fazer só mais uma pergunta: por que, depois de Lílian já ter crescido, você não pediu dinheiro a Philipos? Você é a única família dele. Ele tinha uma dívida com vocês.

— Dimitrios não sabe o que são obrigações e ja­mais dá dinheiro para ninguém — respondeu a mãe, com dignidade -, e também não sabe o que significa ter uma família.

Os olhos de James brilharam de raiva.

— Então, está na hora de ele aprender. E garanto-lhe que irá. Dimitrios vai cumprir suas obrigações.

— Não, não quero ter contato com ele. Não quero ouvir nunca mais os nomes Philipos e Potter.

Lílian ficou apavorada. Apesar da mãe reconhecer James como o homem que a salvara, evidente­mente não sabia sua identidade. O que ela diria se soubesse que a filha se casara com um Potter? E que ela procurara o avô por causa do dinheiro?

James sorriu.

— Quero que descanse e deixe de se preocupar. Eu trago Lílian de volta amanhã - prometeu ele, firme.

Charlotte deu um sorriso.

— Você pode ficar mais um dia? Quando tem de voltar?

— Ela pode ficar o quanto precisar - respondeu James, saindo do quarto.

Lílian abraçou a mãe e saiu atrás dele, correndo para alcançá-lo.

— Espere, James! - Sem fôlego, segurou seu braço, fazendo-o parar. - Por favor. Sei que ainda está bravo comigo, mas precisamos conversar. Você salvou minha vida. _Não posso acreditar que foi você._

Ele se virou para ela, a segurou pelos braços e en­costou-a na parede.

— Poderíamos ter descoberto isso há muito tem­po, se você tivesse sido honesta comigo. _Quando _é que você vai confiar em mim e me contar a verdade? Todo dia fico sabendo de alguma novidade sobre mi­nha esposa e isso cansa. Cada vez que o telefone toca, me pergunto o que vou descobrir mais. Até eu conhe­cê-la, achava que tinha uma rede de contatos bem efi­ciente. De repente, percebi que não sei _nada._

— Provavelmente, você não estava procurando no lugar certo - murmurou Lílian, sem graça, pensan­do como era difícil para ele, um homem acostumado a estar no controle de tudo. - Você não sabia que minha mãe estava viva.

— Realmente, não sabia. _Por que _você não me contou? E por que não me disse que _você _também es­tava no barco?

— Porque se eu contasse a verdade, você saberia que não éramos uma família feliz. E se soubesse que meu avô me desprezava, descobriria que ele desejava a nossa união por vingança, não para ter netos. Eu es­tava apavorada demais para contar a verdade a você.

Ela respirou fundo, consciente da pressão do corpo dele sobre o dela. _Que tortura._

— E não se casaria comigo. E eu precisava desse casamento. Era a única forma de conseguir o dinheiro para a operação de minha mãe. Como era um proce­dimento cirúrgico recente, a assistência médica não pagaria. Fiquei _desesperada._

— Eu devia ter percebido os sinais no primeiro en­contro - disse James, olhando-a. - Você sentia tanto medo de Dimitrios. Mas meu pai desejava muito recuperar a empresa e eu estava envolvido com ou­tros assuntos. Caso contrário, certamente perceberia que havia algo errado.

— Agora você já sabe de tudo — disse Lílian, a proximidade dele perturbando-a. - Me casei com você por dinheiro, mas era para a minha mãe. Não ti­nha outro recurso. Meu avô a rejeitou desde quando ela se casou com meu pai.

— Seu avô tem muito a pagar - disse James, tentando se controlar. Ele notou que muitas enfer­meiras olhavam para ambos, e se afastou. - Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos. Vamos embora.

Ele a pegou pelo pulso e levou-a até o elevador mais próximo. Quando viu o estado do equipamento, preferiu as escadas.

— Se isto quebrar, ninguém vai nos salvar. E que hospital é esse? Parece que vai desabar a qualquer momento.

— E um prédio muito antigo, mas o cirurgião que trabalha aqui tem uma boa reputação e queria tentar a nova técnica cirúrgica em minha mãe. Foi assim que gastei o seu dinheiro.

— _Seu _dinheiro - corrigiu-a, com uma expressão estranha nos olhos. - O dinheiro era seu. E, final­mente, entendi o motivo de você não fazer compras.

Ela corou.

— Não precisava de nada. E o hospital é muito caro...

James olhou-a.

— Não consigo entender por quê - disse ele, le­vando-a para o carro -, para mim, devia ter sido de­molido há muito tempo.

— Como você sabia onde me encontrar?

— Você foi seguida. Meus seguranças tinham or­dens expressas para não perdê-la de vista.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é uma Potter agora e existem muitas pessoas que gostariam de se aproveitar disso - lembrou ele, em tom áspero.

Lílian arregalou os olhos.

— Você acha que eu poderia ser seqüestrada?

— A possibilidade sempre existe. Mas não se preocupe. Logo a soltariam quando vissem como você come.

— Você está bravo comigo?

— Estou vivendo fortes emoções desde que a co­nheci, portanto isso não é novidade. E, no futuro, quando quiser voar para algum lugar, use o meu avião. Gostando ou não, você é minha esposa e não quero que viaje em vôos de carreira.

Uma sensação agradável a invadiu. Deveria estar brava por estar recebendo ordens depois de uma vida inteira tomando decisões sozinha, mas gostou de ter alguém se preocupando com ela. Na verdade, gostava que James fosse tão possessivo.

Aconchegada no interior luxuoso do carro de James, Lílian começou a olhar os pontos turísticos de Londres pela janela.

— Olha só! O Monumento. Foi construído como memorial do Grande Incêndio de Londres. Lembro que minha mãe trouxe-me aqui, em um dos raros pe­ríodos em que não estava no hospital. Eu subia os 311 degraus enquanto ela esperava e ficava acenando.

Tomada pelas lembranças, Lílian deu um sorriso, sem graça.

James hesitou, mas depois segurou suas mãos.

— Você devia sentir muito a falta de sua mãe.

— Para falar a verdade, eu era tão pequena quando tudo aconteceu, que cresci nessa realidade. Percebia que minha mãe não era como as outras mães, e aceitei o fato de nossa vida ser diferente.

— Por que será que a imprensa não descobriu que sua mãe estava viva? Como nunca souberam sobre você? - perguntou ele, incrédulo. - Vocês eram as únicas parentes vivas do homem mais rico do mundo e, no entanto, ninguém sabia disso.

— Como você, eles não procuraram. Voltamos para Londres. Meu avô insistiu que eu e minha mãe usássemos o nome de solteira dela. Adotamos o sobrenome Evans. Foi assim que aconteceu.

_E aí vieram os primeiros anos de sofrimento, que era melhor nem começar a contar._

— Isto explica por que você não respondeu quan­do a chamei usando o sobrenome Philipos em nosso primeiro encontro - lembrou James, divertido. - Você começou a usar o sobrenome por insistência de seu avô.

— Detestava usar o nome dele, mas era parte do plano fazer de conta que formávamos uma bela famí­lia. Por isso, quando me chamou de srta. Philipos, estranhei. Não estava acostumada.

— Sua mãe é uma mulher muito corajosa.

— Nunca diga isso a ela. A vida inteira ela foi con­siderada culpada pela briga entre nossas famílias.

Não podemos contar a ela que me casei com um Potter, ela morreria. Ele não se alterou.

— Não se preocupe - disse James, recostando-se no banco do carro. - Você está muito pálida. Precisa descansar.

Lílian queria ter a tranqüilidade dele, mas não conseguia.

— Não vou descansar até decidirmos o que dire­mos a ela. Não sabia como explicar minha ausência, por isso inventei o emprego na Grécia e...

— _Pare _de se preocupar - ordenou ele, com fir­meza. - De agora em diante, tomarei conta do pro­blema.

— Mas...

— Fique tranqüila, porque não farei nada que ma­goe sua mãe.

— Por que faria isso?

— Por uma série de razões, _agape mou. _Confie em mim. E por que já tive oportunidade de contar a ver­dade para ela, e não o fiz.

James estava certo. Poderia ter contado tudo. Mas mostrou-se calmo e ponderado e não revelou nada.

Lílian relaxou e fechou os olhos.

— Desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Compreendo que pre­cisou tomar decisões importantes desde muito cedo. Mas você não está mais sozinha, Lílian. O problema é meu. E eu resolverei.

Por um momento, ela sentiu como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Mas logo lembrou que James só estava agindo daquela forma por sentir-se responsável pela explosão no barco de sua família.

Lílian abriu os olhos e tentou esconder a falta que sentia dele. Todo o seu corpo _clamava _por ele.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Para minha suíte no Dorchester. Lá não sere­mos interrompidos. Temos muito o que conversar, _agape mou._

Mas ela não queria conversar.

Perguntando-se como tinha se transformado numa pessoa que só pensava em sexo, Lílian cruzou as per­nas para aliviar a tensão que sentia.

— É um hotel? Sempre quis chamar o serviço de quarto. É um bom hotel?

Ele achou graça.

— Muito bom. Será mais uma nova experiência para você. E suponho que para o serviço de quarto também. Eles nunca devem ter atendido alguém com o apetite igual ao seu.

— Ah, é tão bom não ter que economizar na comi­da. Mas não estou com muita fome no momento.

Lílian ficou imaginando como alguém poderia es­tar enjoada e com fome ao mesmo tempo.

— Você ainda está se sentindo mal? Está tão páli­da...

— Foi um dia difícil... ver minha mãe deitada na­quela cama de hospital... depois você aparecendo...

— Não consigo acreditar nos sacrifícios que fez por sua mãe...

— Ela é minha única família e também fez muitos sacrifícios por mim. sempre desejou que eu tivesse ficado com ela, mas consentiu em me mandar para o colégio interno para que eu tivesse outras chances.

— Seu avô tem muito a ressarcir - disse James.

— Ele é assim mesmo. Jamais mudará.

— Isso é o que vamos ver.

O carro parou na entrada dos fundos do hotel e, de­pois de alguns minutos, ambos já estavam na suíte de James.

Lílian ficou surpresa com o ambiente.

— É maravilhoso...

— Até hoje sempre considerei como um bom lugar para ficar em Londres - confessou James, apon­tando para o telefone. - Fique à vontade para cha­mar o serviço de quarto. Estou certo que apreciarão o desafio.

Lílian riu por causa da observação dele.

— Posso pedir o que quiser?

— Claro.

Ele tirou o paletó e a gravata, e seus olhares se encontraram, reacendendo a chama do desejo entre ambos.

— James...

— Prometi para mim que ficaria longe de você - disse ele, a voz rouca, as mãos fortes emoldurando seu rosto.

— Não quero que você fique longe... - O coração dela acelerou. - Ainda não consigo acreditar que o homem que... _Você salvou a minha vida._

— Foi uma boa idéia - murmurou ele, sorrindo e abaixando a cabeça.

Sem interromper o beijo, James a despiu e se­gurou-a.

— Posso andar...

— Gosto de carregá-la.

— Você quer dizer que gosta de me dominar - provocou Lílian, suspirando quando ele a colocou na cama e cobriu seu corpo com o dele.

— Adoro o fato de eu ser o único homem que fez isso com você...

James percorreu seu corpo com beijos, excitando-a ainda mais.

— James, por favor... agora.

Ele a penetrou com seus dedos hábeis e Lílian arqueou o corpo de prazer.

— Você está tão úmida - gemeu ele. James continuou o que fazia, ignorando seus gemidos, e submetendo-a àquelas delícias até o limi­te do êxtase.

E quando Lílian pensou que não agüentaria mais, ele a levantou e a penetrou com força.

Lílian arregalou os olhos e quase parou de respi­rar, quando James começou a se movimentar den­tro dela. A cada movimento ela ficava mais excitada, as bocas unidas num beijo apaixonado, alcançando, juntos, o clímax.

Ele saiu de cima dela e a abraçou, afastando os ca­belos de seu rosto.

— Foi maravilhoso... - murmurou, ofegante. - A melhor relação.

Lílian fechou os olhos e tentou se convencer que não tinha importância o fato de ele não amá-la, con­tanto que a desejasse.

James a puxou para mais perto de si e soltou praguejando quando o celular tocou.

— Avisei que não queria ser perturbado. Irritado, pegou o aparelho e atendeu.

Escutou por alguns instantes, disse algumas pala­vras em grego e desligou.

— Temos que voltar ao hospital. Parece que seu avô resolveu visitar sua mãe.

************************

N/A – Ai que vergonha...(se esconde)... faz um tempão q não atualizo..e a culpa é totalmente minha...hauhauha...eu meio q andei ausente do ..nenhuma das minhas fics foi atualizada...Mas decidi que vou terminar esta e depois termino a outra...

**Desculpas pela demora...Espero que gostem deste presente de dia das crianças... E o próximo capítulo deve ser o último ou o penúltimo..não me lembro...**

**Deixem muitos reviews..embora eu não mereça pela demora...ahuaha...**

**beijinhosss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: Noiva do Desejo**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Noiva do Desejo" da autora Sarah Morgan e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...

**N/A – Último capítulo meus amores...Sei q não mereço...mais peço desculpas pela demora. Espero q gostem deste capítulo.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO DEZ**

Pálida e angustiada, Lílian teria corrido pelo corre­dor se James não a tivesse segurado.

— Não adianta correr - disse ele, firme. - Sei que você está preocupada, mas quero que você deixe isto por minha conta.

Apavorada, Lílian tentou puxar o braço.

— Você não sabe como ele é. Tenho que estar lá...

— Sei exatamente como ele é. Confie em mim. Sei lidar com gente como ele melhor do que você - res­pondeu James em tom áspero.

— Mas...

— _Theos mou, _o que preciso fazer para você con­fiar em mim? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que _não _vou magoar sua mãe? Quanto mais a gente discute este assunto, mais problemas podem surgir.

Lílian sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

— Eu não sabia que ele viria até aqui.

— Ainda bem que ele veio, assim não preciso pro­curá-lo. Se bem que se pudéssemos escolher, sua mãe poderia ter sido poupada de mais este estresse.

Ele sorriu e soltou o braço dela.

— Coragem. Você foi tão corajosa até agora, pode agüentar um pouco mais. E seja lá o que eu disser, Lílian, quero que concorde comigo, está bem?

— Mas você não era moderno? Ele sorriu com a observação.

— É só hoje. Promete?

— Alguém já te disse que você é um brigão?

— Claro. Você promete?

— Prometo.

O que mais ela podia fazer?

Para sua surpresa, James pegou uma de suas mãos e entraram no quarto da mãe. Quando viu a fi­gura curvada do avô, Lílian começou a tremer e sen­tiu a mão de James apertar a sua para confortá-la.

A mãe estava imóvel na cama, pálida, os olhos fi­xos no homem que tornara sua vida tão miserável.

— Estou surpreso por você ter vindo visitar al­guém que sempre ignorou - cortou James, o des­prezo claro na voz.

— Isto não é da sua conta - retrucou Dimitrios. Lílian sentiu os joelhos tremerem, mas James não se abalou.

— Você fez com que fosse da minha conta quando decidiu unir a fortuna de nossas famílias. Vamos es­clarecer umas coisas. Esta é a última conversa que vamos ter e, depois dela, você não deve se aproximar de nenhum membro de minha família. Em especial, de minha esposa e da mãe dela.

— Ah, sei... e como vai sua _esposa _- O velho deu um sorriso cínico para Lílian. - Eu o peguei, Potter.

— E eu lhe serei eternamente grato por isso - res­pondeu James, enlaçando a cintura de Lílian. - Se não fosse sua armadilha, nunca teria conhecido Lílian. E seria uma pena, porque ela mudou minha vida.

Lílian ficou olhando para ele, abismada com o que ouvira. A risada cínica do avô a trouxe de volta à rea­lidade.

— Você está olhando deste jeito para ela porque só prestou atenção no seu corpo. É melhor saber logo a verdade. Ela não pode ter filhos. Os Potter acabaram.

Lílian tentou agredi-lo, mas James a segurou.

— O que sinto por Lílian não tem nada a ver com a possibilidade de ela me dar filhos. E se você insul­tar minha esposa mais uma vez, Philipos, vai se arrepender. Ao contrário de você, sei como proteger os meus.

Lílian segurou a respiração. Nunca ninguém luta­ra por ela ou a protegera. A vida inteira ela lutara por sua mãe, sozinha, contra todo mundo, e de repente, aquele homem que ela enganara, a defendia...

Sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela o amava tanto e era tão desagradável ele se sentir obrigado a protegê-la.

Insensível como sempre, Dimitrios Philipos co­meçou a rir.

— Reconheça, Potter. Eu venci. Você pode ter retomado a empresa, mas sabe que não pode salvá-la. Pode fingir também que não se importa com crianças, mas nós dois sabemos a verdade. Você é grego. Não preciso dizer mais nada.

Lílian ficou paralisada. Fitou James, achando que ele estava intimidado pelo avô, mas ele nem se abalou.

— Em primeiro lugar, a empresa voltou para seu legítimo dono: a família Potter. Sua péssima admi­nistração a fez cair muito, mas vou recuperá-la e reconstruir sua reputação. Quanto a Lílian, ela mos­trou-se leal, forte e amorosa, as três qualidades mais importantes de uma esposa grega.

Dimitrios grunhiu.

— Ela não pode ter filhos e o contrato que assinou diz que você não pode arranjar outra esposa.

— Melhor assim, porque não quero outra esposa - respondeu James, olhando para o rosto espan­tado de Charlotte. - Acho que sua presença desagra­da a mãe de Lílian. Por isso, quero que você vá em­bora agora. Acabou tudo. Proíbo que você se aproxi­me de minha família.

— Elas são minha família também, Potter. E se eu resolver ficar, vou ficar - retrucou Dimitrios.

— Acho que não. E já está na hora de colocar as coisas no seu devido lugar - advertiu James. - Você perdeu o direito de chamá-las de família quan­do as exilou da Grécia e as renegou. Perdeu o direito de chamá-las de família quando não as sustentou, ainda que o único crime de Charlotte tenha sido amar seu filho. Perdeu este direito quando usou Lílian co­vardemente como instrumento de sua vingança. Elas não são mais sua família, Philipos, _são minha famí­lia. _E sempre protejo os meus. Ao contrário de você.

Dimitrios o olhou com desdém.

— O que você quer dizer com isto?

— Você culpou minha família pela explosão em nosso barco, mas nós dois sabemos que você, e só você, foi o responsável. Você foi o culpado da morte de seu próprio filho.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do am­biente e Lílian viu a mãe abrir a boca assombrada.

Dimitrios olhou para ela, com ar apavorado e virou-se para James.

— Você acha que eu tentei matar meu próprio fi­lho?

— Não. Acho que tentou matar meu pai, porque ele estava procurando convencer Costas a acabar com a rixa entre as famílias de uma vez por todas, e a unir os negócios.

— Era uma idéia ridícula! Meu filho não deveria estar naquele barco!

James respirou fundo.

— A explosão foi planejada para acabar com a mi­nha família, mas houve alguma mudança e quando eles embarcaram, seu filho e sua nora também foram. E foi o seu filho que morreu com meu tio. E _você _foi o responsável. Não acha que está na hora de acabar com este conflito, Philipos?

Com a respiração acelerada, os olhos arregalados, Dimitrios correu para a porta, mas foi bloqueado por vários homens.

— As autoridades gregas desejam ter uma conver­sa com você - anunciou James. - Eles estão in­teressados em vários acontecimentos recentes, principalmente alguns investimentos seus.

Dimitrios parou na porta e se dirigiu a James.

— Ela vai lhe custar uma fortuna. James deu um sorriso.

— Espero que sim. Eu vivo oferecendo meu cartão de crédito e ela se recusa a usá-lo. É uma mulher di­ferente. Mais uma vez, eu agradeço por tê-la me apre­sentado. Achei que nunca encontraria uma mulher como ela.

Quando Dimitrios foi levado embora, Lílian caiu sentada numa cadeira.

— É verdade? A voz de Charlotte era um sussurro. - Foi _ele _que colocou a bomba?

James assentiu, fechando a porta do quarto.

— Sempre suspeitamos, mas nunca encontramos nenhuma prova.

— E agora? James deu de ombros.

— As provas são fracas, mas ele tem feito negó­cios suspeitos nos últimos tempos. Acho que ele será preso. Talvez os motivos para prendê-lo nem interessem mais.

Charlotte fechou os olhos.

— Ele é um verdadeiro monstro. Acho que até Costas sabia disso. Por isso queria se unir a seu pai nos negócios. Queria começar de novo. Tentei convencê-lo do contrário. Tinha medo do que Dimitrios podia fazer. Parece que eu tinha razão...

— O preço que você pagou foi muito alto — con­cordou James.

— E você também. Foi obrigado a casar com Lílian para ter a empresa de volta.

James sorriu.

— Não foi nenhum sacrifício, pode acreditar. Sua filha é especial. Bonita e corajosa.

Charlotte ficou olhando para ele por um tempo e depois se virou para Lílian.

— Foi este o emprego que você arranjou? Você casou por dinheiro?

— Não havia outro jeito de conseguir a operação para você - disse Lílian, e James segurou suas mãos.

— Ela agiu certo e não quero que se preocupe com nosso relacionamento. Amo muito a sua filha e serei eternamente grato por ela ter escolhido casar comigo.

Lílian o olhou agradecida. Ainda que soubesse que ele estava só dizendo isto para proteger a mãe, que soubesse que ele não a amava...

— E agora você precisa descansar. Sei que já me­lhorou bastante. Quando estiver recuperada, vou levá-la para Atenas. O sol vai lhe fazer bem e aqui em Londres ele não aparece muito.

— Para a Grécia? - Charlotte sorriu. - Achei que nunca mais retornaria à Grécia, mesmo já tendo vivido lá...

Num gesto inesperado, James beijou a testa da mãe.

— Fique tranqüila, você voltará à Grécia.

De volta ao hotel, Lílian deixou-se cair no sofá, exaurida. A cabeça rodava e se sentia cansada.

— Obrigada por tudo que contou a minha mãe - disse ela. - E por ter enfrentado meu avô. Acho que você foi o único que teve coragem.

— Nos livramos dele para sempre - disse James, com ar preocupado. -Parece que você vai des­maiar. Não devia tê-la levado comigo. Foi demais para você.

— Estou bem. Só um pouco cansada -murmurou Lílian, esfregando a testa.

— Precisa comer alguma coisa e depois dormir. Ele pegou o telefone para pedir o serviço de quarto quando Lílian se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

Ela sentiu tudo ficar escuro e caiu. Quando recobrou os sentidos, viu James ajoe­lhado ao seu lado, tenso, tentando reanimá-la.

— Quando vai parar de fazer isto comigo? Jamais soube o que era medo até conhecê-la.

Ela só queria que o enjôo passasse.

— Desculpe... não sei o que há de errado comigo.

— Eu sei. Você está se ressentido do tremendo es­tresse que sofreu. Primeiro foi o casamento, depois a preocupação com sua mãe, o trauma da piscina e o choque de saber toda a verdade. Para completar, o en­contro com seu avô.

Lílian fechou os olhos para esquecer o que pas­sara.

— Nem me lembre. Meu avô tentou matar sua fa­mília. Você salvou a minha vida e da minha mãe e, como retribuição, fiz você se casar comigo mesmo sabendo que não poderia te dar os filhos que deseja. Sinto-me _tão _culpada - disse Lílian, cobrindo o ros­to com as mãos, torturada pela dimensão do que acontecera. - Será que as pessoas têm uma vida tão difícil como a minha?

— Provavelmente não - respondeu James, com ar de riso na voz. - Mas aposto que, comparan­do com a sua, elas são bem chatas.

Ela não conseguiu achar graça. Se sentia culpada demais.

— Sabe, nunca pretendi me casar. Achava que não era justo.

— Por isso você ainda era virgem? Lílian assentiu.

— Nunca deixei os homens se aproximarem mui­to. Não queria correr o risco de me envolver com nin­guém.

— Mas casar comigo foi fácil, porque você me odiava. Você achava que a culpa era toda minha.

— Não agi certo - continuou ela, mortificada - posso ver agora. Mas estava desesperada para conse­guir o dinheiro e não via de que maneira. Não sabia de todos os fatos... – A sala começou a rodar de novo e ela empalideceu.

— Nenhum de nós sabia, _agape mou. _Agora sabe­mos. Pare de se preocupar. Você pode piorar. O mé­dico já vem - recomendou James.

— Não deve ser nada - murmurou Lílian, colo­cando a mão sobre o estômago. - Acho que engoli alguma bactéria com aquela água toda.

— Seja lá o que for, quero saber o que você tem.

Lílian achou graça. Era melhor o médico desco­brir logo o que havia, do contrário conheceria a falta de tolerância de James.

Após uma batida na porta e um dos seguranças de Potter entrou com o médico. Na presença de James, ele fez várias perguntas, algumas até embaraçosas. Mas James permaneceu impassível.

— Há quanto tempo está casada?

— Seis semanas.

— Então está na hora dos parabéns — concluiu o médico. — Você está esperando nenê.

Todos ficaram calados. Finalmente, Lílian falou.

— Não é possível.

— Depois do que me contou sobre seu histórico médico, entendo que pense assim, mas posso lhe as­segurar que a senhora está grávida.

— Mas...

— Sou médico há trinta anos e, apesar de haver dúvida às vezes em alguns diagnósticos, desta vez te­nho absoluta certeza. O enjôo que tem sentido é típi­co da gravidez. Logo vai passar, o cansaço também. Aí vai começar a gostar da experiência.

Lílian tinha medo de respirar. Ela estava _grávida? _James passou a mão pela cabeça.

— Mas por que os outros médicos se enganaram? O médico deu de ombros e se encaminhou para a porta.

— Sabemos muito sobre fertilidade e concepção, mas ainda temos muito a descobrir — admitiu ele. — Como se explica que vários casais adotem crianças e, logo depois, tenham filhos naturais? Já vi casos de ho­mens praticamente estéreis serem pais. Apesar de nós médicos termos muitas respostas, o certo é que a na­tureza é capaz de verdadeiros milagres. Você acaba de constatar esta realidade, sra. Potter. Seja grata.

James fechou a porta quando o médico foi em­bora e foi até Lílian, deitada no sofá.

— Tenho medo de me mexer — sussurrou ela.

— Acho que o bebê não vai cair — tranqüilizou ele, pegando-a no colo e indo para o quarto.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Levando você para o descanso que precisa.

— Você sabe o que tudo isto significa?

— O quê?

— Que podemos nos divorciar.

Ele ficou tenso e apagou a luz do abajur.

— É melhor descansar. Amanhã de manhã, con­versamos.

Lílian fechou os olhos para segurar as lágrimas. Estava grávida. Ia ter um bebê. Devia estar feliz. Então, por que se sentia tão vazia?

Quando Lílian acordou já era dia claro e James estava sentado numa poltrona num canto do quarto.

— James? O que está fazendo aí?

— Achei que você podia sumir e você não vai a lu­gar nenhum antes de conversar. Fique aí e não se mexa.

Ele saiu e voltou com um prato de biscoitos e uma bebida.

Ela se sentou e olhou para ele.

— O que é isto?

— O médico sugeriu que você comesse biscoitos antes de se levantar de manhã, assim alivia o enjôo. — Ele esperou ela comer. — Se sente melhor?

— Sim. Para dizer a verdade, sim.

— Ótimo.

Ele sentou na beira da cama e continuou:

— Porque temos que conversar e não quero des­culpas para você sair do quarto. E antes de você dizer qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que estou disposto a concordar com qualquer coisa que peça, menos com o divórcio. Por isso nem fale mais sobre isto.

— Você não foi responsável pelo que aconteceu, James. Sei disso agora. Foi culpa de meu avô. Acho que por esta razão ele não suportava nem minha mãe, nem a mim. Fazíamos com que se lembrasse de todo mal que fez.

— Você acha que ele é capaz de sentir culpa ou re­morso, eu não. E a razão pela qual não quero que vá embora não tem nada a ver com minha responsabili­dade, mas sim com o que sinto por você.

Lílian sorriu. Ele era verdadeiramente grego. Ele ia ser pai e seus instintos tradicionais não permiti­riam que ele a deixasse, mesmo sem amá-la.

— Você está dizendo isto porque estou grávida...

— O que sinto por você não tem nada a ver com a gravidez. Poderia fingir que não estou feliz porque este fato me liga a você. Não acredito que uma mu­lher tão leal e despreendida como você impediria um filho de conviver com o pai.

— James, isto é ridículo. Você sempre deixou bem claro o que pensava sobre mim, desde o início. Sempre achou que eu era interesseira, e de certa ma­neira eu era...

— Isto foi antes de conhecê-la melhor. E me sinto _muito _mal por ter tratado-a daquela maneira.

— Você não teve culpa...

— Tive sim. Você foi forçada a se casar por di­nheiro e eu achei que você era como as outras mulhe­res que conheci.

— James...

— Você tem que entender, nunca conheci uma mulher como você — disse ele, se aproximando mais dela. — Todas as mulheres que conheci estavam interessadas em coisas materiais. Achei que era por isso que você queria o dinheiro.

— Não vou fingir que não gosto de vestir roupas bonitas e de comer boas comidas...

— Então fica comigo e eu a ensino como as mu­lheres se comportam. Vou ensiná-la como gastar, gastar, gastar e se divertir muito. Você merece — dis­se ele, com um sorriso irônico.

Era tão tentador responder sim.

— Isto não é suficiente, James. Você acabaria se aborrecendo.

— Jamais. Você está sempre me surpreendendo...

— Você nunca ficou com uma mulher por muito tempo...

— E com você, não consigo ficar longe. Já perce­beu?

Ela corou.

— É só sexo.

— Não, não é — contradisse ele, respirando fundo como se estivesse se esforçando muito para se ex­pressar. — Eu te amo, mas sei que você não me ama. Mesmo assim, não vou deixar você ir embora.

— Você não me ama... você disse isso só por causa da minha mãe e do meu avô.

— Disse porque é a verdade. Nunca pensei que o amor existisse até conhecê-la. Não posso deixar você partir, mesmo sabendo que a recíproca não é verda­deira. Sei que posso fazê-la feliz.

Lílian estava tonta. Ele a _amava?_

— Você não pode me amar... depois de nosso ca­samento, você desapareceu. Nem passou a noite co­migo.

— Nem me lembra desta bobagem. Fui tão cruel com você.

— Você me odiava...

— Eu não conseguia resistir — corrigiu ele, beijando-lhe com paixão —, foi difícil deixá-la para trás. Queria fazer amor com você até não poder mais.

— E por que agiu assim?

— Porque meu sentimento por você me assustou — confessou ele —, você me fez perder o controle e não gostei. Principalmente, pelo tipo de mulher que achei que era.

— Então foi embora e sumiu por duas semanas...

— Não sabia como lidar com estas emoções. Não tinha acontecido antes. Decidi manter distância e também precisei trabalhar 24 horas para consertar a desordem que seu avô fez na empresa.

Não lhe ocorrera que ele tivesse tantos problemas no trabalho.

— Ficamos tão próximos lá na ilha, mas depois que contei que era estéril você se afastou. Pensei que me _odiasse._

— Primeiro, fiquei bravo — concordou ele, abraçando-a —, mas quando me acalmei, vi que você não tinha outra saída a não ser se casar comigo. Você aproveitou a única oportunidade que apareceu. Quan­do reconheci isto, não queria que fosse forçada a su­portar minha companhia.

— Mas você disse que continuaria a me sustentar porque se sentia responsável pela explosão mesmo sem ter estado lá.

— Eu pressenti que havia alguma coisa errada. Aconselhei meu pai a não se reunir com seu avô. Mas ele achou que era hora de acabar com a rixa e eu só tinha 19 anos naquela época... Por que me dar ouvi­dos? Eu era arrogante... achava que sabia de tudo...

— Mas você tinha _razão._

— No fim, tinha. Decidi ir lá, mas quando cheguei, o barco explodiu. Foi muita confusão e nunca soube quem estava a bordo.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar que foi você que me salvou...

— Foi o destino. Você tinha de ser minha.

— Isto é culpa, James, não amor. E você não precisa se sentir responsável pelo que aconteceu.

— _Não _é culpa e um dia vou fazer você me amar como eu a amo.

— Tem certeza?

— Prometo que não vou descansar enquanto você não me amar.

— Não é isso. Tem certeza que me ama?

— Você ainda precisa de provas? Pela primeira vez na vida, me sinto vulnerável, _agape mou, _e para um grego, isto é demais. Confessar meu amor, saben­do que não é correspondido...

— Ele é correspondido. Eu o amo, James — sussurrou ela —, eu o amei desde o momento que percebi que tipo de homem você era: forte, responsá­vel, digno de confiança. O oposto de meu avô.

— Você não precisa mentir para eu me sentir me­lhor...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nada de mentiras, nunca mais. De agora em diante, só a verdade. E a verdade é que eu o amo.

Ele a beijou.

— Repete, repete o que disse...

— Eu o amo — disse ela, gemendo quando ele a beijou no pescoço. — Ah, James...

— Nenhum outro homem vai saber como você é excitante — prometeu ele, curvando o corpo dela contra o seu.

— Esqueci de dizer que além de forte, responsável e digno de confiança, você é um machão autoritário e possessivo — provocou ela.

— Sou grego, _agape mou. _O que você queria?

— Gosto de ser protegida. Nunca tive ninguém para me proteger.

— De agora em diante, _nada _vai magoá-la. E não precisamos voltar à ilha, se você preferir viver na ci­dade.

— Não me importo onde vamos viver, contanto que você esteja comigo — confessou Lílian, se en­costando nele como uma gata. — Sinto segurança ao seu lado. Acho que nunca vou nadar no mar, mas pos­so voar sobre ele se você segurar minhas mãos. Ado­ro a ilha, James. Foi onde me apaixonei por você.

— Vamos achar os melhores especialistas para cu­rar esta fobia de água e jamais vou perdê-la de vista, _agape mou. _De agora em diante, você é _minha _e sem­pre protejo o que é meu. Você terá tudo o que quiser, é só pedir.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Você está me deixando nervoso — brincou ele. — O que você quer? Só vou avisá-la que não permi­tirei que a mãe de meu filho ande por aí de minissaia e salto alto.

— Possessivo — brincou ela, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. — Você estava falando sé­rio sobre minha mãe ir viver na Grécia?

— Claro que sim. Os médicos disseram que ela se recuperará mais rápido num clima quente. Tão logo ela possa viajar, faremos a transferência para um hos­pital particular na Grécia.

— Como é fácil quando se tem dinheiro...

— Você precisa pedir alguma coisa para você mesma — relembrou ele.

— Você, por um acaso, é o gênio da lâmpada?

— Quero lhe dar tudo — confessou ele, submisso. E Lílian sorriu, um sorriso de quem se sente amada de verdade.

— Então, que tal voltarmos logo para Grécia? Es­tou ansiosa pela comida grega e por aquele sol mara­vilhoso.

— E quanto aos gregos? Está louca por eles tam­bém?

— Só por um deles, sr. Potter — assegurou ela, feliz. — Só por um deles.

**Fim**

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**N/A –** Oi meus amores...Ai meu deus..vou me esconder...fiquei um tempão sem postar e várias vezes recebi reviews pedindo atualização. Mas vamos por partes...eu já tinha o capítulo no meu pc...mas precisei formatar...e perdi td =/, pra ajudar eu deixei o livro em Ctba, onde eu morava, e tive q esperar ir pra lá pra poder pegar...coisa q fiz neste final de semana..Aí mais um pouco pra escrever...e aqui estou. Sei q não mereço desculpas..Mas é o ultimo capítulo e talz..vocês podiam pensar com carinho né? Mas prometo q em breve eu apareço com outra fanfic.

**Agora quero agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam a fic, comentaram, deram palpites e se apaixonaram pela história assim como eu. Adorei a companhia de vcs... Vou ficando por aqui....**

Beijosss

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
